Outlaw Queen Prompts
by M. Mayor
Summary: Prompts, viñetas, historias cortas, minificciones Outlaw Queen. Ustedes sugieren, yo escribo.
1. Prólogo

-OQ-

¡Hola, Oncers!

En Tumblr circulan algunas historias cortas, fanfictions breves, que surgen de algo llamado _**prompts**_ , las cuales son ideas rápidas que los lectores dan a los escritores de fanfictions para que desarrollen la trama de una historia a partir de una situación específica.

Hasta ahora, las prompts son muy populares en Tumblr y, por lo general, están escritas en inglés. Sé que hay muchos ávidos lectores de las fanfictions Outlaw Queen en español y pensé, ¿por qué no darles la oportunidad y la libertad de proponer tramas para que nosotros, de este lado de la pantalla, las escribamos?

Así que esta es mi propuesta: a partir de hoy abro esta "historia" en Fanfiction, indefinidamente, con una historia corta que escribí para iniciar. Estoy abierta a recibir sus prompts, es decir: propuestas, mensajes, comentarios, etc., sobre situaciones que les gustaría que yo escribiera. Pueden ser AU ( _Alternative Universe_ ), POV ( _Point of View_ ), What if… ( _qué pasaría si…_ ), etc. En cualquier momento de la historia, de todas las clasificaciones: K, K+, T, M, MA. Lo que sea y como sea, no tengo prejuicios. Siempre y cuando el prompt se centre en Outlaw Queen.

Sólo pido paciencia, pues a veces no tengo tanto tiempo como desearía. Pero, al tratarse de historias cortas, seguro actualizaré con más rapidez que el resto de mis fanfictions.

Así que, ¡adelante! Comencemos con el juego.

 _ **Nota I:**_ _Las prompts se centran únicamente en Regina y Robin, pero puede haber personajes secundarios dentro de la historia, como Henry o Roland, entre otros._

 _ **Nota II:**_ _Soy una persona muy abierta y sin prejuicios, excepto cuando se trata de abuso. Por lo tanto, no apoyo, en lo absoluto, la historia del hijo de Zelena. Lamento no poder escribir sobre ese tema en particular, espero que puedan comprenderme. Hope, la hipotética hija de Robin y Regina es naturalmente de ellos._

-OQ-


	2. El malvado hechicero, el dragón y

**Prompt.** _La familia Hood-Mills libra una batalla para conseguir que la más pequeña de la familia vaya a dormir._

 **El malvado hechicero, el dragón y la princesa en pijama**

Una noche cualquiera, cuando Henry ya le ha leído un cuento para dormir y Roland ha sido el dragón más poderoso de todos los tiempos en un viejo castillo construido con _legos_ , Hope no quiere irse a dormir.

Regina ha puesto el pijama a su pequeña hija de tres años y la persigue por toda la casa para convencerla de que es hora de meterse en la cama.

Hope corre y brinca por los pasillos hasta echarse sobre el sofá de la sala donde su padre lee un libro con atención.

―Oye, ¿qué haces despierta, princesa?

Hope tiene una sonrisa traviesa que heredó de él, con esos hoyuelos en ambas mejillas.

―No quiero dormir ―responde la niña abrazándose a su padre.

―¿Ah, no?, ¿por qué?

―No estoy cansada ―dice Hope estirando sus pequeñas piernas sobre el sofá.

―Pero adivina qué: tu mami y yo sí estamos cansados y tus hermanos también.

―Yo quiero seguir jugando ―dice Hope con un gesto de decepción.

―¡Hope! ¡Hora de ir a la cama! ―exclama la voz de Regina desde el pasillo.

―¿Qué te parece si te acompaño hasta tu habitación y en el camino nos encontramos con unos espantosos ogros? ―pregunta Robin a su pequeña mientras la toma en brazos.

―¡Oh, sí! Tú serás un caballero, papi ―dice Hope emocionada, abrazándose al cuello de su padre.

―Así es, _milady_ ―responde Robin con una sonrisa―. ¡Oh, no! No es un horrible ogro el que nos acecha... ¡Es el malvado hechicero y su dragón que quieren robar a esta preciosa princesa! ―exclama Robin cuando ve a Henry y a Roland subiendo las escaleras hacia sus dormitorios con las caras somnolientas.

Regina se topa con ellos y Robin sonríe:

―Y aquí está la hermosa reina del castillo que quiere recuperar a su princesa.

Regina sonríe y da un beso a Robin en la mejilla.

―Gracias, mi caballero ―musita Regina enternecida.

―¡Mami! No puedes besar a mi caballero ―dice Hope con desaprobación―. Eres la reina.

―Oh, sí. Lo lamento, cariño.

―¡Cuidado! ¡Ahí vienen el malvado hechicero y el dragón! ―exclama Robin y sube las escaleras corriendo con Hope en sus brazos dejando a Henry y Roland por detrás.

―Vamos, malvado hechicero y dragón, la aventura de la noche aún no termina ―dice Regina riéndose hacia Henry y Roland.

―Oh, será una noche larga ―dice Henry arrastrando los pies.

―Ni que lo digas ―responde Roland con un largo bostezo.


	3. Todo hechizo puede romperse

Prompt por **lunediose** : _Regina ha estado un poco extraña, Robin sospecha pero no cree que sea posible, entonces Regina descubre que el hechizo auto-impuesto de infertilidad se ha roto._

-x-

 **Todo hechizo puede romperse**

Si algo había aprendido Robin Locksley era no molestar a Regina cuando se encontraba enfadada. Además, con el paso del tiempo, descubrió que eso podía suceder muy seguido y, algunas veces, por motivos poco convencionales.

Aquel parecía ser uno de esos días: Robin despertó muy temprano para ir a la estación del _sheriff_ y en cuanto se giró sobre la cama para abrazar a Regina y saludarla con un "buenos días, amor", como todas las mañanas, ella no estaba ahí.

Se levantó un poco confundido, sin embargo, escuchó ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Aún no amanecía, era sábado y Henry y Roland dormían en sus habitaciones, ¿por qué Regina preparaba el desayuno a esa hora?

Robin bajó las escaleras, sigilosamente. Regina se encontraba a media luz, recargada sobre la barrita de la cocina, bebiendo un vaso con agua. Tenía el ceño plegado y parecía un poco pálida.

—¿Regina? —preguntó Robin con curiosidad—. ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

—Nada… sólo tengo un poco de calor —respondió ella con brusquedad.

¿Calor en pleno otoño? Robin se aproximó, aún extrañado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —Regina se giró hacia la estufa y puso la tetera a calentarse antes de que él se acercara demasiado a ella—. ¿Qué haces tú levantado?

—Emma me pidió hacer guardia en el bosque, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, sí —dijo Regina, un poco distraída—. No te preocupes, yo llevaré a los chicos a la escuela.

—¿Estás segura? Te ves un poco cansada —dijo Robin, esta vez preocupado.

—Estoy bien.

Regina se alejó de él casi por inercia. Robin entendió que algo le molestaba, quizá era uno de _esos días_ en los que ella prefería que la dejaran sola, al menos hasta que el malhumor pasara. Así que Robin dio media vuelta y regresó a la habitación compartida, para darse una ducha antes de salir hacia la estación de policía.

-x-

Durante los siguientes días, el comportamiento de Regina fue el mismo, estaba distante, como pensativa todo el tiempo, incluso con Henry y Roland. Robin comenzó a preocuparse, intentaba recordar si había hecho algo que la hubiese molestado tanto. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que hasta hacía un par de semanas todo estaba bien entre ellos. En el pueblo había una aparente calma, luego, por supuesto, de haber recorrido Camelot y de haber rescatado a Emma de un feo destino como la Oscura. Además, después de que la situación con Zelena se había resuelto, descubriéndose finalmente que Robin no era el padre de su hijo, Regina y él habían podido comenzar de nuevo, hasta entonces.

Y comenzar de nuevo significaba reconstruir todo lo que esa terrible y confusa situación había derrumbado, por ejemplo: la confianza.

Robin sabía que Regina siempre sería sincera con él, así que lo que estuviese molestándola seguro ella lo diría.

Sin embargo, pasaron unos cuantos días más y Regina seguía igual de extraña. Quizá peor. Algunas veces, cuando regresaba del Ayuntamiento, se encerraba en el estudio por muchas horas, luego Robin la veía salir de allí con los ojos un poco húmedos. Durante el desayuno parecía que Regina no tenía mucho apetito, solía mirar el plato, jugar un poco con los cubiertos y luego retirarse súbitamente. Más tarde, Robin la sorprendía en la cocina, comiendo a deshoras, vaciando la despensa de las provisiones de dulces y caramelos de los chicos. Pero, definitivamente, lo que traía a Robin de cabeza, era la falta de contacto, incluso en la cama. Cada vez que él se acercaba para besarla y acariciarla, ella se quejaba un poco y se removía entre las sábanas: "hoy no, Robin, estoy cansada", solía decir. Lo cierto era que ella no sólo lo rechazaba allí, sino también en cualquier otro sitio de la casa donde él quisiera mostrar un poco de afecto.

Robin hizo algunos cálculos mentales, por su experiencia sabía que el periodo de Regina no duraba más de cuatro días, y su extraño comportamiento llevaba más tiempo que eso.

Algo sucedía, sin duda.

-x-

Robin bajó de la patrulla de policía tan rápido como pudo. Henry lo había telefoneado hacía unos cuantos minutos y sonaba muy alterado: "¡Robin, ven rápido, por favor, se trata de mamá!".

Muchas cosas terribles pasaron por la mente de Robin, unas peores que otras. Ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntarle a Henry qué sucedía. En cuanto escuchó que Regina se encontraba mal pidió prestada una patrulla de la estación a Emma y condujo a toda velocidad.

La distancia desde la reja de la mansión parecía infinita. Robin corrió y subió los peldaños del pórtico de un salto. La puerta estaba abierta, por fortuna.

—¿Regina?, ¿Henry? —preguntó Robin con el corazón en la garganta.

—¡Por aquí! —exclamó la voz adolescente de Henry.

Robin subió las escaleras, apresurado. La voz de Henry venía desde la habitación de Regina. Robin entró rápidamente, un poco temeroso de encontrar una escena terrible. Sin embargo, Henry se encontraba de pie, recargado sobre la puerta del cuarto de baño, con un gesto de angustia.

—Mamá lleva mucho tiempo allí adentro y no me responde —explicó el adolescente.

—¿Estás seguro de que está allí? —preguntó Robin, intentando conservar la calma.

—Sí, llegué de la escuela, nos saludamos, ella acababa de llegar de la farmacia y dijo que la esperara un momento. Pero eso fue hace una hora. La puerta tiene seguro por dentro.

Henry parecía muy asustado. Robin lo tranquilizó tocándole el hombro y se hizo paso hasta la puerta.

—¿Regina?, ¿amor?, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Robin.

Sin embargo, sólo hubo silencio. El corazón de Robin palpitó violentamente: ¿y si algo le había ocurrido?, ¿si se había caído de la bañera? Últimamente estaba muy distraída.

—Apártate, Henry —pidió Robin.

El muchacho se hizo a un lado, mientras Robin tomaba impulso; luego, dio un empujón con el hombro en la puerta, y después otro más, hasta que finalmente abrió la puerta de un golpe.

Regina estaba allí, pero no se encontraba herida ni inconsciente, estaba sentada sobre la fría baldosa del cuarto de baño, en un rincón, entre la bañera y el lavabo, encogida de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha, parecía que lloraba.

Henry y Robin miraron con expectativa.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Henry temeroso.

Regina no respondía. Robin se acercó lentamente a ella, colocándose en cuclillas hasta estar a su altura.

—¿Regina?, ¿estás bien, amor? —preguntó él, intentando tocarla suavemente, cerciorándose de que no se encontraba herida—. ¿Qué sucede?

Regina seguía sollozando. Robin no comprendía nada, miró de reojo a Henry, éste seguía de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con una expresión de susto.

—Henry, ¿podrías llamar a tu abuela y preguntarle si puede llevarse a Roland a casa con ella? Yo iré a buscarlo más tarde.

—Sí —asintió Henry, un poco nervioso—. Pero, ¿mamá va a estar bien?

—Lo estará. Lo prometo —afirmó Robin.

En cuanto el muchacho se fue, Robin se aproximó un poco más a Regina. Ésta seguía encogida, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

—Regina, estás asustándome, y a Henry también, ¿puedes decirme, por favor, qué sucede? —preguntó Robin, con cautela.

Regina finalmente alzó el rostro, tenía visibles lágrimas. Miró directamente a los ojos azules de Robin.

—Creí que… no era posible… no podía ser… pero… —decía ella con la voz ahogada.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué no podía ser? —preguntó Robin.

—Robin, la poción era irreversible —dijo Regina con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué poción?, ¿de qué hablas?

Regina extendió el brazo y abrió la mano, mostrando a Robin un dispositivo delgado que tenía dos rayas azules marcadas en el centro.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó él, confundido.

—Es una prueba de embarazo —respondió Regina, con aplomo—. Y es positiva.

Robin miró, todavía desconcertado, aquel objeto. ¿Embarazo?, ¿positivo? Le tomó unos segundos comprender lo que Regina estaba diciendo.

—Quiere decir que tú… nosotros… —dijo él con la voz grave.

—Sí, vamos a tener un bebé —afirmó Regina, todavía con lágrimas.

Robin se quedó boquiabierto, su corazón, que antes se había agitado de miedo, ahora palpitaba de emoción. Miró a Regina con asombro, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y luego la abrazó fuertemente. Ella siguió llorando sobre su hombro. Él también derramó algunas lágrimas.

—Pero, ¿cómo…? —comenzaba a decir él.

De pronto, en el umbral volvió a aparecer Henry. Robin y Regina lo miraron, ella se sintió un poco avergonzada de seguir en el suelo. Robin la ayudó a levantarse. Henry tenía una expresión atónita, lo había escuchado todo.

—¿Voy a tener un hermanito? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Sí, cariño —asintió Regina, enjugándose las lágrimas.

Henry se quedó quieto durante unos segundos y luego corrió a abrazar a su mamá. Ella recibió su abrazo con alivio, besó la coronilla de su cabello y suspiró.

—¡Voy a tener un hermanito! —exclamó Henry esta vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Quiero decir, ya tengo a Roland, pero… ¡voy a tener otro!

Regina sonrió con la expresión de su hijo. Robin también. Henry lo abrazó también y luego salió corriendo de la habitación.

—¡Voy a tener un hermano!

Robin miró a Regina y tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Estaba locamente enamorado de ella. Su amor, su verdadero amor, había roto una maldición.

—Nuestro hijo es el niño más esperado del mundo —dijo Robin, acariciando sus mejillas.

—Niña —aclaró Regina.

Robin soltó una risa.

—¿Cómo sabes que será una niña?

—Estoy segura, ya lo verás —dijo Regina con la mirada.

—Si es así, que se parezca a ti.

Ella sonrió. Robin la besó dulcemente. Una nueva esperanza se gestaba para ellos. Regina había estado llorando todo ese tiempo en el cuarto de baño, pues haberse enterado de que estaba embarazada cambiaba toda su historia. No había querido creerlo cuando comenzó a sentirse extraña, ni siquiera cuando compró la prueba de embarazo.

Sencillamente, no podía creerlo, pero quería creerlo. De pronto, aquella dolorosa decisión que tomó cuando bebió la poción delante de su madre, quedaba en el olvido.

Ahora, ella iba a ser madre de nuevo, tendría un hijo de Robin. La maldición ya no existía y tampoco la oscuridad.

-x-

 **N.A. Gracias por enviar el prompt** lunediose **, he disfrutado escribiéndolo. No lo olviden: ustedes sugieren, yo escribo. ¡Hasta el siguiente prompt!**


	4. Operación salvemos a la reina y ladrón

Prompt por **jossedith1** : _me he imaginado a Regina y a Robin teniendo hijos (Henry y Roland o bien podría ser una niña) pero que luego de un tiempo las cosas no hayan sido como ellos esperaban y después del nacimiento del más pequeño de sus hijos, Regina decidiera terminar las cosas con Robin. Con el paso del tiempo, y al ver que los sentimientos del uno por el otro no han cambiado, y con la ayuda del Henry y Emma (su madrina), terminen lo que empezó como un juego siendo el cierre de un amor verdadero._

-x-

 **Operación: Salvemos a la reina y el ladrón**

Sucedía de nuevo, como casi todos los días. Otra vez los gritos del otro lado de la pared. Henry no quería escuchar, no esa noche, no de nuevo. Ya había empacado el _sleeping bag_ , la linterna y algunos cómics en la mochila. Papá lo llevaría al día siguiente de campamento y debía tener todo listo antes de irse a dormir pues partirían muy temprano por la mañana. Sin embargo, en cuanto escuchó la gran pelea que sus padres estaban teniendo de nuevo, se sentó sobre el suelo de su habitación, con las piernas encogidas, cubriéndose los oídos.

De pronto, la puerta se entreabrió y la carita de Roland pudo distinguirse.

—Henry… tengo miedo —dijo la vocecilla del pequeño.

—Ven aquí —señaló Henry, quien a sus diez años, y siendo el hermano mayor, solía proteger a Roland de las cosas que lo asustaban.

El pequeño de rizos alborotados se acercó a Henry y se sentó a su lado, tapándose los oídos también.

—Pronto pasará, ya sabes que es así —intentaba explicar Henry, aunque en el fondo él también estaba temeroso.

Pero aquello distaba mucho de terminar. Repentinamente la voz de Robin se escuchó aún más fuerte, parecía que éste caminaba por el pasillo con paso rápido y se dirigía hacia las escaleras. La voz de Regina le siguió. Ambos sonaban muy alterados.

—¡Estoy cansada de ti! —exclamó Regina encolerizada hacia su marido—. ¡De tus malditas promesas que nunca cumples!

—¡Yo estoy cansado de escucharte! —respondió Robin, furioso—. Debo salir de aquí…

—¡Sí, haz lo que siempre haces! —gritó Regina—. ¡Huye de los problemas!

—Huyo de tus reclamos —dijo Robin con fastidio.

—Si sales por esa puerta, Robin… es mejor que no vuelvas nunca.

La voz de Regina fue determinante. Robin se detuvo de pronto, casi sin poder creer lo que ella decía. Sin embargo, ¿no sería esa la solución al desastre? Sí, todo era un desastre: su matrimonio, su hogar, aquello que alguna vez habían soñado construir juntos estaba por desmoronarse frente a sus ojos.

—Bien, si así lo quieres —dijo la voz gruesa de Robin.

Él salió del departamento dando un portazo que despertó a la pequeña Hope, quien se soltó en llanto. Regina, con lágrimas en los ojos, no tuvo oportunidad para pensar en lo que había dicho y en lo que acababa de ocurrir, se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación donde su pequeña hija de nueve meses lloraba.

Robin, furioso, salió del edificio, cruzó la calle a zancadas, dirigiéndose a su automóvil que se encontraba estacionado frente a la acera, subió a éste y arrancó rápidamente, alejándose en segundos, sin darse cuenta de que Henry y Roland observaban todo desde la ventana.

De pronto, Roland saltó asustado y salió corriendo también para alcanzar a su padre. Iba descalzo, con sólo el pijama puesto.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! —gritaba Roland, saliendo del departamento también.

Si no hubiese sido por Henry, quien detuvo a su pequeño hermano antes de que éste pudiese incluso bajar las escaleras del edificio, Roland habría salido corriendo a la calle, detrás del auto de Robin.

—Papi… —decía ahora Roland, abatido, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

Henry hizo acopio de fuerzas por no llorar. En cuanto Regina escuchó los gritos de Roland salió corriendo también, con Hope en sus brazos.

—¿Henry?, ¿Roland?, ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó ella con la voz cortada.

Roland corrió a abrazarse de la cintura de su madre, sollozando. Sin embargo, Henry le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Regina.

—¡Él iba a llevarnos de campamento! —exclamó el niño, encolerizado, con las mejillas rojas y ojos lastimosos—. ¡No es justo!

—Henry…

Henry se echó a correr hacia su habitación. Él también dio un portazo. Regina no sabía qué hacer. Abrazó a Roland y a Hope tanto como pudo. No estaba segura de lo que había pasado. No entendía absolutamente nada. Robin se había ido, ella lo había echado. Besó la punta de la cabeza de rizos alborotados de Roland para que dejara de llorar.

—Papá va a regresar, cariño. No llores más, por favor —pidió Regina a su pequeño hijo.

—Pero tú dijiste…

—No lo dije en serio, Roland… no lo dije en serio —musitó ella, mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro.

-x-

En octubre, Robin y Regina, cumplirían doce años de casados. Su matrimonio tuvo tres niños como resultado: Henry de diez, Roland de siete y Hope de apenas nueve meses.

Se conocieron en el último año de la universidad, en Columbia; Robin cursaba Literatura y Regina estudiaba Arquitectura. Nunca coincidieron en el campus, hasta que ambos se encontraron en la misma fiesta de disfraces que Emma, la mejor amiga de Regina, organizó en Halloween. El flechazo sucedió inmediatamente, cuando Regina apareció vestida de la Reina Malvada de Blancanieves y Robin, quien iba ataviado en un grandioso disfraz de Robin Hood, la vio llegar. Desde ese momento, él hizo todo por conocerla. Esa misma noche se besaron en el balcón, rodeado de un montón de personas desconocidas con los disfraces más extraños.

Luego de un año de perfecto noviazgo, se casaron en una hermosa ceremonia íntima, con sólo amigos y familia (únicamente los padres de Regina, quienes cuestionaron mucho la relación en un inicio, pero finalmente accedieron), en los jardines de Central Park. Decidieron casarse el día de Halloween, igual que cuando se conocieron.

Ambos eran jóvenes, locos y enamorados. No tenían un solo centavo para vivir. Así que Robin aceptó un empleo como redactor de notas deportivas en un periódico menor, el cual pagaba poco, pero al menos costeaba el alquiler, mientras Regina consiguió una pasantía en un despacho de arquitectos.

Todo parecía ir bien para ellos, poco a poco comenzaron a amueblar su pequeño departamento en Brooklyn y Robin tenía tiempo para trabajar en sus propias historias. Sin embargo, la existencia de Henry, como una pequeña bolita de células en el vientre de Regina, los sorprendió unos meses después de haberse casado. Henry nació justo cuando ellos celebraban su primer aniversario de bodas, el día de Halloween también.

Pero, aunque tomados por sorpresa, Robin y Regina estaban felices con su regordete bebé que parecía ser una interesante combinación de ambos: cabello castaño, piel clara y ojos esmeraldas. Robin obtuvo un ascenso y Regina finalmente fue contratada de tiempo completo, por lo que alimentar y criar a su hijo ya no representó un problema.

Dos años y medio después, llegó Roland. Regina sonrió cuando lo tuvo en brazos: éste era completamente de ella. Los ojos marrones, el cabello rizado y alborotado, y únicamente los hoyuelos de su padre.

Los primeros dos niños fueron, hasta cierto punto planeados o al menos esperados, pero Hope… ella fue un accidente causado por unas vacaciones en Florida y un DIU fallido. Sin embargo, cuando la pequeña nació la familia estuvo finalmente completa: una niña hacía falta para perfeccionar el cuadro.

Sin embargo, los problemas, los verdaderos problemas, comenzaron. Por supuesto que, en once años de matrimonio, hubo toda clase de discusiones, pero poco a poco, las pequeñas peleas o disgustos comenzaron a hacerse más grandes, sobre todo cuando Robin regresaba a casa muy irritable, alterado por el trabajo, por el doble turno que muchas veces debía cubrir en el periódico, y Regina tampoco estaba en el mejor humor para soportarlo. Los había alcanzado la rutina, la indiferencia y el cansancio de criar a tres niños, que si bien eran maravillosos, no eran fáciles tampoco.

-x-

Robin regresó a casa muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. Entró sigilosamente al departamento, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, con una maleta vacía en la mano. Luego se dirigió al cuarto de lavado: la noche anterior, en medio de la pelea, no había tenido oportunidad de tomar su ropa del armario. Así que rebuscó entre la sucia, necesitaba prendas para el resto de la semana, pero no quería entrar en la habitación compartida y encontrarse con Regina. No, aún no, estaba demasiado enojado. Prefería tomar la ropa sucia y llevársela a lavar a casa de John, donde estaba alojándose desde la noche anterior.

—¿Papá?

Robin giró un poco sobresaltado cuando la voz adormilada de Henry se escuchó de pronto. El niño observaba a su padre desde la puerta, con el cabello muy revuelto y el pijama puesto.

—Henry… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Robin un poco desconcertado.

Henry no respondió nada, sólo se abalanzó sobre su padre, abrazándolo con fuerza. Robin correspondió al apretón y se puso de cuclillas hasta estar a la altura del niño.

—Vuelve a la cama, lamento haberte despertado —susurró Robin.

—No —negó Henry con los ojos lagrimosos—, no quiero que te vayas. Iríamos de campamento, ¿lo recuerdas? Sólo tú y yo, lo prometiste.

Era cierto. Robin prometió llevar a Henry a acampar el fin de semana, le enseñaría algunas cosas básicas para la supervivencia en el bosque. Irían sólo los dos, pues Roland era todavía un poco pequeño para soportar una noche fuera de casa, lejos de mamá.

—Creo que no podrá ser este fin de semana, hijo —comenzó a decir Robin con cautela—. Temo que los planes han cambiado un poco.

-x-

Regina despertó un poco confundida, tenía la esperanza de que la noche anterior sólo hubiese sido una pesadilla; sin embargo, cuando abrió bien los ojos y giró hacia un costado de la cama, no vio a Robin. Lo recordó: él no había dormido allí. Se incorporó con un poco de pesar, estaba hecha polvo por llorar toda la noche. Pero debía levantarse y dar buena cara, por los niños.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Hope, donde la bebé dormía aún, luego fue donde los chicos y encontró a Roland también en un sueño profundo, en la parte inferior de la litera, con un pie fuera de la sábana, como era su costumbre (y también la de ella), pero Henry no estaba ahí.

Regina recordó lo enfadado y triste que estaba Henry la noche anterior y pensó lo peor: había escapado, seguramente para buscar a Robin.

Bajó apresuradamente las escaleras, no pensaba cambiarse de ropa, ni siquiera pensó que los otros dos niños se quedarían solos, sólo tomaría las llaves de su camioneta e iría a buscar a su hijo, donde quiera que estuviese, sin embargo, eso no iba a ser muy lejos, pues de pronto escuchó su conocida vocecita en el cuarto de lavado.

—Pero tú dijiste que lo haríamos —seguía quejándose Henry—. Tengo mi mochila lista.

Robin hizo un gesto de dolor, se sentía muy miserable. Rompió una promesa con su hijo y no podía perdonárselo.

—Hijo, escucha…

Robin quería explicarle que, más allá de su pelea con Regina, no podrían ir de campamento porque él debía volar a Washington por la noche para cubrir una nota para el periódico. De hecho, eso había desatado el enfado de su esposa y por ello habían peleado en primer lugar.

—¿Henry? —preguntó la voz de su madre.

Robin alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Regina. El niño miró a sus dos padres sin saber qué hacer.

—Henry, ve a tu habitación, enseguida subiré —indicó Robin.

Henry no quería hacerlo, quería quedarse, quería que ambos arreglaran sus estúpidos problemas y entonces él pudiese ir al bosque con su padre. Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes. Pero aceptó y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Robin desvió la mirada de Regina y continuó rebuscando entre la ropa, seleccionando las prendas que se llevaría.

—Tienes ropa limpia arriba —dijo de pronto ella en un tono poco amable.

—Con esto será suficiente —respondió Robin, tajante, cerrando la maleta.

Regina no sabía qué decir. Estaba enfadada y dolida, él se había ido, como si nada, sin pensar en sus hijos; de hecho, Robin ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Roland había corrido para seguirlo y Henry había explotado contra ella, como si fuese la única culpable.

—Sabes que a Henry le hacía mucha ilusión ese campamento —comenzó a decir Regina.

Robin no lo soportó. Arrojó la maleta al suelo de un arrebato, puso ambas manos sobre su cintura, intentando calmarse, y miró a Regina con verdadero enojo.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, maldita sea —gruñó él, intentando no alzar la voz—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Anoche te dije que lo sentía y que haría todo por llevarlo el siguiente fin de semana.

Sí, Regina había escuchado eso, pero estaba cansada. Siempre era lo mismo con Robin: prometía cosas que no podía cumplir. En los últimos meses, ella había tenido que reducir las horas de su propio trabajo para llegar temprano y atender a los niños, incluso algunas veces llevaba a Hope con ella cuando la niñera no podía hacerse cargo, y él no se había tomado la molestia de agradecerle, de decirle que valoraba su esfuerzo.

—¿Sabes, Robin?, no voy a volver a preocuparme por enmendar tus errores —dijo de pronto Regina, enfadándose nuevamente—. Tal vez tus hijos no son importantes para ti, pero…

—¿No son importantes para mí? —replicó Robin, molesto y ofendido—. Ellos han sido el único motivo por el cual sigo aquí.

Regina no pudo evitar sentirse dolida por esas palabras. Algo pesado y horrible se apelmazaba en su pecho. Robin se apretó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos, no había querido decir eso. No estaba seguro de lo que quería decir, en realidad.

—Regina, quizá sólo necesitamos un tiempo, no sé… —comenzó a decir él, a modo de disculpa.

—Robin, quiero el divorcio.

-x-

Los meses que siguieron fueron terribles, para todos. Robin se había ido de casa, definitivamente, mientras tanto se quedaba donde John, su amigo y compañero de trabajo. Bastó una tarde para llevarse todas sus pertenencias: ropa y algunos libros.

Henry y Roland no entendían por qué su padre, de pronto, tenía que irse. Robin intentó explicarles que las cosas no estaban bien entre él y su madre, y debían separarse.

—¡Te odio! —gritó Henry, furioso—. ¡Los odio a los dos!

El niño corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró allí lo que restó del día, sin comer. Regina rogó porque probara algo, pero Henry nunca abrió la puerta. Roland tuvo que dormir con ella esa noche y las que le siguieron...

Regina intentó que lo poco que quedaba de su hogar no se derrumbara. No quería que sus hijos fuesen infelices, pero inevitablemente ya lo eran. Hope era la única que no parecía darse cuenta, pero incluso ella había llorado cuando Robin le dio un beso antes de llevarse sus cosas y despedirse de su casa para siempre.

La casa era un caos: un lujoso departamento en Manhattan con dos niños y una bebé incontrolables. Henry de pronto se transformó del niño dulce y amable a un niño siempre enojado y grosero. Lo peor era que Roland le seguía el juego, y ambos podían convertirse en una verdadera pesadilla. Además, Cora, la madre de Regina, no dejaba de telefonear cada dos o tres días para conversar con su hija y repetirle, muchas veces, que ella sabía que ese matrimonio, tarde o temprano, no funcionaría. "Se casaron demasiado jóvenes, demasiado inexpertos…", decía Cora cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Robin pidió ver a los niños los fines de semana y así fue: llegaba el sábado muy temprano por ellos, por los tres, los subía al auto y no los devolvía sino hasta que el cielo estaba oscuro. Mientras tanto, Regina se quedaba sola en casa, intentando resolver cosas del trabajo, pero lo cierto era que muchas veces sólo lloraba.

-x-

Cuando el otoño llegó, las cosas estaban más o menos normales, o quizá menos caóticas. Henry había mejorado su humor, incluso algunas noches pedía a Regina dormir con ella. Regina aceptaba pues no le gustaba dormir sola ni despertar sola. En los últimos dos meses eso había sido insoportable. Le dolía tanto no ver a Robin, le dolía extrañarlo y al mismo tiempo seguir enojada con él. Ni siquiera habían comenzado a tramitar el divorcio, no se hablaban; cuando él iba por los niños sólo le dirigía un gesto de saludo. Regina sabía que ya no podían estar juntos, las peleas constantes, delante de los niños, no era algo sano.

Tampoco era fácil para Robin. Odiaba tener que dormir en el incómodo y mullido sofá de John. Extrañaba su casa, su hogar, el ruido constante que había allí: la risa de los niños, los balbuceos de Hope y la dulce voz de Regina llamándolo para cualquier cosa. Extrañaba, incluso, el olor del aromatizante de manzana que ella solía poner en los rincones. Sí, la extrañaba, echaba de menos el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, algunas veces desnudo, otras con nada más que una vieja camiseta suya. Extrañaba a la Regina con la que había materializado tantos sueños. Quizá tres niños fue mucho más de lo que podían manejar, quizá debieron ser más pacientes el uno con el otro, quizá si él no tuviese ese horrible trabajo, quizá… Robin algunas veces soñaba con aquel baile en el que conoció a Regina y despertaba con el deseo de verla, de regresar a casa, pero ella había sido clara: quería el divorcio.

Una noche, luego del trabajo, mientras compartía una cerveza con John, el teléfono de Robin sonó, era Regina.

—¿Sí? —contestó Robin.

— _Dime que está contigo_ —dijo la voz apresurada de Regina.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Robin confundido, dejando la cerveza sobre la mesa, John lo miró de reojo.

— _¡Henry! Dime que está contigo_ —insistió Regina, parecía asustada.

—Regina, ¿por qué estaría Henry conmigo? —respondió Robin, aturdido—. ¿No está contigo?

— _No…_ —dijo la voz cortada de Regina.

—Voy para allá.

Robin no supo cómo fue que alcanzó las llaves de su auto y condujo hasta su antiguo departamento, donde Regina se encontraba desconsolada, caminando de un lado a otro, sin saber qué hacer. Henry había llegado a casa luego de la escuela, como todos los días, y de pronto desapareció. Roland no sabía nada, Robin lo interrogó de todas las formas posibles, pero parecía que realmente el pequeño ignoraba dónde estaba su hermano.

Regina estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de casa. Ella corrió a contestar.

—Diga.

— _Regina, soy yo: Emma. Henry está aquí._

La voz de Emma alivió los peores pensamientos de Regina. Ésta se tocó la frente y soltó un suspiro aliviada. Robin la miraba, atento.

— _Voy a llevarlo a tu casa, no te preocupes_ —dijo la voz de la rubia antes de colgar.

—Gracias, Emma…

Regina colgó y se dirigió a Robin, un poco más tranquila.

—Está con Emma.

Robin también suspiró aliviado.

—¿Qué sucede con ese chico? —preguntó él de pronto.

Regina, cruzada de brazos, no respondió nada. Robin pudo ver lo asustada que había estado. Se acercó a ella, ignorando que estaban separados, que aquello ya no estaba permitido.

—Tranquila, ya viene a casa —musitó Robin estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Ella había intentado contenerse todo ese tiempo; sin embargo, en cuanto sintió el contacto con Robin, cuando volvió a oler su aroma, se abrazó a él con fuerza.

Estuvieron así unos minutos. Regina lloraba, pero no era sólo por Henry. Era todo. Robin la atraía a sí mismo, como si no la quisiera dejar ir nunca.

—Papi, ¿quieres jugar? —preguntó de pronto la vocecilla de Roland, quien extendía su camión de bomberos a Robin.

—Claro que sí, hijo —sonrió Robin, despegándose de Regina, no sin antes besarla en la frente, como solía hacer siempre que la reconfortada.

Regina observó a Robin mientras él jugaba en la sala con Roland. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mecer a Hope en el portabebé, con muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

Una hora después, el interfono se escuchó. Regina corrió a abrir y en segundos Emma apareció en la puerta con Henry. Éste tenía los ojos muy irritados y llevaba su mochila sobre la espalda, en cuanto vio a sus padres esperando por él se echó a correr hacia su habitación.

—Muchas gracias por traerlo, Emma —dijo Robin.

—No fue problema —respondió la rubia, luego se dirigió a su amiga—. Dijo que tú sabías que estaba conmigo, pero por la hora imaginé que no.

—¿Recorrió la ciudad él solo? —preguntó Regina, asustada con la sola idea.

—Eso parece —asintió Emma.

Robin resopló, parecía molesto.

—Yo tengo que irme —dijo él—. Gracias de nuevo por traerlo a casa.

Emma asintió. Robin se despidió de Roland y Hope con un beso y luego salió del departamento, despidiéndose de Regina con la mirada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Emma un poco conmovida.

—Eso creo —asintió Regina, esbozando una sonrisa triste y enjugándose una lágrima que se le había escapado.

-x-

Regina acostó a Roland en su habitación, pues Henry estaba encerrado de nuevo bajo llave y luego a Hope. En cuanto Emma y Regina se quedaron a solas, pudieron conversar.

—¿Qué diablos sucedió con ustedes? —preguntó la rubia muy confundida.

—Estamos separados… —respondió Regina, casi sin poder creer en sus propias palabras.

—No puede ser —dijo Emma, no sólo sorprendida, también asustada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —replicó la morena, extrañada.

—Robin y tú eran el ejemplo de una pareja perfecta —comenzó a decir Emma—. Eran la esperanza para el resto de nosotros que cenamos comida instantánea frente al televisor. Yo estaba feliz de que dos almas gemelas tuvieran tantos niños para poblar al mundo con gente hermosa y buena.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere —dijo la morena, un poco decepcionada—. Robin y yo ya no podíamos estar juntos.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Emma sentándose en uno de los banquitos de la cocina—. Yo acabo de ver a un hombre desecho. No creo que él sea muy feliz con esta situación.

—La verdad es que ya no sé qué es lo que lo hace feliz —dijo Regina, preparando café para ambas—. Desde que Hope nació las cosas se pusieron raras entre nosotros. Fue como si de pronto hubiésemos dejado de vernos. Nos convertimos en dos extraños que criaban a tres niños juntos, nada más que eso.

—Me cuesta creerlo, Regina —dijo Emma, pensativa—. Aún recuerdo cómo Robin te veía cuando estábamos en la universidad. Siempre pensé que ustedes dos envejecerían juntos.

—Creo que no será así —suspiró Regina.

—¿Están divorciándose?

—Sí, pero no hemos firmado los papeles aún…

—Ajajá.

Emma tenía una sonrisita burlona la cual molestó a Regina. Por suerte el café estaba listo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —preguntó Emma, un poco ofendida—. Somos amigas, ¿no?

—Emma… yo… no sé… si te lo decía, si se lo decía a cualquiera, se hacía real —admitió Regina con dolor—. Mis padres al final se enteraron… por Henry.

—Entiendo —asintió la rubia—. Henry apareció en mi departamento pues dijo que no quería vivir más aquí.

El gesto de Emma fue de temor; sin embargo, Regina esbozó una sonrisa amarga y asintió.

—Creo que ninguno de nosotros lo quiere.

-x-

A la mañana siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, Henry, con cara desganada, aplastaba los _cheerios_ de su plato con la cuchara, mientras que Roland masticaba con la boca abierta, lo cual exasperaba a Regina.

—Roland, cariño, por favor: mastica bien o vas a ahogarte —decía ella, mientras iba de un lado a otro, poniéndose los tacones, ajustando su portafolio, preparando los biberones de Hope, entre muchas cosas más.

—Psst… psst… Henry… —susurró Roland cuando Regina desapareció de la cocina.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Henry, de malagana.

—¿Por qué escapaste anoche? —preguntó el peño de rizos alborotados.

—Porque no quiero vivir más con mamá ni con papá, quiero vivir con Emma —respondió Henry arrastrando las palabras.

—Oh —dijo Roland, sin tener nada más qué decir.

—Emma es divertida —siguió Henry, apesadumbrado—. Con ella no tendríamos que elegir si dormir en un lugar o en otro.

Roland no parecía comprender nada de lo que Henry decía.

—Pero Emma no es mamá —dijo Roland, con la boca aún llena.

—Pero ella es la mejor amiga de mamá —siguió Henry.

—Yo también tengo un mejor amigo, se llama Derek y…

De pronto, Henry tuvo una idea. Abrió los ojos muy grandes, en un gesto muy parecido al de Regina.

—Roland, distrae a mamá —pidió el chico a su hermano menor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Roland con una visible marca de bigotes de leche.

—Sólo… haz lo que siempre haces antes de salir de casa —dijo Henry apresurado dirigiéndose al portafolio de Regina que yacía sobre la barrita de la cocina.

—Oh, sí —asintió Roland, bajándose de la silla del comedor y yendo hacia la habitación donde estaba Regina—. ¡Mami, necesito ir al baño!

—¡Dios mío, Roland, date prisa! —exclamó Regina desde adentro, apresurada—. Te dije que fueras hace cinco minutos.

—Pero hace cinco minutos no tenía ganas… —decía Roland, llamando la atención de su madre.

Las voces de Regina y Roland se escuchaban de fondo, mientras tanto, Henry encontró el celular de su madre y envió un mensaje con destino a Emma: "Tengo algo urgente qué decirte hoy, después de la escuela, pasa por mí. Mamá no sabe nada. Henry". En cuanto el niño envió el mensaje, lo borró para que no quedara evidencia.

De nuevo, las voces de Regina y Roland se escucharon al fondo, aún en el asunto de todas las mañanas.

—Roland, ¿no ibas al baño?

—No, ya no me andaba.

-x-

Al final del día, Henry y Roland no subieron al autobús con el resto de los chicos de su clase, en lugar se quedaron afuera de la escuela. En cuanto vieron aparecer el Volkswagen amarillo se les iluminaron las caras.

—¡Emma! —exclamaron ambos, entusiasmado, subiéndose al auto.

—Hola, pequeños monstruos —saludó Emma con una sonrisa—. Ahora, ¿quieren decirme qué se traen entre manos?

Henry y Roland sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-x-

Henry continuó ignorando a su madre los siguientes días. Ella había querido reprenderlo por haberse fugado aquella noche, pero pensó que eso empeoraría las cosas. Lo cierto era que su separación con Robin estaba causando mucho dolor en sus pequeños y se sentía terriblemente culpable.

En la última semana de octubre, miró el calendario: faltaban un par de días para Halloween, sería su decimotercer aniversario y el cumpleaños de Henry. Y esto último era lo que en verdad Regina quería celebrar. Sin embargo, ahora Henry tendría dos fiestas, una con ella y otra con su padre. Así que una mañana, desde la oficina, telefoneó a Robin al teléfono celular.

— _¿Diga?_ —respondió Robin.

—Robin… ¿estás ocupado?

— _No, dime._

—Creo que tenemos que hablar del cumpleaños de Henry.

Había querido decir: nuestro aniversario, nuestro día especial… pero se quedó callada, espero a que él dijera algo.

— _Es en dos días_ —afirmó la voz de él.

—Sí, me preguntaba: ¿tienes pensado algo especial?

Robin hizo un silencio, se escuchaba el sonido de muchos autos de fondo.

— _En realidad, Regina… parece que no podré estar. Tengo un viaje de negocios._

Era el colmo. Parecía que Robin se burlaba de ella. Regina no soportó aquello; sin embargo, ya no le quedaban más cosas qué decir. Colgó el teléfono inmediatamente.

-x-

Aquella misma noche, Emma telefoneó a Regina para invitarla a una fiesta de Halloween que organizaría en su departamento en Queens. Al inicio, Regina se negó rotundamente: era el cumpleaños de Henry. Sin embargo, Emma dijo que la fiesta estaba pensada también para celebrar a su querido ahijado. Regina sabía que Emma adoraba a Henry, no escatimaría en la celebración. Sin embargo, seguía muy enojada con Robin. ¿Cómo era posible que se perdiera del cumpleaños de su hijo?

—Está bien, allí estaremos —dijo finalmente Regina al teléfono.

— _¡Genial!_ —exclamó Emma—. _Ah, por cierto, Regina: debes venir disfrazada._

Regina estaba en apuros: ¿dónde conseguiría un disfraz dos días antes de Halloween? Se quedó pensativa por unos minutos, cuando Henry llamó su atención.

—Mamá, ¿por qué no usas tu disfraz de Reina Malvada? Siempre ha sido tu favorito —sonrió el niño.

—Qué cosas dices, Henry —rio Regina, divertida—. Ese disfraz es muy viejo.

—Nadie lo notará, mamá. ¡Es Halloween!

Regina sonrió con el gesto de su hijo, pero quizá sonrió aún más porque él estaba dirigiéndole la palabra después de muchos días.

—Bien, pero tienes que ayudarme a desempolvarlo.

—¡Sí!

-x-

La noche de Halloween, en la puerta del departamento de Emma Swan, apareció la Reina Malvada… con una bebé calabaza en brazos.

—¡Oh, vaya! —exclamó Emma, sorprendida—. Mírate nada más, Regina Mills.

Regina iba ataviada en un elaborado vestido negro con tonos morados y una gran capa que descendía de su cuello. Su exagerado maquillaje y peinado exótico arrancó una sonrisa en Emma.

—Nada ha cambiado, ¿eh?

Regina se rio, de pronto aparecieron Henry y Roland, vestidos como un pirata y Batman, respectivamente.

—Yo creo que sí —afirmó Regina, divertida.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, chico! —exclamó Emma, abrazando a Henry.

—Gracias, Emma —sonrió Henry.

—¿Qué se supone que eres, Swan? —preguntó Regina con una ceja levantada—. ¿Por qué el traje negro y el maquillaje tan… dramático?

Emma estaba vestida con un traje negro de cuero entallado y tacones puntiagudos, llevaba el cabello recogido sobre la cabeza y se había maquillado las cejas con polvo blanco.

—Soy "La Oscura", Regina —explicó Emma, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿La qué?

—Agh, olvídalo.

Regina se encogió de hombros y luego se dirigió con Roland y Hope hacia la mesa de dulces. Había algunas cuantas personas allí, todos conocidos de Emma.

—La operación está en marcha —susurró la rubia a Henry en cuanto Regina se alejó.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó el pequeño mirando hacia todas partes.

—En el balcón, le dije que esperara allí —respondió la rubia.

—Bien, trataré de llevar a mamá —dijo Henry y corrió hacia donde estaba su madre.

Emma se acercó también y extendió los brazos hacia Regina.

—Dame a la pequeña calabaza, iremos a pedir algunos dulces —dijo Emma, tomando a la bebé.

—¡Sí, dulces! —exclamó Roland emocionado.

—¿Estás segura?, ¿podrás sola con todo este ejército? —preguntó Regina dubitativa.

—Absolutamente.

Emma salió del departamento con los tres niños. Regina se quedó sola, bebiendo un Martini de manzana. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no conocía a nadie. ¿Por qué Emma hacía una fiesta en la que todos eran unos desconocidos?, ¿qué había sucedido con los amigos con los que solía salir?

—¿Cómo es que una reina está sola? —preguntó de pronto una voz familiar.

Regina dio media vuelta y se encontró con Robin, _su_ Robin, pero esta vez ataviado en el disfraz de Robin Hood.

—¿Robin?, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Regina desconcertada—. Creí que estarías en un avión camino a alguna parte…

—No podía perderme esta fiesta, _milady_ —sonrió Robin, acercándose a ella—. En realidad, no tenía ningún viaje... Era parte del plan. Además, renuncié a ese trabajo horrible.

—¿Qué?, ¿pero…?

—Voy a escribir, Regina —dijo Robin, convencido—. Regresaré a hacer lo que siempre quise: contigo y los niños.

Regina sonrió, de pronto lo entendía todo: el comportamiento extraño de Henry, el de Emma también y, por supuesto, la negativa de Robin de hacer algo en el cumpleaños de Henry.

—Sabes lo que intentan que suceda aquí, ¿cierto? —preguntó Regina.

—Creo que sí —respondió Robin, mirando a los ojos marrones de Regina—. Así nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas?

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo —dijo Regina, terciando una sonrisa—. Dijiste que yo…

—Eras la más hermosa de todas las mujeres —intervino Robin—. Aún lo creo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Robin se acercó un poco más y acarició el rostro de Regina.

—¿Qué nos sucedió? —preguntó ella, con los ojos cristalinos.

—No lo sé —admitió Robin, también conmovido—. Creo que ambos fuimos muy estúpidos. Todo este tiempo sólo he pensado en si algún día podrás perdonarme.

—Te he extrañado tanto, Robin.

Él sonrió y se acercó a ella. Fue como hacía trece años: sus labios se tocaron como si fuese la primera vez. Regina rodeó el cuello de Robin con sus brazos, él la estrechó hacia sí.

—¿Nos conocimos antes? —preguntó ella, con una sonrisa.

—Dudo que hubiese olvidado haberte conocido —respondió él, igual que lo había hecho trece años antes, cuando ella había le preguntado lo mismo.

Se besaron de nuevo.

—Feliz aniversario, amor —musitó él a su oído.

—Feliz aniversario, ladrón.

-x-

Henry nunca imaginó que las estrellas se vieran aún más radiantes en el bosque. Miraba muy atento a través del pequeño telescopio, con Roland a su lado pidiéndole constantemente que le dejara ver también. Regina y Robin observaban a sus pequeños sentados en una manta, acurrucados uno cerca del otro, con Hope dormida en el regazo de su padre.

Robin besó la frente de Regina, ella se abrazó a él y respiró su aroma: olía a bosque.

-x-

 **N.A.** _Creo que ahora sí me pasé… ¡fue un prompt largo! Espero que sea de tu agrado,_ jossedith1. _Espero tus comentarios y los de todo mundo. Tengo dos prompts más en lista de espera. Prometo escribirlos pronto._ _¡Gracias por sus reviews!_


	5. El amor es una debilidad

Prompt por **autumnevil5** : _Robin y Regina han comenzado a vivir juntos, él es extremadamente cariñoso con ella, pero Regina no está acostumbrada a recibir tanto afecto y sin darse cuenta se vuelve muy esquiva con él, esto genera su primera gran discusión._

-x-

 **El amor es una debilidad**

Robin era un espléndido cocinero y no tenía reparo en demostrarlo. En más de una ocasión, Regina había sido testigo de sus elaborados platillos dignos de concurso. De hecho, desde que se mudaron juntos, tres semanas atrás, ella había subido un par de kilos. Pero valía la pena, cada gramo. Sin embargo, aquella mañana, antes de ir al trabajo, Regina notó los estragos de medir una talla por encima de la normal, mientras intentaba ajustar el último botón de su blusa.

—Maldita sea… —musitaba ella, mientras forcejeaba contra su propia imagen frente al espejo.

Robin salió del cuarto de baño, con sólo los calzoncillos puestos, miró a su novia con una sonrisa.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó él, divertido.

—No puede ser posible que he engordado tanto —decía Regina, conteniendo el aire—. Todo es culpa tuya… por… alimentarme…

Se dio por vencida, el botón nunca iba a cerrar; en cambio, sus pechos saltaban a la vista por debajo del ajustado sostén. Robin se acercó a ella, la rodeó por la cintura y dijo a su oído:

—Yo creo que se ve mejor así.

Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiese siquiera besar el lóbulo de la oreja de Regina, ésta se apartó de inmediato con cara de pocos amigos.

—Se hace tarde, debo ir a trabajar —dijo ella soltándose del abrazo de Robin.

Él la observó mientras ella se ponía un suéter por encima de la blusa y luego se calzaba los tacones con prisa.

—Amor, ¿en serio te molesta?

—¿Qué? ¿Ser una ballena inmensa? —preguntó con ese dejo de sarcasmo que solía utilizar cada vez que estaba enojada por algo y que Robin ya sabía detectar muy bien.

—Para mí estás hermosa y eso no va a cambiar —sonrió Robin.

Regina lo miró fijamente por unos segundos con el ceño plegado y luego salió de la habitación sin decir nada. En cuanto Robin escuchó la puerta del departamento cerrarse soltó un suspiro.

-x-

Días después, Regina estaba convencida en que volvería a su talla a como diera lugar. Sin embargo, aquello era muy difícil, Robin seguía cocinando como para un banquete de diez personas: huevos fritos, lasagna, chili con carne, patatas fritas, tacos, etc. Además, su vida sedentaria no ayudaba mucho, pues pasar seis horas sentada en la silla de la oficina no era muy saludable.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Amaba a ese hombre. Sí, lo amaba, aunque no lo decía ni lo demostraba tantas veces como él. Era una mujer afortunada, lo sabía. Aunque a Regina le costaba un poco más demostrar sus sentimientos, había ocasiones en las que olvidaba todos los muros que alguna vez construyó para que nadie la lastimara emocionalmente y se dejaba ser y sentir con Robin. Cuando hacían el amor, Regina era capaz de olvidar sus propias reglas, capaz de dejarse amar.

Una tarde, mientras veían una película que pasaban por la televisión acurrucados en el sofá, Robin no podía dejar de observar a Regina. Ella comía palomitas de maíz distraídamente, hasta que sintió la mirada de él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, mordisqueando una palomita.

—Nada… —Robin se rio, como sintiéndose ridículo— sólo que… te amo.

Él lo dijo así, como si nada, de una forma natural. Regina tragó la palomita y esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Vas a ponerte todo cursi justo cuando hay una persecución? —se burló ella echando un vistazo al televisor.

—No soy cursi, sólo quiero que sepas que te amo y que me vuelves loco —siguió Robin acariciándole la mejilla.

—Robin, en serio, ¿qué pasa contigo? —Regina se rio y siguió comiendo palomitas como si nada.

Robin estaba un poco decepcionado. Dejó de mirarla y se concentró en la película, igual que ella.

-x-

Por la noche, cuando ambos estaban acostados, Robin no podía dormir. Tenía los brazos cruzados por debajo de la nuca y hacía rato que miraba al techo fijamente. Regina, en cambio, se había acurrucado en su lado de la cama, con los ojos cerrados, abrazada a una de las almohadas.

—Regina… —decía la voz de Robin casi en un susurro.

—Mmm… —se quejó ella.

Robin se aproximó un poco a ella y le tocó el hombro.

—Amor… —insistía Robin.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —preguntó Regina con voz adormilada.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí…

—¿Me amas?

La voz de Robin había sonado extraña. Regina abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad y miró a Robin, o lo que alcanzaba a ver de él, con un gesto de curiosidad.

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

—No lo sé —respondió Robin con un dejo de preocupación—, algunas veces tengo la sensación de que no te gusta estar conmigo.

—Me encanta estar contigo, no seas tonto —rio Regina, despreocupadamente—. Ahora duérmete, ya es muy tarde.

Regina volvió a girarse hacia su lado de la cama. Robin no quiso decir más, sin embargo no estaba menos preocupado.

-x-

Un sábado por la mañana, Robin regresó de correr, fue hacia la nevera y se sirvió un vaso con jugo. Regina estaba dándose una ducha, cuando de pronto el teléfono sonó. Robin contestó sin mucha prisa.

—Diga —preguntó Robin descolgando el auricular.

— _¿Sí?, ¿quién habla?_ —preguntó a la vez una voz femenina del otro lado del auricular.

—Robin.

— _¿Robin?, ¿qué Robin? Oh, Henry… creo que otra vez he marcado mal_ —decía la voz de una mujer—. _No es Regina._

—¿Buscaba a Regina? —preguntó Robin de pronto, confundido.

— _Sí, busco a Regina. ¿Quién habla?_

—Robin, su novio.

— _¿Novio?_

—Sí… ¿quién habla? —esta vez fue Robin quien insistió.

— _Soy su madre_ —respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea con firmeza—. _Lo siento, Regina no mencionó que estuviese saliendo con alguien._

Robin sintió que las orejas le hervían. Sin embargo, en ese momento Regina salía del cuarto de baño, envuelta en la toalla y con el cabello mojado.

—Hola —sonrió ella en cuanto vio a Robin—, ¿qué tal tu caminata?

—Tienes una llamada —respondió Robin a secas, extendiéndole el auricular.

Regina lo tomó un poco confundida.

—Diga… ¿mamá? Oh, estaba en la ducha…. Bien… Sí, estoy bien… ¿Robin? Oh… eso… bueno, yo…

Regina miró de reojo a Robin, quien seguía en la cocina bebiendo jugo como desentendido, y poco a poco fue alejándose hasta meterse de nuevo en el cuarto de baño donde él no pudiese escuchar la conversación que tenía con su madre.

Pasaron unos minutos y, finalmente, Regina regresó a la salita para colgar el teléfono, ya se había vestido con sólo unos _jeans_ y una sencilla blusa.

—Uff… mi madre, no dejaba de hablar —se quejó ella, aparentando normalidad.

Pero Robin no dijo nada, esperó a que ella fuese a la cocina a servirse cereal y entonces habló:

—Regina, ¿le has dicho a tus padres que estamos viviendo juntos? —preguntó Robin, acercándose a ella.

—¿Qué? —replicó Regina incrédula, con una risa nerviosa—. Por supuesto que sí.

—Parecía que tu madre no tenía siquiera idea de quién era yo —siguió Robin.

—No seas tonto, por supuesto que sabe. Le he hablado mucho de ti —dijo Regina sirviéndose cereal en un plato.

Robin se plantó frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos. Regina le devolvió la mirada con un poco de nerviosismo y, de pronto, se dio por vencida.

—Bien, no se lo había dicho. Pensaba hacerlo pronto —explicó ella.

—¿Cuándo? —cuestionó Robin con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Cuando nos casáramos o tuviésemos tres hijos?

—¡Wow! No… espera —intervino Regina un poco aturdida—. ¿Casarnos?, ¿hijos? ¿No crees que vas demasiado rápido, amigo?

—Regina, cuando acordamos vivir juntos creí que se trataba de un compromiso, pero lo único que pienso ahora es que sólo soy un… un compañero más de piso para ti. De pronto no quieres que me acerque, no te gusta cuando te dirijo algún cariño y algunas veces cuando te tomo de la mano me sueltas de inmediato.

Robin parecía muy dolido, Regina escuchaba con el ceño fruncido. Todo lo que Robin decía era cierto: Regina solía rehuir a las demostraciones de afecto, sobre todo públicas, que él solía tener con ella.

—Lamento si yo no soy así como tú, ¿de acuerdo? —respondió Regina, esta vez irritada—. No todos hemos tenido una familia perfecta, ni amigos perfectos, ni una vida perfecta…

—Eso es muy injusto, ¿sabes? Desde que comenzamos a salir he hecho todo para que seas feliz. ¿Qué importa todo lo demás?

—¡Por supuesto que importa, Robin! —exclamó Regina, enfadada—. ¡Tú no tuviste un matrimonio fallido ni has tenido que lidiar con eso todos los días! Pero, ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo. No puedo ser la mujer perfecta que tú esperas.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó Robin, desconcertado.

—¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! —exclamó Regina—. Quieres que nos casemos, que tengamos hijos… Creí que esto se trataba sólo de ti y de mí.

—Se trata de ti y de mí —afirmó Robin, intentando calmarse—. Pero no sabía que tenías miedo al compromiso.

—¿Te parece poco? —inquirió Regina, incrédula—. Hace un año firmé el acta de divorcio y ahora estoy aquí viviendo con un hombre que conocí en el subterráneo… ¡Dios, déjame respirar, Robin!

Regina se apartó un poco, como cada vez que él se acercaba a ella.

—Dios, si no estuviera loco por ti te diría que aquí se acabó todo —dijo Robin, verdaderamente molesto.

Regina no dijo nada, apretó muy fuerte la mandíbula. Robin no podía mirarla siquiera en ese momento, así que se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Voy a ducharme.

Él dio un portazo y enseguida la regadera comenzó a escucharse. Regina, recargada sobre la barra de la cocina, soltó un suspiro. Aquella había sido su primera gran pelea y no podía negar que tenía miedo... miedo de perderlo.

En los últimos seis meses, Robin había sido, prácticamente, perfecto. Sin embargo, ella aún recordaba cómo se sentía eso: tener una buena relación y que luego todo se echara a perder.

Regina había estado casada durante dos años con Graham, su novio de la universidad, quien creyó alguna vez que era su alma gemela. Sin embargo, se acabó de un día a otro. Desde entonces, ella había decidido no entregarse a un hombre de la misma manera en que hizo con él, se dedicó a evadir cada oportunidad de volver a estar con alguien. Después de todo, recordaba las palabras que su madre siempre repetía, quizá desde que tuvo uso de razón: "el amor es debilidad, Regina". ¿Y quién era ella para negarlo? Después de todo, su divorcio con Graham fue tan doloroso que creyó que nunca se recuperaría. Pero Robin apareció, y rompió todos sus esquemas. Y allí estaban: viviendo juntos, aunque ella no entendiese muy bien el concepto de "juntos".

Regina tomó su bolso y las llaves y salió del departamento. Cuando Robin salió de la ducha quiso arreglar las cosas, pero ella ya no estaba.

-x-

Regina regresó al departamento y encontró las luces apagadas, luego escuchó el ligero ronquido que provenía de la sala: Robin estaba dormido allí.

Ella lo contempló unos segundos, las luces de la ciudad se colaban por la ventana, iluminando el rostro de Robin que dormía apaciblemente.

Regina se acercó a él, se puso de rodillas y susurró a su oído.

—Despierta, guapo —dijo ella en un susurro.

Robin parpadeó un poco confundido y tardó unos segundos para comprender dónde estaba, qué día era y, sobretodo, que Regina estaba allí.

—Hola —dijo él con la voz áspera—, estuve esperándote.

Regina lo miró con detenimiento: Robin no era Graham, Robin no iba a traicionarla, Robin no iba a acostarse con su mejor amiga y luego irse con ella. Robin era sólo Robin. El hombre que había demostrado amarla, cuidarla y curarla.

—Roland —dijo de pronto Regina.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Robin, todavía desperezándose.

—Me gusta el nombre de Roland —respondió Regina.

—No entiendo, ¿para qué?

Regina esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, suspiró y luego agregó:

—Si tú y yo tenemos un bebé, me gustaría llamarlo así: Roland.

Robin, aunque en un inicio no comprendía, sonrió.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, incrédulo.

Regina asintió, se aproximó un poco más, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y lo miró a los ojos. En la oscuridad de la habitación, con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, ambos podían reconocerse.

—Perdón —comenzó a decir Regina—, he sido una tonta. Pero es que tenía miedo. No ha sido fácil, ¿sabes? Me cuesta aceptar que tengo una segunda oportunidad contigo. No soy el ideal de mujer cariñosa o sensible, pero te amo profundamente… Por supuesto que imagino toda mi vida contigo, no podría ser de otra manera. Y si tenemos un hijo, o dos o tres, con tu sonrisa, seré muy afortunada.

Robin esbozó una sonrisa y acarició el rostro de Regina.

—Regina, lamento si te sentiste forzada por mí. Tienes razón: por ahora sólo importamos tú y yo. Nada más. Dejemos que el tiempo se encargue de las cosas del tiempo.

Regina asintió, tenía la mirada cristalizada. Robin la besó, lentamente.

Quizá, el amor era la debilidad más férrea de Regina, pero ella tenía el corazón más resistente.

-x-

 **N.A.** _Gracias_ autumnevil5 _por el prompt. Espero que sea de tu agrado. ¡Siguen los prompts sumándose a la lista! Gracias por sus comentarios, me siento muy halagada. Recuerden: ustedes sugieren, yo escribo._


	6. Despiadado y peligroso

Prompt por **lunediose** : _Durante el hechizo "Shattered Sight" la Evil Queen se encuentra con Robin Hood._

-x-

 **Despiadado y peligroso**

Al salir de la bóveda, Regina olfateó el olor conocido del bosque. No había rastro de Emma Swan o de la otra escuálida rubia que la acompañaba. Osaron burlarse de ella y, encima, escaparon igual que un par de cobardes.

Regina estaba decidida a encontrar a Emma y tomar venganza, de una vez por todas. Se paró en seco, cruzó las manos y justo cuando estaba por desaparecer en una espesa nube púrpura, un brazo la tomó por el cuello.

—Yo no contaría con eso, su majestad.

Regina reconoció la voz de Robin Hood, el proscrito. Éste la rodeaba con el antebrazo para inmovilizarla.

—Quítame tus sucias manos de encima —gruñó Regina y enseguida, con magia, repelió al hombre que intentaba detenerla.

Robin saltó en cuanto la magia oscura de la reina se impactó contra él. Regina se había apartado y lo miraba con un gesto adusto.

—Métete en tus propios asuntos, ladrón —dijo Regina, con un tono amenazador.

—Quisiera hacer eso, su alteza, pero curiosamente usted es uno de mis asuntos —dijo Robin mientras se levantaba de la grava y poco a poco apuntaba a Regina con su arco y flecha.

Regina, quien tenía un gesto de seriedad, de pronto soltó una sonora carcajada, digna de ella. Robin seguía apuntándola sin inmutarse.

—¿Yo soy uno de sus asuntos? —preguntó la reina todavía riéndose—. ¿Acaso pretendes hacerme daño con… eso?

—Una sola flecha y cobraré justicia, su majestad —decía Robin concentrado.

—¿Y por qué exactamente? —preguntó Regina, desafiante.

—Porque usted es un ser despiadado y peligroso… su cabeza vale más que cualquier saco de oro —respondió Robin con la voz grave.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

—Matar a la Reina Malvada no te dará ningún prestigio, nunca dejarás de ser un simple ladronzuelo —dijo Regina, arrastrando las palabras.

—Si no mal recuerdo, hace un par de días, en su bóveda, yo no era sólo un ladronzuelo, majestad —dijo de pronto Robin, con una mirada perspicaz.

El rostro de Regina se tensó, encendiéndose de rojo. Robin tenía una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. Luego de unos segundos, ella volvió a tomar compostura, se irguió y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él.

—Si la memoria no me falla, aquella noche yo tampoco fui exactamente un ser despiadado y peligroso para ti —dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, de pronto la distancia entre el arco y la flecha de Robin y Regina fue mínima, él podía atravesar su pecho en cualquier momento, pero por alguna razón ni siquiera lo intentó—. Y creo que debo decir que esa fue, en mucho tiempo, la experiencia más… más… patética y mediocre que he tenido.

De pronto, con una mano Regina hizo una bola de fuego e incineró, en segundos, el arco de Robin. La flecha cayó al césped y él se quedó desarmado. Sin embargo, no se inmutó, siguió mirando a la reina malvada que le sonreía satisfecha.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, ladrón? —preguntó la reina desafiándolo con la mirada.

Robin estaba como abstraído de sí mismo, pero la reina lo retaba frente a frente; su pronunciado escote y su mirada fiera lo franqueaban.

—Usted no ha visto todo lo que tengo, su majestad —dijo Robin, también aproximándose a ella.

De pronto, no había ningún espacio personal entre ambos. Regina inclinó la cabeza a un lado y le dirigió una mirada lasciva. Luego, estiró la mano hacia el cuello de Robin, pero en lugar de apretarlo o hacerle daño, lo tomó por la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo de buenas a primeras, sin ningún miramiento. Al diablo, Emma Swan, al diablo todo… la venganza podía esperar… al menos unos minutos.

Robin correspondió al feroz beso de la reina. Después de unos breves segundos, se separaron, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, en ellos sólo había deseo. Respiraban agitados, como si algo más poderoso los consumiera.

El ladrón se arrojó de nuevo a los labios de la Reina Malvada. Ella besaba muy bien, ella besaba mejor que cualquiera de las mujeres con las que él hubiese estado antes. Pero no iba a decírselo, pues en ese momento no estaba seguro de si la odiaba o la deseaba más que nunca. Rodeó su estrecha cintura, ceñida por el corsé del ajustado vestido, y la empujó contra la corteza de un árbol. Regina esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Así que a los forajidos como tú les gusta jugar con lo salvaje —susurró ella.

—Personalmente, su alteza, prefiero llamarlo "despiadado y peligroso" —dijo él, besándola arrebatadamente de nuevo.

En unos segundos, Regina despojó a Robin de su chaleco y camisa, mientras él intentaba quitar el pesado vestido de ella. Sin embargo, la voz firme y tajante de Regina le ordenó que dejara eso.

—Cógeme —dijo la Reina Malvada, al oído del proscrito.

Robin, sin saber bien por qué, obedeció. Repentinamente, levantó las caderas de Regina, apoyándose en el árbol, subió la falda del vestido y la despojó de los pantalones de montar, mientras acariciaba sus torneadas piernas y encontraba allí, en medio de la oscuridad, la suavidad de su clítoris.

—¿Acaso he escuchado a la reina rogar por algo? —inquirió Robin Hood, mientras desabrochaba su cinturón.

—No es una súplica… es una orden.

Sin embargo, Regina estaba ávida de él, de su cuerpo. Robin esbozó una sonrisa y de pronto introdujo su miembro en la vagina de ella con brío; empujó con fuerza, haciendo que ella gimiera y se quedara sin aliento por unos segundos, con un gesto de dolor. Sin embargo, luego él comenzó a moverse dentro, con cadencia. Regina podía sentir la erección en su interior.

En la oscuridad del bosque no se veía nada y lo único que podía percibirse eran los gemidos de la Reina Malvada y Robin Hood que follaban contra un árbol.

Robin levantaba las piernas de ella mientras la penetraba y, luego, con una sola mano, comenzó a acariciar sus pechos por encima del corsé, hasta conseguir desabrocharlo un poco. Sus pezones quedaron visibles y él pudo saborearlos más de una vez.

—¿Qué tal esta vez, su alteza? ¿Sigo siendo un sucio ladrón? —decía Robin entre dientes, mientras disfrutaba de cogerla, de ver su rostro crispado en placer, placer que él mismo estaba dándole.

—Lo eres… esto es lo único funcional en ti —dijo Regina, mientras mordía uno de los labios de Robin—. Y date prisa, porque tengo que ir a cobrar la vida de alguien.

Él buscó su lengua con la suya, para hacerla callar. Luego la sujetó por el espeso cabello negro que llevaba recogido sobre la cabeza, mientras la penetraba con más ímpetu. Ella soltó un gemido y se retorció contra el árbol.

—No sólo eres un sucio ladrón… también eres un canalla mentiroso —siguió Regina, con la respiración entrecortada—. Tú y tu maldito "honor" de mierda.

Robin escuchó sus palabras y sintió que algo lo quemaba por dentro. Regina lo miraba, desafiante, pero en sus ojos, en los ojos de la Reina Malvada, había algo de dolor también.

Estaban bajo la maldición de la Reina de las Nieves, aquéllas eran las peores versiones de sí mismos, pero eso no significaba que el sufrimiento fuese menos.

—He sido un ladrón toda mi vida, su majestad, pero no un mentiroso —dijo Robin, posando sus ojos sobre los de Regina—. Al diablo el maldito honor...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Regina, frunciendo el ceño, confundida.

—Que desearía que Marian nunca hubiese regresado —respondió Robin, sin reserva.

Regina lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido, sin poder entender lo que él había dicho. Robin seguía penetrándola, sin apartar la mirada de ella y, de pronto, tuvo un orgasmo, tan doloroso como placentero. Soltó un gruñido y dejó que el placer lo invadiera. En cuanto Regina sintió que él se vaciaba dentro de ella, todo su cuerpo se estremeció y también alcanzó el clímax, sin aviso previo.

Ambos jadeaban, uno contra el otro. Regina sujetó las manos de Robin y las apartó de sus caderas, poniendo los pies sobre la tierra y evadiendo la mirada del ladrón. Rápidamente se colocó la ropa encima, casi a tientas. Robin respiraba agitado, mientras volvía a cubrirse y a abrocharse los pantalones.

Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los grillos. Regina se acomodó un mechón que colgaba de su frente y echó una mirada de desprecio a Robin.

—No te confundas, ladrón —dijo ella, recuperando el aliento—. No significa que he acabado contigo.

—Lo mismo digo, su majestad —respondió él, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice—. Con gusto esperaré su venganza.

Regina arqueó una ceja y desapareció en una nube púrpura. En cuanto Robin la vio esfumarse, recogió la flecha que estaba en el césped, luego sonrió y abrió una mano: en ella lucía la ropa interior de encaje negro de la Reina Malvada, lo único que Robin Hood pudo robarle esa noche.

-x-

 **N.A.** ¡Servida, _lunediose_! No sabes cómo me he divertido escribiendo esto. La próxima vez recordaré no escribir cosas así mientras estoy en una biblioteca. Gracias por sus prompts y por sus comentarios, estoy encantada de recibir sus ideas y de escribirlas también.


	7. La oscuridad

Prompt por **Guest** : _Final de la cuarta temporada, sólo que en lugar de Emma, Robin se sacrifica por Regina y se convierte en el nuevo oscuro._

-x-

 **La oscuridad**

Emma dio un paso hacia atrás con la daga en la mano, mientras el vórtice de oscuridad comenzaba a consumir poco a poco a Regina frente a los ojos de todos.

Robin había querido hacer algo, algo rápido, lo que fuese. No podía soportar estar allí sólo mirando cómo la oscuridad poco a poco se apoderaba de la mujer que amaba. Ella no era eso, ella no era así.

-x-

 _Él había prometido un paseo a la luz de la luna. Regina iba tomada de su mano, mientras que en su rostro se divisaba una sonrisa, quizá imposible, de esas que suceden cuando la felicidad parece un sueño._

 _Caminaban por las calles del pueblo, lejos de todo. Robin quiso estar a solas con ella, deseaba un momento para los dos. Él debía explicar muchas cosas, la mayoría dolorosas, que posiblemente ella no querría escuchar._

 _Regina había dicho: "lo superaremos… juntos". Sin embargo Robin no quería que fuese así. No quería que Regina se involucrara en esa maldita situación. Zelena era demasiado peligrosa, demasiado dañina, demasiado... Él ya no podría soportar ver más dolor en Regina, mucho menos causarlo. Quería decirle que buscaría una forma, una solución, debía haber una. Por supuesto, ya había pensado en unas cuantas, casi todas horribles, pero soluciones al fin y al cabo._

— _¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Regina, una vez que se detuvieron en la esquina de una calle._

 _Robin quiso disimular un poco, pero era evidente que algo traía en la cabeza. Esbozó una sonrisa casi triste, acarició el rostro de Regina y chocó la frente contra la suya._

— _Pienso que eres absolutamente fantástica —dijo él, con los dedos entre su oscuro cabello._

 _Regina lo miró enternecida, lo besó dulcemente por unos segundos, pero luego se separó de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos._

— _¿Acaso estás pensando en eso de lo que prometimos ocuparnos más tarde? —preguntó ella un poco inquieta._

 _Robin quiso mentir, pero no pudo. Asintió brevemente y luego desvió la mirada._

— _No quiero arruinar la noche —suspiró él, con una visible mueca de preocupación._

— _No lo haces —negó Regina, pacientemente—. Robin, creo que nosotros podemos…_

— _No —esta vez intervino él tajante—. Nosotros no. No puedo permitir que sigas involucrada en esta espantosa situación. No es tu problema, Regina. Es el mío._

— _Pero Zelena… ella… es mi hermana, después de todo —dijo Regina, con gravedad en su voz._

 _Robin lo meditó unos segundos. Estaba por confesarle a Regina que él ya había pensado en varias formas de cómo deshacerse de ese niño. No sería su hijo, no podría serlo. Robin no podría amar jamás a un ser producto de un engaño y de la mala sangre de una mujer rencorosa y malvada como Zelena._

 _No podía pensar siquiera en amarlo como amaba a Roland. Cada vez que recordaba lo que había sucedido en Nueva York, las entrañas le hervían y un vacío se formaba en su estómago aunado al asco y repudio que sentía por Zelena y, hasta cierto punto, por sí mismo._

 _Sí, podían deshacerse de ese engendro, podían… Sin embargo, Robin no tuvo oportunidad de decírselo a Regina, cuando las voces fuertes de Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret y David se escucharon al otro lado de la calle._

-x-

La oscuridad consumía a Regina. Esa mancha negra, impenetrable, densa y terrible. "Lo superaremos… juntos", Robin recordaba sus palabras como si ella apenas las hubiese pronunciado.

Parecía increíble que hacía apenas unos minutos él tenía el rostro de Regina entre sus manos. Parecía increíble todo lo malo que siempre amenazaba con cernirse sobre ellos.

Robin se acercó hacia el vórtice que, inevitablemente, intentaba expulsarlo.

—¡No, Robin, no funciona así! —Emma gritó a su lado.

Él no hizo caso, luchó contra la fuerza del viento que lo repelía. Miró la daga que Emma sostenía en la mano y luego giró hacia Regina, quien se veía cada vez más débil en medio de la oscuridad.

—¡Regina! —exclamó Robin con el aliento entrecortado y un gesto doloroso, mirándola a los ojos—. Cuida de Roland, por favor...

De pronto, Robin arrebató la daga de la mano de Emma, sujetándola con fuerza y luego la alzó al cielo.

—¡NO!

El grito de Regina fue desgarrador. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde: el vórtice de oscuridad la abandonó a ella y se apoderó, inmediatamente, del brazo de Robin y, en segundos, lo rodeó por completo.

Regina miró horrorizada cómo Robin era consumido por la mancha. El cielo comenzó a partirse entre relámpagos y truenos.

—Lo superaremos… juntos —fue lo último que Robin dijo antes de que la completa oscuridad lo consumiera.

Un relámpago los encegueció, Regina cayó al suelo, luego hubo un silencio sombrío. Robin ya no estaba, en su lugar la daga relucía sobre el suelo, quieta.

Nadie quiso moverse. Emma respiraba agitada, quería ayudar a Regina a levantarse, pero ésta lo hizo por sí sola y caminó hasta la daga que reposaba sobre el pavimento. Entonces, miró las letras inscritas en el metal, el nuevo nombre de El Oscuro: Robin Hood.

-x-

 **N. A. 1.** _Gracias a_ Guest _(invitado) que dejó el prompt, ojalá hubiese dejado su nombre también. Ya había visto algo en Tumblr al respecto, una serie de imágenes que contaban algo similar: Robin sacrificándose por Regina y me pareció sumamente hermoso. Espero haber cumplido con el cometido en esta breve historia._

 **N. A. 2** _. Sé que en un inicio dije que no hablaría nada respecto al hijo de Zelena. Sigue siendo mi postura, sin embargo, en este prompt está justificado: quería dejar un poco entredicho la propia oscuridad de Robin al querer deshacerse de lo que lo hace miserable. Creo que ese sentimiento es muy humano y, por lo mismo, muy complejo. Pienso que la oscuridad puede rodearnos en cualquier momento, especialmente cuando nos sentimos heridos._

 **N. A. 3.** _¡Gracias por sus comentarios maravillosos!_

 **N. A. 4.** _Cada vez dudo más de que ese bebé sea de Robin. Por mi propia salud mental._


	8. Lo que viene después de lo peor

Prompt por **autumnevil5** como continuación del prompt de **lunediose** : _Después de romperse el hechizo, Regina y Robin conversan sobre lo sucedido brevemente y se disculpan, pero se sienten muy avergonzados, en especial Regina, y piensan que quizá al otro no les gustó su encuentro sexual salvaje, continúan su relación intentando estar los dos en su mejor comportamiento incluso en la cama. A las tres semanas Regina se da cuenta que tiene un retraso, toma una prueba de embarazo casera, durante la espera ella y Robin se dan cuenta que fue a raíz de su encuentro del día del hechizo. La prueba sale positiva. (Se puede obviar la poción de infertilidad que tomó Regina)_

-x-

 **Lo que viene después de lo peor**

En cuanto Regina abrazó a su hijo de nuevo, estuvo convencida de que la maldición de la Reina de las Nieves se había roto en verdad. Volvía a ser ella misma, se sentía como ella misma. Henry estaba a salvo y eso la aliviaba.

La lluvia de nieve cubría a todo Storybrooke. Mientras los Charming, Emma, Elsa, su irritante hermana y el resto celebraban, Regina intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido horas antes. De algún modo, estaba consciente de que no había lastimado a nadie. La pelea con Mary Margaret sólo le había dejado un terrible dolor de espalda, pero por lo demás ambas estaban enteras.

Sin embargo, de pronto su mente se aclaró: antes de llegar a la estación del sheriff, ella había estado con Robin. Sus mejillas se encendieron al rojo vivo cuando recordó cada detalle de lo que sucedió en el bosque, específicamente _contra_ el árbol del bosque.

Estaba, por demás, avergonzada. Debía dar una explicación a Robin. No fue ella, fue la Reina Malvada, pero lo cierto era que ésta vivía en una parte de sí. ¿Por qué no se había quedado en la cripta?, ¿por qué Emma creyó que era buena idea dejarla salir? Estaba a punto de reclamar a la rubia sobre su estúpida decisión, cuando una voz familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Regina.

Era Robin, el Robin de siempre. Regina lo miró, un poco boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y estaba segura de que él podía notarlo. Él siempre la descifraba, ella no podía ocultarle nada.

—Robin… —musitó ella, acercándose a él.

Afortunadamente, los demás estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos como para notar a la ex Reina Malvada más nerviosa que nunca en su vida. En cuanto vio a Robin, las piernas le temblaron. En el pasado, la Reina Malvada había hecho cosas de las que Regina, por supuesto, se avergonzaba, pero nunca le había importado tanto disculparse con alguien como entonces.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Robin, repentinamente.

—¿Yo? —replicó Regina, un poco confundida—. Sí, claro… ¿tú estás bien?

Robin asintió, luego esbozó una sonrisa tímida y abrazó a Regina con fuerza. Ella recibió el gesto con un poco de reserva, pero finalmente correspondió al abrazo, aspirando el sutil olor del bosque de Robin.

—¿Dónde está Roland? —preguntó ella en cuanto se separaron.

—Dormido, al parecer no se dio cuenta de nada de lo que pasó —sonrió Robin.

Regina miró sus espléndidos ojos azules, pero no fue capaz de sostener su mirada por mucho más tiempo. Ella asintió, sintiéndose aliviada de que el pequeño Roland estuviese bien. La escarcha comenzó a cubrirles el cabello.

—Regina, yo… —dijo Robin, asegurándose de que nadie más los escuchara— lamento mi comportamiento de anoche. No sé qué sucedió conmigo, perdí la cabeza y…

—Robin, no, no lo hagas —se apresuró a decir Regina—. Fue la maldición, no fuimos nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo Robin, ligeramente avergonzado—. Pero, por favor, discúlpame, no me comporte a tu altura.

—¿A la altura de quién?, ¿de la Reina Malvada? —preguntó Regina con una sonrisa incrédula.

Robin también sonrió, Regina tomó su mano y luego suspiró.

—Vamos a despertar a Marian.

Él asintió, pese a todos sus temores.

-x-

Robin no podía negar que la situación con Marian fue ríspida al principio. En cuanto Regina le devolvió su corazón y finalmente estuvo despierta, descongelada, Robin y su ex mujer debieron hablar por muchas largas horas. Era claro que todo había cambiado, ahora Robin estaba con Regina, siempre lo había estado, él no podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo. Marian lo comprendió, pero iba a necesitar más tiempo para asimilarlo. Así que acordaron que ella viviría en el hostal de la abuelita, en lo que su vida se volvía más estable. Roland viviría con su padre, mientras tanto.

Sin embargo, Robin ya no acamparía más en el bosque, Regina sugirió que no era un sitio apropiado para un niño de cuatro años, así que invitó a Robin y Roland a vivir con ella y Henry. Robin aceptó, aunque en un principio un poco nervioso, pues no estaba acostumbrado a nada del nuevo mundo. Curiosamente, Roland parecía estar mucho mejor adaptado que su padre.

Regina intentaba mostrarles poco a poco las maravillas de la tecnología y las pequeñas comodidades que había en su hogar. Henry aceptó, sin ningún problema, la nueva compañía en casa, incluso disfrutaba de las ocurrencias del pequeño Roland, le gustaba tener un hermano pequeño. Su madre estaba siendo feliz y eso era lo que más importaba.

La primera noche en casa, Robin y Regina volvieron a estar juntos. Hicieron el amor en la habitación de ella, debajo y por encima de las suaves sábanas. Robin era gentil y delicado, sus caricias eran placenteras y, al mismo tiempo, tiernas. Regina disfrutó cuando él la penetró y la hizo explotar de placer más de una vez. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que se contenía, no quería que Robin volviese a ver a la Reina Malvada. La sola idea la avergonzaba hasta tal punto que creía que si eso pasaba él no querría volver a tener sexo con ella nunca más. Lo que ignoraba es que él tenía sus propios pensamientos también, y cada vez que tocaba la piel de ella, cada vez que se hundía en sus entrañas, sentía un profundo remordimiento por lo de la noche de la maldición. No es que no hubiese sido placentero, porque lo fue, sino que él se comportó como un salvaje y la había lastimado, estaba seguro de que lo había hecho; aunque ella no se había quejado, tenía visibles marcas de mordidas en el cuello y un par de moretones en los brazos, donde él la había sujetado. Incluso recordaba algunas palabras sucias y poco apropiadas que le había dicho.

—¿Robin? —preguntó Regina, con el ceño plegado, mientras se movía encima de él.

—¿Sí, amor?

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… ¿por qué?

—Pareces distraído.

Robin parpadeó rápidamente y luego fingió que nada sucedía.

—Pensaba en tu belleza.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa, agradeciendo que él no pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

Algunas noches después, cuando los niños ya dormían, Regina y Robin tenían sexo silencioso en la penumbra de la habitación. Ella intentaba ahogar sus gemidos contra el cuello de Robin, mientras que éste jadeaba penetrándola, sosteniéndola por las caderas. De pronto, las uñas de Regina se clavaron en su espalda.

—Más rápido —pidió ella al oído de él.

Robin apuró su movimiento y comenzó a empujar su miembro aún más fuerte contra las paredes de su vagina.

—Oh… Robin… más fuerte.

—¿Qué tan fuerte lo quieres, amor? —preguntó él, mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Cógeme… sólo… como quieras —intentó decir ella entrecortadamente.

La erección de Robin pesaba, era dura y palpitante. Desde hacía unos minutos luchaba contra sí mismo para no correrse inoportunamente. Sin embargo, ella lo pedía y eso lo excitaba aún más. Pero antes de que cualquier cosa pasara, con un rápido y repentino movimiento, Robin salió de Regina, quien dejó escapar un quejido incómodo.

—¿Qué…? —musitó ella.

—Necesito saber algo —dijo Robin de pronto, en la oscuridad parcial de la habitación—. Necesito saber si puedo hacer algo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Regina, confundida.

—Me siento muy culpable por lo que sucedió la noche de la maldición —comenzó a decir Robin, con la respiración entrecortada—, pero me siento aún más culpable de que lo disfruté muchísimo.

Regina lo miraba con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, a la expectativa y luego de unos segundos, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Yo también —admitió ella.

Ambos se quedaron absortos, ensimismados y, en unos cuantos segundos, volvieron a besarse con arrebato.

—¿Qué esperas, ladrón? Cógeme.

Entonces, Robin giró las caderas de Regina y la colocó en cuatro para penetrarla. Ella gimió de placer, aferrándose a la cabecera de la cama, cuando él se introdujo de nuevo en su vagina y sus manos apretaron la firmeza de sus nalgas.

—Oh, Dios… cuánto te amo —musitó Robin, empujando a través de ella, detrás de ella.

Regina escondió el rostro en la almohada, mientras el orgasmo le recorría hasta el más ínfimo centímetro de su tibio cuerpo.

-x-

Una semana después, Robin cruzó el pórtico de la mansión Mills a toda velocidad.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —exclamó, entrando apresuradamente a casa, con una bolsa de la droguería en la mano.

Regina bajó las escaleras casi corriendo, pese a los altos tacones, arrebató la bolsa de la mano de Robin y luego volvió a subir hasta el cuarto de baño.

—Tranquila, vas a lastimarte —dijo Robin, siguiéndola a paso veloz.

—Esto no puede ser posible —murmuraba ella, mientras abría la bolsa que Robin había llevado y sacaba una prueba de embarazo.

—¿Ya puedes decirme qué es eso? —preguntó Robin, muy confundido.

Regina no respondió, entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí, rápidamente. Robin esperó un minuto y enseguida se escuchó el grifo del lavamanos y luego Regina salió del cuarto con un semblante nervioso.

—Sólo debemos esperar un par de minutos —dijo ella recargándose sobre la puerta.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Robin, confundido—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Robin, eso que compraste en la droguería para mí es una prueba de embarazo casera —dijo Regina, finalmente.

Robin escuchó lo que ella dijo y pareció que no podía hacer nada más que intentar abrir la boca muchas veces sin decir una sola palabra. Regina lo miraba con un poco de temor.

—Pero no te preocupes, aún es incierto, usamos protección —dijo ella rápidamente como convenciéndose a sí misma.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Robin, todavía aturdido.

—Yo usé protección —aclaró Regina—. En la bóveda.

Robin quiso decir algo, pero lo cierto era que no entendía nada de lo que Regina decía. Esa mañana ella había despertado con náuseas, como en los últimos días, y de pronto lo había enviado a la droguería a comprar una prueba _Clearblue_ de la que él no tenía la menor idea de qué era. Entonces comprendió por qué el farmaceútico lo había visto con cara de sospecha.

—Oh —fue lo único que Robin pudo decir, sentándose en el borde de la cama, sin pestañear.

—Y hemos estado juntos después de eso, pero todas las veces he usado protección —seguía diciendo Regina, como en un monólogo que sólo ella podía comprender—. Además, me he asegurado de que no haya accidentes, ¿cierto? ¡Qué lento pasa un minuto!

Robin intentaba hacerse una idea de lo que Regina decía, pero muchas cosas desfilaban por su mente en ese medio minuto.

—Y si no fue hace un par de días… fue… —Regina detuvo su frase, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Fue aquella noche —musitó Robin, alzando la mirada hacia ella.

Ambos se miraron brevemente. La alarma del teléfono celular de Regina los sobresaltó. Ella apagó el sonido con un dedo nervioso. La prueba estaba lista. ¿Cómo había pasado eso?, ¿cómo? Justo cuando ambos habían perdido la consciencia sobre sí mismos, cuando habían sido presas de sus bajas pasiones y habían follado como un par de animales en la oscuridad del bosque.

Regina abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto de baño. La prueba de embarazo estaba sobre el lavabo. Ella lo tomó con el pulso tembloroso.

—¿Eso te lo dice? —preguntó Robin, detrás de ella, nervioso—. ¿Puedes saberlo ahora?

—Sí —musitó Regina, con la mirada fija en la prueba.

—¿Sí?, ¿sí a qué? ¿Regina?

—Sí… sí, Robin.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, sin poder dar crédito a lo que iba a decir.

—Estoy embarazada.

Robin la miró, boquiabierto. Habían estado malditos, sólo fue una noche, no habían sido ellos mismos. Pero no importaba, ya nada importaba.

—Su majestad, no se confunda… no significa que he acabado con usted.

Dijo Robin con una sonrisa, estrechó a Regina entre sus brazos, ambos riéndose como un par de locos y luego se echaron sobre la cama, para hacer el amor una y otra vez.

-x-

 **N.A.** autumnevil5 y lunediose, _muchas gracias, hermosas, por sus prompts. Siempre me divierto mucho escribiéndolos. Gracias por sus comentarios. Envíen sus propuestas, yo las escribo._


	9. Al despertar

Prompt por **Lucia** : _Regina y Robin pasan su primera noche juntos desde que él regresó a Storybrooke luego de la farsa de Marian/Zelena, a la mañana siguiente no pueden estar más felices de por fin estar juntos de vuelta._

-x-

 **Al despertar**

Regina entró en la habitación, en las manos llevaba un par de mantas limpias, algo de ropa y una almohada. Robin la miró de reojo, mientras convencía a Roland de beber el contenido de un frasquito de cristal.

—No quiero, papi —se quejaba el pequeño, apretando sus delgados labios con una mueca de desagrado.

—Debes tomarla, hijo mío —repetía Robin, quien lucía un poco cansado.

—¿Por qué? No me siento enfermo —replicaba Roland, un poco confundido—. Quiero ver a mamá, ¿dónde está?

Regina se detuvo por inercia, la delgada voz de Roland le rompió el corazón. Robin parecía haberse quedado sin nada qué decir, sabía que ningún argumento era válido para consolar la ausencia de la madre de su hijo. ¿Qué debía decirle al pequeño?, ¿qué mentira sería lo suficientemente válida y, al mismo tiempo, menos dolorosa?

—Oye, cariño, ¿qué tal un poco de chocolate caliente? —preguntó Regina, quien se dio cuenta del agobio de Robin y había aparecido de pronto una taza humeante con malvaviscos encima.

—¡Sí! Eso sí me gusta —sonrió Roland, entusiasmado.

—Pero antes, debes ponerte el pijama —indicó Regina, en ese tono que solía usar con su propio hijo.

Roland asintió. Regina extendió la muda de ropa a Robin, se trataba de una vieja pijama de Henry, para que ayudara al pequeño cambiarse. De esa forma, Robin salió del breve trance en el que se había quedado, animado por el propio entusiasmado de su hijo. Mientras tanto, Regina tomó el frasco con la poción para olvidar y vertió unas gotitas en la taza de chocolate caliente.

—Ya estoy listo, _Gina_ —dijo Roland con sus marcados hoyuelos una vez que su padre le había puesto el pijama.

Regina sonrió, se sentó sobre la cama, al lado de Roland, y extendió la taza al pequeño.

—Muy bien, cariño, ahora bebe un poco de esto y nos iremos a dormir —dijo ella, con voz suave.

Roland dio un trago al chocolate, saboreando la espuma y uno que otro malvavisco. Regina sostenía la taza, mientras acariciaba los rizos del pequeño. En menos de cinco minutos, los grandes ojos marrones de éste comenzaron a cerrarse, hasta que su cabecita se venció sobre la almohada.

Regina lo acobijó entre las sábanas y colocó la almohada extra en uno de los costados de la cama, así no correría peligro de caerse durante la noche. Era un viejo truco que usó con Henry durante mucho tiempo.

Robin miró dormir a su pequeño y no pudo contener algunas lágrimas. Giró el rostro, no quería que Regina lo viera así.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él, enjugándose las lágrimas rápidamente.

Regina bajó la mirada hacia Roland, éste lucía apacible y sereno, como cualquier niño que esperaría sólo dormir y despertar al día siguiente con la voz de su madre; pero las cosas habían cambiado. Roland ya no recordaría nada de Marian y, por lo tanto, no esperaría encontrarse con nadie más.

Mentiría si negase que estuviera enojada. En realidad, Regina estaba furiosa. Desde hacía tiempo que lidiaba con sus propios sentimientos respecto a Zelena, aun cuando la creyó muerta. Sin embargo, haber lastimado a Robin y a Roland era lo más ruin y bajo que, incluso, una bruja como ella pudo hacer.

Por supuesto que Regina sabía bien cuáles habían sido las intenciones de Zelena al hacerse pasar por la mujer de Robin. No era tonta ni ingenua, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo, de que sus sospechas fuesen ciertas.

Robin sollozaba con la cabeza agachada, encorvado al borde de la cama, al lado de su hijo. Regina extendió su mano y tomó la de él. Con un nudo en la garganta pensó: cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado, él no era culpable.

—Robin… todo va a estar bien —musitó Regina, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él—. Las cosas serán mejores mañana, te lo prometo.

Robin suspiró, ahogando su sollozo y luego alzó la mirada hacia ella.

—No merezco nada de esto —dijo la voz devastada de Robin—. Eres demasiado buena conmigo, con mi hijo, y lo único que yo he hecho ha sido lastimarte… Yo dudé… dudé en irme, no quería cruzar la línea, pero lo hice por ella, por la madre de mi hijo… no me di cuenta… soy un completo idiota.

Regina apretó la mano de Robin y negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie se dio cuenta.

Robin volvió a girar el rostro. Ambos se quedaron callados por unos minutos. La suave y tranquila respiración de Roland era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Regina comenzaba a sentirse cansada, pasaba de medianoche y el camino desde Nueva York había sido largo; todas esas horas de manejo, con la tensión de su hermana en el automóvil con Emma, y Robin a su lado, callado y distante. Sus ojos comenzaban a vencerse, pero no quería dejar a Robin solo.

—Ven aquí —susurró Regina.

Robin la miró con los ojos llorosos e irritados, parecía que no quería hacerlo, pero finalmente se removió en el suave colchón de la cama, intentando no despertar a Roland. Así, ambos quedaron lado a lado del pequeño, como acunándolo. Robin recostó la cabeza en la almohada. Regina suspiró y finalmente cerró los ojos.

—Regina… yo la besé —dijo de pronto la voz ronca de Robin.

Ella no había querido escuchar eso. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablarlo, pero no esa noche. Suficiente tenía con las cosas que habían pasado por su imaginación. Hablar de ellas las volvería reales y dolorosas.

Pero él lo dijo, lo puso delante de ellos. Regina abrió los ojos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Robin, lo sé —susurró Regina, sabía que Roland no podía escucharlos, pero prefería mantener el tono—. Creíste que era tu esposa.

Robin tenía un gesto de angustia, también de repudio. Sus brillantes ojos azules estaban opacados por un invisible velo de desasosiego.

—En verdad, nunca me di cuenta —repitió él, acosado por el recuerdo.

—Robin, no…

—Regina, no pasó nada más entre nosotros —dijo él, finalmente.

Regina se quedó sin aliento, la confesión la tomó por sorpresa. Su corazón palpitó violentamente, creyó que él iba a revelar lo peor, pero por primera vez pensar cosas terribles no fue un acierto.

—¿Quieres decir que… ustedes no…? —comenzó a decir ella, sin saber bien cómo hacerlo.

—No, nunca —negó Robin—. No pude. No contigo en mi mente.

Regina había tenido tanto miedo, tantas dudas, incluso cuando se dirigían a Nueva York. Y cuando finalmente vio a Robin y lo abrazó, quiso que todo fuese mentira, que Zelena no fuese Marian, que las cosas no fuesen así. Que Robin negara haber dormido con quien creyó que era su esposa no sólo aliviaba sus peores temores, también daba sentido a todo lo demás.

—Vamos a dormir, mañana hablaremos —dijo Regina, no como una orden, sino como una petición.

Robin asintió, parecía aliviado. Había querido explicarle todo a Regina desde el inicio, pero Roland estuvo con ellos todo el tiempo. En ese momento lo estaba también, pero el dulce sueño del pequeño les había devuelto la tranquilidad.

Ambos se acomodaron entre las almohadas, con el niño dormido entre ellos. Esta vez fue Robin quien tomó la mano de Regina, entrelazando sus dedos. Regina esbozó una sonrisa, cerró los ojos y finalmente pudo dormir sin miedo.

-x-

Antes del amanecer, Robin abrió los ojos: Roland y Regina dormían profundamente. La habitación apenas estaba iluminada por la creciente mañana. Se escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros y las manecillas de un reloj sobre la pared.

Regina tenía el cabello un poco desordenado en su frente. Lucía absolutamente relajada, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y la respiración lenta y pausada. Hacía unos cuantos días, Robin hubiese creído imposible verla así, despertar a su lado, con su hijo en medio de ellos. Aquello era lo más parecido a la felicidad.

Robin apartó los mechones del rostro de Regina y luego se acercó para besarla. No estaba seguro si debía hacerlo luego de la confesión de la noche anterior, pero lo hizo como un impulso. Fue un beso suave y cálido que hizo que ella abriera los ojos.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Regina un poco adormilada y confundida.

—Nada, sólo que tenías razón —dijo Robin, en voz baja.

—¿En qué?

—Por la mañana todo se ve mejor.

Robin sonreía. Regina también lo hizo, acariciando su mejilla. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez un poco más.

—No pienso volver a separarme de ti, no pienso volver a ser así de estúpido —murmuraba Robin, besándola fervientemente.

—Lo sé… lo sé… —decía ella— pero no aplastes a Roland.

Robin soltó una risa. El pequeño dormía a pierna suelta. Regina también rio un poco, estaba contenta, como no lo había estado desde entonces.

Ambos sabían que reconstruir su relación, reconstruirse a sí mismos, iba a tomar tiempo, pero los primeros rayos del sol alumbraban la habitación, lo iluminaban todo, devolviendo la esperanza de lo que estaba por venir.

-x-

 **N.A.** _Gracias,_ Lucia _por tu prompt. Tal vez es un poco distinto a lo que quizá todo mundo esperaba: sexo loco y salvaje. Pero, de alguna manera, quise hacer algo un poco más íntimo. Luego de lo de Zelena las cosas entre Robin y Regina no pueden ser fáciles. Sin embargo, no quería quedarme con las ganas de negar el storyline de la serie… ¡Ja! Anti Zelena-anti guionistas. Tengo dos prompts más en la lista de espera. Gracias por su paciencia._


	10. Una historia no contada

**N.A.** _ **Los prompt siguen, el Outlaw Queen sigue… Gracias por sus valiosos mensajes. Ustedes piden, yo escribo.**_

-OQ-

Prompt por **OutlawQueenEndGame** : _La hija de Robin y Regina es quien rompe la primera maldición._

-x-

 **Una historia no contada**

Henry estaba doblemente decepcionado. Por un lado, Regina continuaba con la hostilidad de siempre, intentando por todos los medios que Emma se marchara de la ciudad, lo de la señorita Blanchard había llegado demasiado lejos. Y, por otro lado, la misma Emma permanecía incrédula, sin aceptar que la maldición era real, empeñada en que conseguiría sacar a Henry del pueblo de algún modo.

Ya no era sólo una madre con quien tenía que lidiar, ahora eran dos. Estaba seguro que ninguna cedería, ninguna aceptaría que la otra ganara.

Todo aquello era demasiado trabajo para un niño de diez años. Estaba cansado. Quizá, era momento de darse por vencido antes de que alguien más resultara lastimado.

Por eso había ido al muelle. Necesitaba estar lejos de las dos madres que peleaban por él. No deseaba que nadie sufriera, ni siquiera Regina; ser la Reina Malvada ya debía ser suficiente problema. A esas alturas, ya no estaba seguro de que las cosas que había creído fielmente cuando fue a buscar a Emma. Regina, su madre, sí lo amaba. Ella intentaba, en verdad intentaba, ser mejor persona… eso debía significar algo.

Henry suspiró mientras hojeaba su libro de cuentos sobre las piernas. Tal vez sólo debía dejar todo por la paz. Obligar a Emma a creer no era la solución, mucho menos molestar aún más a Regina. Él no quería decepcionar a ninguna de las dos.

De pronto, tuvo una sensación muy extraña, como un escalofrío en la nuca, igual que si alguien estuviese mirándolo. Giró rápidamente hacia la izquierda, hacia la bodega de los pescadores y notó que un par de ojos azules lo observaban, atentamente, detrás de un bote de basura. Henry alzó la cabeza para ver un poco mejor, pero los ojos se escondieron en un segundo.

Con curiosidad, Henry se levantó de la banca donde había estado sentado y se dirigió lentamente hacia la bodega.

—¿Hola? —preguntó con un poco de cautela—. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las aves que descendían, de vez en cuando, al puerto. Henry se acercó con reserva. Los ojos volvieron a aparecer y lo observaron fijamente.

—Hola, soy Henry, ¿quién eres tú? —preguntó un poco confundido.

De pronto, una niña salió de entre las sombras. Henry pensó que quizá era un par de años menor que él, con el cabello color chocolate, oscuro pero brillante, y la piel aperlada. Además de poseer esos poderosos ojos azules que lo miraban como escudriñándolo. Sus facciones definidas le recordaban a alguien, pero no estaba seguro a quién. Iba vestida con un vestido color verde, con un abrigo azul marino encima, usaba unas botas rojas y cargaba una mochila rosa sobre la espalda.

—¿Te he visto antes? —preguntó Henry arrugando la nariz—. En la escuela quizá, ¿cierto?

La niña negó con la cabeza, parecía demasiado tímida como para responder.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —volvió a preguntar Henry, aunque no estaba seguro de que ella hablase en algún momento.

—Hope —respondió la niña con una voz delgada y suave.

Henry sonrió.

—Hola, Hope —asintió el niño—. ¿Vives aquí cerca?

—No —negó de nuevo la niña.

—Oh, vaya… —dijo Henry y luego miró hacia todas partes, quería asegurarse de que hubiese alguien más allí— ¿están tus padres conti…?

Pero cuando él se giró para hablar de nuevo con ella, la niña ya había desaparecido.

—¡Henry!

La voz fuerte de Emma hizo que el aludido saltara un poco y saliera de sus pensamientos. La rubia se acercó al muelle rápidamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí, chico? Te busqué por todas partes.

—Sólo he estado por ahí —dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros.

-x-

En el auto, Henry iba muy pensativo y callado. Emma también. Mientras conducía, sospechaba que ella tenía un poco de culpa, pues los últimos días habían sido caóticos y vertiginosos para el niño.

—Sabes que debo llevarte con tu madre, ¿cierto? —dijo Emma, intentando mejorar la situación.

—Lo sé —respondió Henry sin mirarla siquiera.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó la rubia, un poco intrigada.

—Nada.

Henry se quedó callado un par de minutos y poco antes de llegar a la calle de Mifflin, volvió a hablar.

—Emma, ¿tú crees en fantasmas?

La rubia desaceleró y aparcó justo frente a la casa de la alcaldesa. Henry la miraba como esperando una respuesta urgente.

—¿Fantasmas? —preguntó Emma un poco pensativa—. Yo… supongo que… no.

Henry suspiró resignado.

—Oye, tú pediste mi opinión —respondió Emma un poco mosqueada.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió el chico.

—Henry… —Emma no quería decirlo, no quería hacerlo, en verdad, pero debía aclararlo— ¿esto es como todo eso sobre los cuentos de hadas? Porque si es así…

—Olvídalo.

Dijo Henry tajantemente, bajó del auto amarillo rápidamente y soltó la puerta de un golpe. Corrió a través de la vereda hasta la mansión Mills y echó una última mirada de decepción a Emma.

-x-

La puerta se escuchó e inmediatamente Regina se levantó del sofá, tenía visibles lágrimas en los ojos. En cuanto Henry la vio, agachó la cabeza y se dirigió escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación.

—Henry… ¿no vas a cenar? —preguntó ella, con un tono suave.

Henry se detuvo en el rellano de la escalera y miró a su madre, luego esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—Sí, mamá.

-x-

Regina preparó una ensalada de lechuga y manzana con nueces y como plato fuerte sirvió espagueti a la boloñesa. De nuevo, después de mucho tiempo, madre e hijo cenaban juntos, en medio del silencio de la mansión.

Durante las últimas noches, Regina se había ido a la cama con una manzana y un té completamente sola, pues Henry pasaba todo el tiempo con Emma, y algunas veces cenaban en el departamento de Mary Margaret, aunque ella se lo prohibiera.

Henry ya no era el niño dócil y gentil que ella había criado. Ahora parecía molesto, con una actitud retadora. Cenar juntos era todo un suceso. Regina tenía un gesto de complacencia, por fin volvía a tener a su hijo con ella, aunque fuese por un momento.

—Mamá, ¿estabas llorando? —preguntó de pronto Henry.

Regina, tomada por sorpresa, terminó el bocado, se limpió las comisuras de los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—No, cariño, ¿por qué piensas eso?

—No lo sé… —respondió Henry un poco entristecido.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

—Creo que has visto mal, jovencito.

Henry suspiró, estaba seguro de que su madre había estado llorando antes de que él llegara a casa. Eso era justo lo que quería evitar. No quería seguir lastimándola, después de todo ella no lo merecía.

Cuando terminaron la cena y Regina alzaba los platos para ponerlos en el lavaplatos, Henry se acercó a ella.

—Mamá, ¿podríamos leer algo antes de dormir?

Regina miró a su hijo como si éste fuese irreal. ¿Era posible que Henry volviera a ser el niño de siempre? Ella sonrió, conmovida, intentando ahogar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

—Claro, vamos.

-x-

Aunque su cama era suave y reconfortante, con las sábanas limpias como siempre y el edredón acolchonado, Henry no podía dormir. Hacía casi una hora que había leído unos cómics con su madre y que ésta le había dado un beso de buenas noches.

Desde entonces sólo había estado observando el techo. La lámpara en la mesita de noche era lo único que iluminaba la oscuridad. No podía conciliar el sueño porque pensaba en la niña del muelle. Estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto en la escuela, ni en el parque, ni en Granny's, pero su rostro le era familiar.

El gélido viento de octubre mecía los árboles. A Henry nunca le había gustado el sonido que éstos hacían, algo así como un silbido inquietante.

De pronto, unos golpecitos se escucharon en la ventana. Henry asomó la cabeza por encima de las sábanas. Pensó que quizá su imaginación estaba yendo demasiado lejos, tal y como Emma siempre lo decía. Pero los golpecitos volvieron a escucharse, alguien arrojaba pequeñas piedras al vidrio.

Henry se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, con cautela levantó la madera y dejó que el frío viento entrara en su habitación. Miró con curiosidad hacia el jardín y allí, muy cerca del árbol, estaba Hope, la misma niña del muelle, con un curioso gorro de lana sobre la cabeza.

—Tú… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Henry un poco asustado.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

-x-

Henry se mordió el labio, como cada vez que estaba nervioso. Debía pasar de medianoche. Si su madre descubría que estaba levantado, con la ventana abierta y conversando con una niña desconocida, lo castigaría de por vida.

—¿Estás segura de que no eres un fantasma? —preguntó Henry para asegurarse.

—No, no lo soy, tonto —sonrió Hope.

Su sonrisa era encantadora y estaba marcada por unos hoyuelos. Henry, aunque todavía inseguro, no tenía miedo. Parecía una niña real.

—Espera allí —dijo él y luego se alejó.

Hope asintió y esperó un par de minutos. Luego, Henry apareció de nuevo en la ventana, vestido ya con ropa abrigadora, una bufanda y un gorro también, listo para salir.

—¿Por qué huiste? —preguntó Henry con curiosidad—. ¿Quién eres?

—Ya te lo dije, mi nombre es Hope —respondió la niña con una dulce voz.

 _Continuará…_

-OQ-

 **N.A.** Querida **OutlawQueenEndGame,** tu prompt me ha gustado tanto que creo que merece más tiempo y espacio para contarse. Mientras lo escribía pensé en que iba a llevarme más trabajo de lo que pensé en un inicio, por ello propongo que esta historia se convierta en un fanfic aparte. ¿Qué te parece? Creo que es una historia con demasiados giros dramáticos que pueden llevar a un buen lugar. Tengo algunos prompts en espera, por ello sólo pido paciencia, quiero que todos tengan finales felices. ¡Gracias! Espero ansiosa los comentarios.


	11. Cosa de reyes

Prompt por **lunediose** : _Camelot. El rey Arturo y Regina se han entendido muy bien. Robin está celoso._

~OQ~

 **Cosas de reyes**

Robin no podía sentirse más orgulloso de ella. Regina lo estaba manejando a la perfección. No sólo se había plantado allí, frente a todos, como La Salvadora, sino que también había vuelto a lo suyo, a lo que sabía hacer de antaño: ser la reina. Parecía ser un talento, algo que salía de ella muy natural. La gente de Camelot lo había notado, lo mismo que el rey Arturo, quien no había escatimado en regalarle algunas joyas como bienvenida, entre ellas un collar. Robin lo tomó con calma: era parte de ser La Salvadora.

En cuanto los foráneos de Storybrooke se asentaron en el reino, la gente de Camelot se portó muy amable y cálida. Sin embargo, no había duda de que existía un trato especial hacia Regina. Aquella mañana, mientras desayunaban en el gran comedor del castillo, ataviados ya con los ropajes propios de le Edad Media, uno de los guardias personales del rey se acercó a la mesa donde Regina, Robin, Henry y Roland desayunaban próximos a la mesa de los Charming, quienes estaban solos, sin Emma.

—Su majestad, el rey ha pedido verla ahora mismo —dijo el guardia haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

—¿A mí? —preguntó Regina un poco distraída, mientras intentaba convencer a Roland de que probara la avena.

El guardia asintió. Regina miró a Robin de reojo, como sorprendida.

—El rey cree necesario conversar sobre la próxima búsqueda del mago Merlín —agregó el guardia ante la mirada incrédula de ella.

Regina no sabía bien qué hacer. De pronto la voz de Snow la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Regina?, ¿todo bien?

Rápidamente, Regina regresó a ser la de siempre. Asintió brevemente y se levantó de la silla.

—Robin, ¿podrías tú…?

—Por supuesto, amor —asintió Robin con una sonrisa—. Ve tranquila, yo me hago cargo.

Regina asintió y caminó hacia donde el guardia le indicó, seguida por otros dos más. Quizá ella ya había olvidado lo que era eso de ser seguida por una escolta real, pues sus pasos fueron cortos y nerviosos. La mirada de Snow siguió a Regina hasta que ésta se perdió en uno de los umbrales.

—Creo que por un momento a mamá se le olvidó que sigue siendo la reina —sonrió Henry, divertido, hacia Snow.

—Eso parece —respondió Snow un poco pensativa.

Robin miró su expresión. Sin embargo, él parecía tranquilo y confiado.

—No quiero avena, papi, quiero las galletas de Regina —se quedó de pronto la vocecilla de Roland.

—Creo que no habrá galletas por un tiempo, hijo —respondió Robin—. Anda, come la avena, solías comerla antes, ¿recuerdas?

Roland negó con la cabeza. Robin soltó un suspiro resignado.

-x-

Terminado el desayuno, Snow y David se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían con Emma. Ésta seguía empeñada en no salir de allí. Robin prefirió pasear por los patios del castillo, con Roland de su mano. Henry se unió a ellos luego de un rato.

—Hola, Robin, ¿sabes algo de mamá? —preguntó el muchacho casi adolescente.

—Aún no, chico —respondió Robin, un poco serio—. Parece que esa reunión se ha alargado un poco más.

—¿Será que hay problemas? —siguió Henry un poco preocupado.

—Espero que no —dijo Robin con una falsa sonrisa que intentó tranquilizar al chico—. Y si los hay estoy seguro de que tu madre sabrá resolverlos.

—He pensado que quizá esto de La Salvadora no ha sido una buena idea —musitó Henry.

Robin miró de reojo a unos guardias que custodiaban los jardines a lo lejos, parecían ajenos a ellos. Roland continuaba jugando muy cerca de una de las fuentes.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Henry? —preguntó Robin con el ceño fruncido.

—Tal vez el rey ha llamado a mamá por el asunto de la magia, más que por ser la reina de lo que sea que signifique nuestro reino —respondió el chico.

Robin no supo qué decir, se quedó pensativo un rato, mientras vigilaba a Roland que seguía jugando despreocupadamente. Parecía que el chico decía algo serio. Henry también se quedó en silencio, haciéndole compañía.

-x-

Antes de la cena, Regina regresó a los aposentos que compartía con Robin y sus hijos. En cuanto entró en la habitación Robin pudo notar que había algo distinto en ella. Tenía un aire diferente, como renovado.

—Hola, amor, ¿cómo estuvo la reunión? —preguntó Robin despegando la vista del recién dormido Roland. Henry apartó también la mirada de su libro de cuentos.

—Grandiosa —sonrió Regina, acercándose a ellos—. ¿Puedes creer que este castillo tiene una doble torre de homenaje? El rey vive en una sola, donde tiene pasadizos secretos, y en la otra viven los caballeros de la corte. ¡Y yo que creí que mi castillo estaba lo suficientemente reforzado! ¡Quién lo diría!

—Vaya, sí que debe ser difícil tanto poder —sonrió Robin, mordazmente—. Pero, ¿cómo fue la reunión?, ¿alguna pista sobre Merlín?

—Oh, no, aún nada —negó Regina, sentándose en el borde de la cama donde Roland dormía profundamente—. Parece que llevará tiempo.

—Así que… ¿fue una reunión de casi tres horas por nada? —inquirió Robin un poco incrédulo.

—Yo no diría que nada, pude conocer el castillo —respondió Regina, en su voz había un aire de solemnidad que Robin había visto hacía muchísimo tiempo en el Bosque Encantado—. Arturo fue muy amable al mostrarme su feudo, incluso pude recorrer las caballerizas.

—¿ _Arturo_? —replicó Robin con burla—. ¿Ya no es el rey Arturo?, ¿ahora sólo… _Arturo_?

—Bueno, entre reyes está permitido tutearse —respondió Regina como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

—Vaya, seguro es lo único que puede hacer ese rey de pacotilla —musitó Robin como queja.

—¿Cómo dices? —respondió Regina un poco irritada—. ¿Sucede algo contigo, Robin?

—Nada —negó Robin, apretó los labios y no pudo resistir continuar hablando—, sólo que no entiendo cuál fue el punto de una reunión entre "reyes" si no hicieron otra cosa más que pasearse por ahí, alabándose uno al otro.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —escudriñó Regina, enfadada—. Yo no estuve alabando a nadie. Accedí a reunirme con el rey porque él lo pidió y lo creí importante. ¿Cuál es tu problema, ladrón?

—Creo que ése es exactamente el problema —respondió Robin intentando no alzar la voz para no despertar a su hijo—: yo soy sólo un ladrón. En este reino nadie de nosotros es quien dice ser. El rey Arturo… _Arturo_ como tú lo llamas ahora… no sabe ni la mitad de la verdad de las cosas y por eso se comporta tan amable e indulgente. En cuanto sepa lo que yo hacía en el Bosque Encantado iré al calabozo y adivina qué pasará contigo.

Robin lo había dicho, no había querido, pero lo había dicho. Los ojos de Regina se inyectaron de furia. Había entendido muy bien lo que Robin insinuaba.

—Henry, ve con tus abuelos, por favor —dijo Regina con la voz áspera.

El muchacho, quien había presenciado el inicio de la pelea desde un rincón, se levantó y dejó su libro de cuentos sobre uno de los armarios. Luego salió de la habitación echando una mirada compasiva hacia Robin, como diciendo "pobre tonto, no sabes en lo que te has metido". En cuanto el chico cerró la puerta, la mirada de Regina se volvió contra el ladrón que permanecía al lado de su dormido hijo.

—¿Puedes aclarar eso último que dijiste? —preguntó Regina con un tono incierto, mucho más retórico que inquisitivo, el mismo que solía usar cuando era la reina—. ¿Acaso crees que no merezco un trato especial por parte de ningún rey sólo porque soy la Reina Malvada?

—Yo no dije eso, amor… —comenzó a decir Robin, casi como disculpa.

—¿Amor?, ¿ahora soy eso? Hace cinco minutos creí que dijiste que soy una impostora —siguió Regina cruzándose de brazos, sumamente molesta.

Roland se removió un poco entre las sábanas.

—Por favor, esta discusión no va a llevar a ninguna parte —dijo Robin, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Yo creo que sí.

Regina, decidida, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta el balcón. Robin entendió lo que sucedía y la siguió, cerrando las puertas del balcón detrás de él.

—Regina, yo… lo siento, no quería… —dijo él con su voz suave.

—Robin, desde que llegamos a esta tierra no he dejado de pensar en ella.

—¿En quién?

—En la Reina Malvada.

Robin frunció el ceño, no comprendía.

—Sí, yo pienso en ella como si fuese otra persona. Hace tiempo que he dejado de asociarla a mí y creí que tú también lo harías —suspiró Regina, parecía decepcionada—. Pero veo que ganar la confianza de las personas conlleva más que compartir la cama, ¿cierto?

—Te equivocas —se apresuró Robin a negar—. Te conozco bien y soy el primero en poner las manos al fuego por ti. Aún si no estuviésemos juntos, aún si no fuésemos nada más que una reina y un ladrón, yo creería en ti.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede con todo esto del rey? —preguntó Regina, confundida.

—Yo, quizá… estoy un poco celoso.

Robin dijo aquello con una mirada lastimera, como la de un cachorro. Regina lo miró atenta y luego soltó una risa incrédula.

—¿Celoso?, ¿tú?, ¿por qué? —preguntó ella, divertida.

—No lo sé —dijo Robin pasándose una mano por el cuello—, esto del rey y la reina me puso algo loco. Desde que llegamos aquí te ha hecho regalos, elogios, pide hablar contigo… No lo sé… Algunas veces todavía me pregunto cómo es que una reina como tú se ha fijado en un pobre diablo como yo.

—Yo también me lo pregunto, ladrón —añadió Regina con burla.

Robin la miró y sonrió aún avergonzado.

—Lo lamento tanto, amor, ¿podrías perdonarme y hacer como que nada de esto sucedió?

—Creo que voy a pensarlo —dijo Regina, poniéndose seria de repente—. Aunque, creo saber la respuesta a tu pregunta, de por qué me he enamorado de ti, quiero decir —añadió acercándose a él y rodeando su torso.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Robin acariciando el rostro de ella.

—Sí —asintió Regina mirando hacia sus labios—, debe ser por ese temperamento loco tuyo… y por lo que llevas debajo de tus pantalones.

Robin soltó una risa. Regina lo besó dulcemente.

—No deberías estar celoso, no podría fijarme en ningún otro pobre diablo —sonrió Regina, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Menos mal que Henry salió de la habitación —musitó Robin entre besos.

—¿Quién dice que debemos regresar a la habitación?

~OQ~

 **N.A. ¡Gracias por el prompt** lunediose **! Hace tanto que te lo debía. Espero no decepcionarte. Sigo con más prompts a la espera, gracias por su paciencia.**


	12. Self control

Prompt por **jossedith1** : _Esta vez, Regina es la mejor estudiante del instituto, además de la más popular y, por una apuesta, tiene que seducir al nuevo profesor. Robin desde un principio se siente atraído por la belleza de la joven y decide seguir el juego, pero lo que empieza como un juego de apuestas, termina siendo amor verdadero, amor que da sus frutos y ello le trae grandes problemas por ambas partes._

 _ **~OQ~**_

 **Self control**

—No, no, no, por favor… —decía Regina con voz desesperada, mientras agitaba vigorosamente la prueba de embarazo que había dado positivo hacía un minuto— esto no puede sucederme a mí.

Apoyó su espalda sobre la fría pared del baño y se dejó resbalar lentamente hasta sentarse sobre la baldosa del suelo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mientras se escuchaban algunos golpecitos en la puerta.

—¿Regina?, ¿qué sucedió? ¡Dios, estás matándome! —dijo la voz de Emma, su mejor amiga, del otro lado del cuarto de baño.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?, ¿cómo debía decirlo? La prueba lo evidenciaba todo, parecía que se reía, que gritaba justo frente a su cara: "¡estás embarazada, idiota!".

-x-

 _En el otoño de 1988, Robin debió buscar un empleo en Brooklyn Heights, luego de que su matrimonio fracasara rotundamente. Sólo había estado casado un año con Marian y fue suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no estaba hecho para las relaciones amorosas._

 _La ruptura significó muchas cosas, entre ellas mudarse al departamento de John, el cual era un sitio agradable y lindo, aunque muy pequeño y con una renta muy costosa. Sin embargo, Robin agradeció el gesto de su amigo y se propuso buscar un empleo lo más pronto posible. Su profesión como músico no dejaba mucho, así que debía conseguir algo que costeara su vida._

 _Una mañana, mientras hojeaba el periódico a mitad de un cargado café, encontró el anuncio:_

SE BUSCA PROFESOR DE MÚSICA DE TIEMPO COMPLETO

 _Robin, emocionado, leyó rápidamente los datos de la escuela: Saint Ann's School. Recortó con los dedos el anuncio, miró el reloj de la cocina, si se daba prisa podía ir a entrevistarse con el director. Apresuró el café, corrió hacia la ducha y en menos de diez minutos estaba listo para salir._

— _¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? —preguntó su corpulento y barbudo amigo John con voz rasposa cuando lo vio listo para salir._

— _Tengo una cita de trabajo —respondió Robin con una sonrisa._

— _¿Dónde?_

— _Una escuela… Saint Ann's, algo así._

 _John, quien apenas se espabilaba, lanzó una risa grave._

— _¿Y piensas ir vestido así?_

— _¿Cuál es el problema? —inquirió Robin mirándose los jeans de mezclilla y la sencilla camisa de franela a cuadros._

— _¡Es un colegio católico! —rió John—. Mejor cámbiate por un traje y una corbata._

— _¿Hablas en serio?_

— _Muy en serio, colega —asintió John acercándose a la cafetera que hervía._

— _Rayos._

 _Robin corrió de nuevo a su habitación, revolvió un poco el armario y por fin encontró el traje gris que había usado el día de su boda. Se quedó unos segundos mirándolo y luego pensó que no había tiempo para pensar en sentimentalismos, mucho menos en las estúpidas decisiones que había tomado en su vida._

-x-

—Mierda, Regina, tu madre va a hacerte pedazos —decía la voz de Emma, casi como en un monólogo—. ¿Por qué no usaste condón?, ¿acaso no tomaste clase de Higiene con la señora Lucas?

—Emma, cállate —dijo Regina, tajantemente—. Sí usé condón.

—¿Qué?, ¿entonces qué pasó? —preguntó la rubia, incrédula.

—Se rompió… —respondió Regina, ligeramente avergonzada.

—¿Qué?, ¿y cómo es que lo hicieron de todas formas? —inquirió Emma sin dar crédito.

—¡No lo sé! Ninguno de los dos quiso parar, supongo —dijo Regina, bastante irritada—. ¿Quieres dejar de preguntar idioteces?

—Está bien, está bien… Cielos, las hormonas sí que te ponen muy gruñona —se quejó la rubia sentándose al lado de su amiga sobre la baldosa del baño.

—Sólo… guarda silencio, necesito pensar —decía Regina concentrada en un punto fijo.

—Está bien.

El silencio duró sólo diez segundos, cuando Emma volvió a abrir la boca.

—¿Vas a decírselo?

—¿A quién?

—A Robin.

Regina se quedó fría.

—No lo sé.

-x-

 _La entrevista de Robin fue muy rápida, mucho más de lo que creyó. El director había hojeado el currículum y finalmente lo había dejado sobre su escritorio, dirigiéndose a Robin cara a cara._

— _¿Cuántos años tiene, profesor Locksley?_

— _Ehm… tengo veintitrés años —asintió Robin un poco incómodo con la pregunta._

— _Quiere decir que no tiene experiencia impartiendo clases._

— _En realidad… no, pero puedo aprender —respondió Robin un poco ingenuo._

 _El director no dijo nada, sólo suspiró y se recargó sobre su silla de piel que rechinaba igual que si alguien se hubiese tirado un pedo, a Robin le hacía mucha gracia._

— _Acaso… ¿está casado? —agregó el director de pronto._

 _La pregunta tomó a Robin por sorpresa, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que el director señalaba con la mirada la alianza que él llevaba en el dedo anular. No, ya no lo estaba, pero seguía llevando ese pedazo de metal en su piel por descuido. Sin embargo, la mirada del director era de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo expectativa. Así que Robin respondió lo que aquel hombre deseaba escuchar._

— _Sí, lo estoy._

— _Vaya, no lo creí. Usted es tan joven._

— _En Irlanda tenemos un dicho: Ní mar a shíltear a bhítear —dijo Robin en un perfecto acento irlandés que usaba para impresionar—. Lo que quiere decir: las cosas no son lo que parecen._

 _Robin salió de la oficina del director, con la frente en alto y un contrato por un año como el nuevo profesor de música._

-x-

Regina no sabía qué era peor: darle la noticia a su madre o a Robin. Estaba sumamente asustada, además su cuerpo no ayudaba mucho: las náuseas y los mareos no le dejaban en paz, ni le permitían pensar con sensatez. Lo mismo que sus extremos cambios de humor; una noche había llorado viendo E.T. con Emma y otro día se enfureció sólo porque su padre había olvidado comprar los Cheerios.

La rubia no hacía otra cosa más que insistir en que Regina tenía que decírselo a alguien más. A ella no se le daba muy bien eso de guardar secretos. Cada vez que Cora aparecía en la sala, Emma tenía miedo de gritar: "¡Regina está embarazada del profesor de música del colegio!".

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando se comience a notar? —preguntó Emma una tarde mientras ambas recorrían las calles de Nueva York buscando el vestido perfecto para el baile de graduación.

—No lo sé —dijo Regina, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero alguna vez leí en una revista que eso sucede hasta los cuatro o cinco meses. Hay tiempo antes de eso.

—¿Tiempo para qué?

—Para decírselo a Robin.

—¿Por fin has decidido decírselo?

—Creo que sí. Es justo —asintió Regina, con la vista perdida.

—¡Oh, mira eso! —exclamó Emma señalando con el dedo una tienda de ropa de bebé—. Tal vez deberías comprar algo.

—¿Estás loca? —inquirió Regina con la voz grave—. No pienso comprar nada de eso.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Emma bastante decepcionada—. ¡Oh! No te preocupes, siempre puedes comprar ropa amarilla si aún no sabes qué es.

—No seas tonta —increpó Regina, un poco seria—. No pienso comprar nada porque no voy a quedarme con este bebé.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Emma, parándose en seco—. Oh, no, Regina, tú eres todo menos una asesina.

—¡No, no pienso hacer eso!

—¿Entonces?

—Voy a darlo en adopción.

-x-

 _Robin se rió de sí mismo. Durante el año que duró casado con Marian, no se había quitado la alianza de bodas sólo porque ésta se había ajustado a su dedo. Una vez que estuvo divorciado intentó hacerlo, pero fue inútil. Sin embargo, quién iba a decir que aquel detalle le había conseguido el puesto de profesor en ese colegio de élite._

" _Al menos pagan bien" pensó Robin cuando tuvo que levantarse muy temprano el lunes siguiente y llevar su trasero hasta aquel edificio blanco en la esquina de una fastuosa calle._

 _Los primeros días no fueron tan malos. Dio clases a décimo y onceavo grado y descubrió que eso de ser profesor era algo sencillo. La mayoría de los chicos estaban tan estresados y preocupados por sacar buena nota para la universidad que no causaban muchos problemas. "Las bondades de la educación privada" decía John entre risas._

 _Sin embargo, Robin miró a la suerte cara a cara el día miércoles, cuando le tocó dar clases al último grado, el doceavo. El director había dicho que se trataba de un grupo pequeño pero un poco conflictivo, la mayoría de ellos no tenían muchas aspiraciones universitarias. Robin no tardó en descubrirlo, pues en cuanto abrió la puerta del salón de músico, se encontró con la primera escena de lo que le esperaría con ese grupo en particular._

 _Uno de los chicos bailaba sobre una de las mesas de trabajo, mientras se quitaba la camisa y otros dos chicos tocaban unos bombos. Las chicas gritaban emocionadas y aplaudían escandalosamente._

 _En cuanto Robin entró en el salón, todos guardaron silencio. El chico se bajó rápidamente de la mesa y se sentó al lado de sus dos amigos monigotes. Robin carraspeó un poco y fue hasta su escritorio._

— _Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba, sinceramente —comenzó a decir Robin, un poco irónico, pero nadie dijo nada—. Así que… último año, ¿cierto?_

 _De nuevo, nadie dijo nada. Robin miró los rostros: todos apáticos y desafiantes. Una chica, con extensiones de colores, se limaba las uñas cínicamente, mientras otra rubia mascaba un chicle y hacía bombas gigantescas._

— _Ehm… mi nombre es el profesor Locksley —dijo Robin escribiendo su apellido con tiza sobre el pizarrón, lo cual siempre había odiado en sus años como estudiante y ahora él replicaba invariablemente—. Robin Locksley._

— _Como Robin Hood —dijo la voz de una chica._

 _Robin giró, en el umbral de la puerta del salón estaba de pie una chica: cabello azabache, ojos marrones y una bonita sonrisa._

— _Así es —respondió Robin, divertido—. ¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita…?_

— _Mills —añadió la chica—. Regina Mills._

 _Robin asintió levemente, sin saber por qué se había puesto un poco nervioso._

— _¿Y bien? —preguntó Robin, torpemente._

— _¿Estoy en esta clase? —dijo Regina, alzando las cejas como para demostrar algo._

— _Oh, lo siento —respondió Robin rápidamente, quitándose de en medio y limpiándose unas cuantas gotas del sudor que había aparecido en sus sienes._

 _Regina sonrió de nuevo y fue a sentarse en su sitio. En cuanto lo hizo, el chico que antes había estado bailando sobre la mesa, se dirigió a ella con un susurro._

— _Te perdiste mi actuación, Regina._

— _Estoy segura que no me perdí nada digno de ver, Graham._

 _Los amigos de éste hicieron sonidos de burla. Graham sonrió sólo para no parecer un idiota y luego regresó su atención hacia donde el profesor Locksley intentaba explicar el programa de estudios._

 _Regina miró de reojo a Emma, la rubia que mascaba chicle, ésta le devolvió una sonrisa de complicidad._

-x-

Regina había estado mirando la carta de Princeton durante media hora. Hacía un mes que había llegado. Esa maldita carta lo cambió todo. Sus sueños, sus más profundos deseos, se habían concretado en esa simple hoja. Pero estaba embarazada. Esperaba un bebé y sabía que eso arruinaría cualquier intento por ir a la universidad.

¿Cómo se supondría que se presentaría al primer día de clases con una barriga de más de seis meses?, ¿cómo tomaría los exámenes a mitad de un parto?, ¿preparando biberones y cambiando pañales al mismo tiempo? No podría trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, no sin la ayuda de nadie.

Ella había deseado tanto ir a Princeton, había sido su sueño desde que era niña, desde que había sacado un primer diez en el jardín de niños. Regina Mills, la chica lista, la chica popular y bien portada que no rompía un solo plato, estaba embarazada. Y, para el colmo, de un profesor.

Soltó un suspiro, debía afrontarlo: estaba sola.

-x-

 _Ese grupo, ese maldito grupo. El doceavo. Robin odiaba los días miércoles, cuando debía enfrentarse a una sarta de holgazanes primitivos que no hacían otra cosa más que reírse como bobalicones y hacer referencias a sus partes íntimas cada dos segundos. Estaba cansado, fastidiado y asqueado de esa clase. A fin de mes, cuando cobraba su cheque, gozaba el olor de los billetes, se ganaba cada centavo._

 _Soportar a un montón de adolescentes sin propósitos en la vida era todo un desafío. No recordaba haber sido así a esa edad, aunque eso había sucedido sólo cinco años atrás. Él tenía la firme convicción de que había sido un poco más maduro, después de todo se había casado, ¿no?_

 _Aquel grupo era una verdadera pena, era cierto que no todos los estudiantes tenían aspiraciones para ir a la universidad. Excepto Regina Mills. La chica sí que era toda una pieza. Según lo que había comprobado Robin, era la mejor de su clase, de todas las clases en realidad. El mejor promedio de su generación. Era directora del periódico escolar, organizaba dos actos de beneficencia cada año y también era buena tocando el piano. Por lo que decía su expediente escolar, la chica sumaba puntos y todo lo extra necesario para ir a Princeton._

 _A Robin aquello le parecía muy loable, tomando en cuenta que era una chica brillante, lista, carismática, guapa y con buenos modales, lo cual, aparentemente, era muy extraño en su generación._

 _Regina iba a todos lados con su amiga, la rubia, Emma Nolan. Eran inseparables, aunque Emma tenía fama de buscar problemas o encontrarlos fácilmente. Aunque, por lo que Robin había notado, era una buena chica también. Sin embargo, Robin también se había dado cuenta que a las buenas chicas las perseguían los canallas y sinvergüenzas, como Graham Humbert, aquel muchacho que creía ser el centro del universo. Robin lo detestaba, le parecía un patético imbécil sin oficio. Lo único que hacía en el colegio era pasearse por ahí, con su grupo de amigos que no eran mejores que él, provocando disturbios o molestando a Regina. Robin no sabía bien por qué, pero no había podido pasar inadvertido aquello._

 _Los fines de semana eran verdaderamente un respiro. Robin podía olvidarse de que tenía un trabajo y que debía lidiar con ello. Así que, un sábado, decidió ir a ver una película a solas. Por fin podía disfrutar de una propuesta nueva y diferente, pues a Marian nunca le había gustado ese tipo de cine._

 _Cuando la película terminó, Robin se levantó de su asiento, estaba por salir de la fila cuando casi tropezó con una chica._

— _Oh, lo siento, disculpa —se apresuró a decir Robin, alzando la vista._

— _No, la culpa fue mía —respondió Regina._

— _¿Regina?_

— _¿Robin? —preguntó la chica, fascinada—. Quiero decir: profesor Locksley._

 _Robin sonrió con aquello._

— _¿Qué haces aquí?, quiero decir… no sabía que veías este tipo de cine._

— _Oh, sí —asintió Regina un poco confundida—. Me gusta, aunque usted no lo crea._

 _Robin entendió el tono. Ella se había sentido un poco ofendida._

— _Oh, no, no… no me malinterpretes —siguió Robin, torpemente—. Sólo ha sido una sorpresa encontrarte aquí._

— _¡Profesor Locksley! —exclamó la voz de Emma Nolan—. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Oh! No me diga que le gusta este tipo de cine pretencioso y aburrido._

 _Regina soltó una risa y Robin no pudo evitar hacerlo también. Los tres salieron de la sala y del cine, mientras intercambiaban opiniones sobre la película que acababan de ver. Emma parecía realmente aburrida, pero Regina estaba muy entusiasmada, aunque aparentemente la función no le había gustado del todo._

— _Quiero decir, ¿cómo es posible que se venda esto como una nueva propuesta fílmica?¡Jean Luc Gordard ya lo hacía en los años cincuenta! —decía Regina velozmente._

— _Bueno, pero la fotografía valía la pena, ¿no crees? —preguntó Robin, divertido con la reacción colérica de la chica._

— _Sólo si te gusta el cine de serie B —respondió Regina, burlona._

 _Robin soltó una risa, luego miró su reloj de pulsera._

— _Ha sido un placer verlas, chicas —dijo a modo de despedida y luego dirigió su mirada a Regina, sólo a ella—. Quizá, luego podríamos ver una película de autor de mejor calidad y discutirla, ¿qué te parece?_

 _Emma, quien sorbía aparatosamente una soda, paró en seco. Regina sonrió, tenía la mirada fija en los profundos ojos azules de Robin, en el profesor Locksley, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando reparó en la mano de él, en el anillo de bodas._

— _Hasta luego, profesor —dijo Regina, haciendo una seña a Emma para irse._

 _Robin tardó unos segundos en comprender qué había sucedido. En primer lugar, él había invitado a una alumna a salir y en segundo lugar, ella había visto el anillo, el maldito anillo._

-x-

Después de una semana terrible, Regina decidió que Robin debía saberlo. Él era el padre y era su derecho, aun cuando ella decidiera dar en adopción al bebé.

Regina sabía que Robin tocaba en una banda todos los sábados por la noche en un bar, en el centro de Manhattan, llamado _Rabbit Hole_. Decidió ir a buscarlo y contarle toda la verdad. Quiso ir sola, después de todo Emma sólo complicaba las cosas algunas veces.

Durante el viaje, Regina pensó en todos los modos que existían para decirle a un chico: "oye, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo", pero ninguno le parecía algo que sonara como ella, además Robin no era un chico cualquiera. Era su profesor. En su mente, Robin se convertía en un atroz y terrible hombre que huía en cuanto ella le daba la noticia.

Regina se bajó en la estación del metro y caminó unas cuantas cuadras. No podía entrar al bar, no era mayor de edad aún. Pensó en lo curiosa y estúpida que resultaba su situación: sin edad para beber, pero con edad para embarazarse. Así que decidió que esperaría afuera, en la esquina de enfrente.

Aún no llevaba cinco minutos ahí cuando lo vio, Regina vio a Robin: éste llevaba la funda de su guitarra sobre el hombro y caminaba con sus pantalones vaqueros desgastados hacia el bar. Así, lucía como un chico cualquiera, no como el profesor Locksley.

Regina pensó que aquella era su oportunidad. Si atravesaba la calle en ese momento podrían hablar antes de que todo se volviera un caos, fuera de la escuela, fuera de las miradas de todo mundo. Sin embargo, ella no pudo ni cruzar la calle.

Robin empujó la puerta del bar y cedió el paso a una chica. Una castaña que sonreía feliz mientras iba tomada del brazo de él.

Regina sintió cómo sus entrañas hervían. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Por supuesto, él tenía novia. Una novia formal y seria, que no sería menor de edad, que tampoco sería su alumna. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Regina salió corriendo, volvió a tomar el metro de regreso. Lloró durante todo el camino y finalmente se dirigió a casa de su mejor amiga.

-x-

 _Robin quiso disculparse con Regina. En el colegio él era su profesor, así que no había modo de que pudiesen hablar a solas, pero él quería decirle que sentía mucho haberse malinterpretado. Él no había querido invitarla a salir… Bueno, quizá sí, pero no de la forma en la que ella se imaginaba. ¿Y cuál era esa forma? Robin estaba confundido en sus propios pensamientos cuando la vio: Regina cruzaba el pasillo a pasos largos y acelerados. Robin se acercó a ella, con sutileza._

— _Hola, Regina —saludó Robin imitando su paso._

— _Ah, hola, profesor —sonrió Regina, sin mucho caso._

— _¿Vas tarde?_

— _Sí, tengo clase de Higiene con la señora Lucas —dijo Regina, apresurada._

— _Oh, vaya. Buena suerte con eso._

 _Regina sonrió y se paró en seco. Robin también._

— _¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle, profesor? —preguntó ella con curiosidad._

— _Oh, no, nada en realidad —dijo Robin, con el aliento entrecortado, ella sí que caminaba rápido—. Sólo quería… yo… no sé si me malinterpretaste la otra noche en el cine. Lo que quise decir es que algún día, quizá, en alguna salida escolar o algo así… habría oportunidad de ver una película de esas pretenciosas y aburridas, como las llamó tu amiga._

 _Regina parpadeó muy rápido, casi sin comprender y luego, cuando por fin entendió, asintió._

— _Oh, vaya. No hay problema, profesor —asintió Regina, con tranquilidad—. De hecho, me gustaría mucho si puede recomendarme otras películas más. Estoy interesada en el cine de autor. Quiero estudiar Historia del Arte en Princeton._

— _Eso es maravilloso —sonrió Robin, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos—. Por supuesto, te recomendaré algunas cosas que he visto._

— _Bien._

— _Bien._

 _Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sólo mirándose. El timbre de la campana sonó de pronto, haciéndolos saltar._

— _Bueno, debo ir a clase._

— _Yo también. Un placer saludarte, Regina._

— _Lo mismo digo, profesor._

 _Robin dio media vuelta y regresó a su habitual salón de clases donde debía hablar de teoría musical, vocalización y esa sarta de tonterías mientras no haría otra cosa más que pensar en los poderosos ojos marrones de Regina Mills._

 _Por supuesto, él estaba asustado de sus pensamientos. Cuando llegó a casa esa noche, quiso contarle a John todo. "Creo que me siento atraído por una estudiante", iba a decir. Sin embargo, en cuanto abrió la puerta del departamento, una chica castaña se arrojó a sus brazos, estrechándolo con fuerza._

— _¡Belle! —exclamó Robin feliz—. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

— _¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi hermano favorito? —saludó la chica, despegándose de su abrazo._

— _Bueno, tomando en cuenta que soy tu único hermano…_

— _Ven acá, tonto —dijo Belle estrechando a Robin nuevamente en sus brazos._

— _¡Oye, Locksley! Tu hermana trajo pizza para cenar. Deberías aprender de ella —dijo la voz grave John desde la cocina._

-x-

—Ese idiota —decía Emma entre dientes—. ¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto?, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que salieron? Oh, vaya sí… cuando te embarazó.

—No lo digas así, suena terrible, más de lo que es —se quejó Regina, todavía limpiándose las lágrimas.

Ambas amigas conversaban sobre la cama de Emma. Regina le había contado con lujo y detalle lo que había visto.

—No lo sé, Regina. Creo que lo mejor que se merece ese cretino es un golpe en la cara.

—¿Y quién va a dárselo?

—¡Yo, por supuesto!

Regina sonrió ante las buenas intenciones de su amiga, pero negó con la cabeza, casi con tristeza.

—Creo que lo mejor es que él no sepa nada —añadió la morena.

—¡Pero debe saberlo, Regina! —exclamó Emma, indignada—. Tiene que saber que vas a traer un hijo suyo al mundo y que no puede hacer como si nada pasara, mucho menos pasearse con una mujerzuela por la calle.

—Emma, no, nadie puede enterarse de esto. Mucho menos ahora.

La rubia se quedó pensativa y luego hizo un pacto con el dedo meñique con Regina.

—Está bien, prometido.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos chicas sabía que la madre de Emma, Mary Margaret Nolan, había escuchado todo a través de la puerta de la habitación.

-x-

 _Antes de Acción de Gracias, en el colegio hubo un importante partido de futbol. Robin no estaba absolutamente interesado en asistir, aunque ver a un montón de trogloditas que eran sus estudiantes partirse la cara en el campo resultaba interesante. Además, tuvo que estar allí, pues eran reglas del colegio._

 _Si Graham Humbert era insoportable en los pasillos de la escuela, en el campo era mucho peor. Al ser el capitán del equipo y líder casi moral de éste, se creía invencible. Le gustaba pavonearse por el campo, atraer las miradas de las chicas, especialmente la de Regina Mills. Pero ella no parecía prestarle mucha atención._

 _Al final de la noche, el equipo del colegio ganó ante el equipo visitante. Robin se lamentaba de no haber encontrado una mejor manera de desperdiciar un viernes por la noche. Estaba a punto de subirse al auto cuando escuchó una voz familiar que le hacía sentirse extasiado._

— _¿No irá a la fiesta de festejo, profesor Locksley?_

 _Regina Mills caminaba hacia el estacionamiento, mientras escondía sus manos del frío dentro de la chaqueta azul y oro del colegio._

— _Oh, no, sinceramente prefiero emborracharme solo en casa —respondió Robin con una risa._

 _Luego, reparó en que eso no había estado demasiado bien. Sin embargo, Regina sonrió divertida._

— _Apuesto que no eres de esos._

 _Ella lo había tuteado. Robin se sentía cómodo con eso._

— _¿Y tú?, ¿tampoco vas a la fiesta? A mi edad es comprensible, pero tú…_

 _Regina sonrió de nuevo, luego miró hacia el campo donde estaba todo el barullo._

— _A veces me siento como si no fuera de este mundo —dijo la chica—. Nunca estoy con demasiado ánimo para festejar._

 _Robin asintió, jugando con las llaves del auto. Alzó la mirada y notó que la chica tenía los ojos irritados, parecía haber estado llorando._

— _¿Quieres cenar algo? —preguntó Robin, casualmente._

 _Regina meditó su respuesta, pero no demasiado._

— _Sí, me gustaría._

 _Robin manejó hasta una de sus pizzerías favoritas. Regina no la conocía, así que estuvo encantada de que él le mostrara algo nuevo. Además, ahí no había ningún estudiante del colegio ni lo habría, pues era un local más maduro de lo que los chicos de Saint Anne's School podían permitirse._

 _Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la esquina, quizá por inercia o quizá porque en el fondo Robin temía estar haciendo algo indebido. Pero ahí, uno frente al otro, sólo parecían un chico y una chica, normales, en una cita regular._

 _Hablaron durante una hora. Robin le contó que recién se había mudado a vivir con su amigo John e, inevitablemente, contó también que estaba divorciado. Regina recibió esa noticia con un poco de sorpresa._

— _A ver si entendí —comenzó a decir la chica, colocándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—: tienes veintitrés años, ¿y estás divorciado?, ¿por qué llevas el anillo, entonces?_

— _Ya verás —dijo Robin con burla e intentó sacarse la alianza sin éxito._

— _¡No te creo! —exclamó Regina, divertida, entre risas—. ¿Está atascada?_

— _Desde hace un año —dijo Robin encogiéndose de hombros—. Iré a que me la quiten, lo prometo._

— _Eso… ¿no puede matarte? —preguntó Regina, jugando con su último pedazo de pizza._

— _Espero que no. Pero si el matrimonio no lo hizo, pues…_

 _Regina se rió con el comentario. Luego se puso seria y preguntó con una voz grave, un poco más adulta:_

— _¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió?_

 _Ella quería saberlo, en verdad. Robin suspiró, dio un trago largo a la Coca Cola y agregó:_

— _Fue mi novia durante nueve años, desde que estábamos en la escuela secundaria. Creí que era el amor de mi vida, pero… el matrimonio es algo complicado. Ambos cambiamos demasiado una vez que decidimos estar juntos para siempre. Así que, no hubo más, todo se terminó._

— _¿Definitivamente?_

— _Yo diría que sí._

— _¿Tuvieron hijos?_

— _No, afortunadamente —sonrió Robin—. Soy pésimo con los niños._

— _No lo creo, eres el mejor profesor de ese estúpido colegio —dijo Regina—. Y no lo digo porque estés invitándome la cena._

— _Me alegra saber eso —sonrió Robin._

 _Él la llevó a casa. Regina vivía en un acomodado suburbio de Brooklyn Heights. Antes de bajar el auto, ella quiso decirle algo, pero se quedó callada unos segundos._

— _¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Robin con curiosidad._

— _Tengo que hacer algo… —respondió Regina, mordiéndose un labio— pero antes, prométeme que quedará sólo entre tú y yo._

— _Oh… —dijo Robin con sorpresa— está bien._

 _Regina lo miró a los ojos. De pronto, con un impulso, se acercó a él y lo besó, justo en los labios. Robin recibió el beso con calidez. Hacía tanto que nadie lo besaba así. Los labios de Regina eran suaves y confortantes._

 _Ella se separó de él en un arrebato y bajó del auto, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cómplice. Robin tardó unos segundos en volver a poner el auto en marcha. Estaba sobre la luna._

 _Jamás se imaginó que, minutos después, Regina telefonearía a Emma para contarle todo y decirle: "lo besé, he ganado la apuesta"._

-x-

Luego de haber visto a Robin con aquella chica, Regina no quiso entrar a su clase el día miércoles. Fue directo a la enfermería y dijo que se sentía indispuesta, así que la mandaron a casa.

Cuando Regina llegó a la residencia Mills, se encontró con la terrible mirada de su madre esperándola en la sala. Su padre estaba allí también, con un gesto de preocupación.

—Nos han llamado de la escuela, ¿qué es lo que tienes? —preguntó Cora, sin siquiera saludar a su hija.

—Un poco de dolor de cabeza… voy a recostarme y pasará —respondió Regina con cautela.

Cora se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella.

—Claro. Después de todo, un embarazo no es cualquier cosa.

Regina casi no podía creer lo que escuchaba, abrió los ojos de par en par y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su madre le asestó una bofetada.

—¡Cora! —exclamó su padre, acercándose rápidamente para sostener a Regina, quien temblaba de furia, vergüenza y humillación—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué haces mujer? Este no es el modo.

—¡Exacto, Henry! ¡Este no es el modo! ¡Se suponía que ella sería una buena chica! —exclamaba Cora, fuera de sí—. Se graduaría con honores, iría a la universidad, obtendría un título y sería una mujer exitosa.

—¡Aún puedo serlo, mamá! —lloraba Regina, tocándose la mejilla que su madre había golpeado—. ¡Este bebé no significa nada para mí!

—¿Ah, no? Pero el padre sí, ¿cierto? —inquirió Cora, furiosa—. ¿Quién es Regina? Dímelo ahora.

Aun cuando su mejilla dolía y ardía como el infierno, Regina no podía decir nada. No podía delatar a Robin. Todavía no era el momento.

—Es de ese noviecito tuyo, ¿cierto? El muchacho aquel —sentenció Cora, indignada.

—Mamá, yo…

—Tendremos que hablar con sus padres, Henry —siguió Cora, hablando más para sí misma—. Hay que hacer planes, preparar la boda, tratar de ocultar esto a nuestros amigos.

—Mamá, yo no voy a quedarme este bebé.

—¿De qué hablas, Regina? No seas estúpida, por favor —riñó Cora.

—Graham no es el padre —negó Regina, temerosa de que su madre volviese a golpearla.

Cora parecía no dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Hija, ¿quién es? —preguntó su padre, con un tono más comprensivo que interrogatorio.

—Sólo… sé que quiero darlo en adopción —dijo Regina, con lágrimas en su rostro.

-x-

 _Robin todavía llevaba el recuerdo de ese beso en sus labios. Había sido algo dulce pero al mismo tiempo tremendamente confuso. No había duda de que Regina era una chica mucho más adulta de lo que parecía. A sus dieciocho años era más madura de lo que incluso era Marian, quien había decidido divorciarse de Robin, sin más, sólo porque él pasaba mucho tiempo con su banda._

 _Los días siguientes, después del beso en el auto, fueron un poco difíciles para Robin. Debía fingir, fingir todo el tiempo, una absoluta indiferencia. Allí, en el colegio, Regina era sólo una estudiante más y debía tratarla como tal. Pero el miércoles, cuando se miraron frente a frente en la clase, ella le sonrió de un modo especial._

 _Y así fueron todos los demás días que siguieron. Regina, de algún modo, encontraba la forma de hacerse notar por Robin. Él, aunque intentaba no darle demasiada importancia, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué sucedía con ese beso y con los pequeños detalles de coquetería._

 _Un día, Robin tuvo la genial idea de comenzar a dejar mensajes secretos en el casillero de Regina. Era la única forma que tenían para comunicarse. Sorpresivamente, ella comenzó a dejar sus propios mensajes también en los trabajos escolares o libros que intercambiaban._

 _Luego de las vacaciones de Navidad, Robin recibió una nota de Regina dentro de un libro de Julio Verne: "Quiero salir contigo", decía el mensaje. Y así fue. Comenzaron a salir. Primero fue un fin de semana, luego se repitió el siguiente. Robin siempre sugería lugares maravillosos: el cine, parques, alguna plaza, donde los estudiantes del colegio no pudiesen verlos. A Robin le tomó un par de semanas darse cuenta de que salía con una de sus estudiantes. Pero cuando reparaba en el hecho, no parecía sentirse demasiado avergonzado. Después de todo era Regina._

 _Ella pasaba las tardes enteras tomada de su mano, sonriéndose, riéndose a carcajada suelta; conversaban mucho, sobre casi todo. Así fue como Robin se enteró de que Regina había tenido algo que ver con Graham en onceavo grado, pero ella lo había dejado cuando se enteró que usaba algunas drogas. "Cuando se es joven uno puede ser un poco idiota, ¿no? Pero parece que él nunca dejará de serlo", decía Regina con un poco de sorna._

— _Si mi madre se enterara de que salgo con un hombre mayor que yo… —se reía Regina una vez que Robin la besaba._

— _Para ser justos, no soy tan mayor —replicó Robin—. Sólo soy cinco años mayor que tú._

— _Cuatro, en realidad —agregó Regina._

— _¿Acaso no tienes dieciocho años? —preguntó Robin, confundido._

— _Sí, pero dentro de un mes, en febrero, cumpliré diecinueve —explicó Regina—. Es algo que nadie más sabe. Todo mundo cree que cumpliré dieciocho. Perdí un año cuando estaba en el jardín de niños, la primera vez que mis padres se separaron._

— _¿Se han separado más de una vez?_

— _Dos veces. Y creo que van por una tercera._

 _Regina solía hablar mucho de su familia. Robin se enteró de que sus padres no tenían una buena relación. Así como se enteró de que la chica quería ir a Princeton, pero su madre la presionaba para ir a Yale._

— _Es un maldito infierno todos los días —decía Regina, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco._

 _Un viernes por la tarde, Robin se relajaba en casa jugando con el nuevo Nintendo de John. Éste y su hermana habían tenido la genial idea de salir juntos al teatro, mientras lo dejaban a él en casa. Robin sospechaba que algo sucedía allí, entre ellos, pero en lugar de disgustarse le alegraba._

 _Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, tocaron a la puerta. Robin abrió y se encontró con Regina, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. En cuanto ella lo vio se echó a sus brazos._

— _¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Robin, preocupado y confundido._

— _Mi madre… —decía Regina entre sollozos— ella… Princeton…_

 _Regina no podía hablar claramente, así que extendió a Robin una carta que llevaba en manos. Era la carta de aceptación de Princeton._

— _Oh, vaya, Regina… esto es maravilloso —sonrió Robin feliz por ella._

— _No lo es —negó Regina—. Mi madre ha dicho que no me permitirá ir, que hará todo lo posible porque vaya a Yale._

 _Robin no sabía qué decir. Él creía que Regina podía ir a cualquier buena universidad, era una chica increíble; lo había pensado tanto: el año siguiente ya no la vería más en clase y tendría que aceptar que ella iría a otro sitio, que estaría lejos y que ese affair que tenían se iba a acabar en cuanto el verano llegara._

— _Ven aquí —dijo Robin, abrazándola de nuevo._

— _Robin… quiero… —decía Regina entre sollozos, limpiándose las lágrimas— quiero hacer el amor contigo._

 _Robin recibió eso con un poco de sorpresa. Sin embargo, Regina parecía firme, lo miraba fijamente, más decidida que nunca._

— _Regina, ¿estás segura? No sé si este es buen momento._

— _Es el mejor —respondió ella, besándolo frenéticamente._

 _En pocos minutos estaban ya sobre la cama. Robin no estaba seguro de si esa sería la primera vez de ella, no quería preguntar. Pero Regina mostró habilidad, demasiada habilidad, para despojarlo de su ropa._

 _¿Quién era, después de todo, Robin Locksley como para pensar en la buena moral? No cuando la chica más hermosa que había conocido jamás estaba allí con él, en su cama. En su mente muchas frases pasaron a toda velocidad: "no lo hagas", "esto está mal, en muchas maneras", "Dios, ella es impresionante"._

 _Tuvieron sexo en la casi oscura habitación de Robin. Por supuesto, sin ningún preservativo de por medio._

-x-

Regina estaba castigada de por vida. Tuvo que ocultar la marca que había dejado la bofetada de su madre con un poco de maquillaje. Ir al colegio fue un infierno, sobre todo cuando alcanzaba a ver a Robin de lejos, de vez en cuando.

Cora había sido clara: si no había matrimonio el niño se daría en adopción. Regina estaba de acuerdo, después de todo aquello había sido un error. Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los días pensaba mucho en el "error", más de las veces que eran necesarias. Pensaba en cómo se vería, en si sería chico o chica, si tendría la sonrisa de Robin y sus ojos.

En la escuela, Regina no pudo evitar actuar un poco extraño. Estaba más callada de lo normal. Parecía que Robin se había dado cuenta. Intentó acercarse a ella en más de una ocasión, pero Regina escapó rápidamente.

Lo mismo pasó días después. Robin parecía confundido y la buscaba constantemente, pero Regina no quería tener contacto con él. Una tarde, hacia el final de las clases, Robin vio a Emma por los pasillos, sola, sin Regina. Quiso acercarse para preguntar qué sucedía con su amiga; después de todo, la rubia estaba enterada, era obvio. Sin embargo, no bien había llegado al pasillo cuando escuchó unas risotadas de una voz conocida.

—¿La han visto? —se burlaba la voz de Graham Humbert—. Se ha puesto gorda. Por eso terminé con ella. Regina nunca quería hacer otra cosa más que hablar de su tonta universidad. ¿Qué debe hacer un buen chico para sólo tener sexo?

Los amigos le hicieron segunda, comenzaron a reírse. Robin escuchó todo eso. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, ya no podía soportar todo aquello: los pasillos, los estudiantes idiotas, los profesores con caras largas y la indiferencia de Regina en cada rincón de aquel estúpido colegio.

—Oye, Humbert —llamó Robin de pronto.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Graham, dándose vuelta, indiferentemente, hacia el profesor.

—Creo que tengo algo para ti, algo que todo mundo quisiera darte —dijo Robin con una sonrisa complacida.

Graham no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando Robin le soltó un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo. Los amigotes se quedaron pasmados, mientras ayudaban al chico a levantarse. Otros estudiantes habían visto la escena. Robin caminó como si nada por el pasillo, se topó con la mirada escandalizada del director al final del pasillo, quien parecía lívido, como un muerto.

—Renuncio —sentenció Robin y salió con paso digno y firme hacia el pórtico del colegio.

Ya estaba. Lo había hecho. Había renunciado a esa porquería de escuela. Antes de que llegara al estacionamiento escuchó unos gritos que lo llamaban:

—¡Profesor Locksley! —decía Emma Nolan, corriendo tras de él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Robin de malagana.

—Yo sé por qué Regina ha estado evitándolo todo este tiempo —confesó la rubia finalmente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Robin, con un poco más de amabilidad.

—Regina no quiere que sepa que… —Emma hizo una pausa y luego suspiró sin remedio— ella está embarazada. Está esperando un hijo tuyo, Robin.

Robin no pudo siquiera parpadear, tuvo que sujetarse de la portezuela de su auto. Emma esbozó una leve sonrisa y agregó:

—Buen golpe, por cierto. Ese cretino se lo merecía.

-x-

 _Sí, Regina estaba enamorada. No podía negarlo. Todo el tiempo se le iba en pensar en Robin. Aquello que había comenzado como una apuesta se le había salido de las manos. Emma lo sabía, pero se mantenía al margen. Desde que había comenzado a salir con el profesor de música, en el radio de Regina no se dejaba de escuchar_ Self control _de Laura Branigan. Estaba estúpidamente enamorada._

 _Regina pensaba que Robin estaba enamorado de ella también. Tenía razones de sobra y suficientes para creerlo. Él no era como cualquier chico, no como de ésos que una vez que han tenido sexo la deja para siempre._

 _Luego de esa tarde en la que habían hecho el amor, sexy y románticamente, a Robin le costaba cada vez más fingir que nada sucedía. En el colegio sus miradas eran menos sutiles, se sonreían y alguna vez Regina le robó un beso a escondidas, en el rellano de las escaleras._

 _Pero el enamoramiento, esa sensación de andar por las nubes, se vio abruptamente interrumpido aquella mañana de abril cuando Regina se dio cuenta de que su periodo no había llegado. Y no llegó nunca._

 _Emma había dicho: "seguro estás estresada, por los exámenes, por la graduación, por la universidad…". Regina no estaba segura, tuvo pensamientos terribles y uno de ellos la condujo a tomar la decisión de comprar una prueba de embarazo._

 _Aquello sonaba muy absurdo. No podía ser cierto. Después de todo sólo habían estado juntos una vez. Una sola vez._

 _Pero cuando las dos líneas positivas aparecieron en la prueba, Regina supo que aquel juego, "conquistar a un profesor", había llegado demasiado lejos._

-x-

Robin compró una botella de whisky en la tienda y se fue a casa. Estaba desempleado y, además, había embarazado a una de sus estudiantes. Menos mal que en el departamento no había nadie, pues así pudo destapar la botella y beber de ella directamente, sin ningún tipo de cortesías ni delicadezas.

Bebió toda la tarde. Solo. Se sentía culpable y al mismo tiempo profundamente arrepentido. No por lo que había hecho, sino por la forma en que lo había hecho. Había arruinado la vida de Regina, estaba seguro. La chica soñadora que quería ir a la universidad, la que había confiado en él.

Por la noche, cuando John y Belle llegaron a casa, encontraron a Robin completamente borracho tirado sobre el sofá. Entre ambos lo ayudaron a irse a la cama. Robin recuperó un poco la consciencia y entonces lo dijo:

—Voy a tener un hijo, con una chica.

John y Belle escucharon aquello con sorpresa pero también con gracia.

—Dios mío, ¿cuánto bebiste, Robin? —preguntó Belle, confundida.

—Belle… no… es verdad —decía Robin entre balbuceos—. Regina va a tener un hijo mío.

Sólo John sabía lo de Regina. Robin no paraba de hablar de ella. Él se lo había advertido, le había dicho que no era buena idea salir con una estudiante. Ahora todo estaba jodido.

—¿Quién es Regina? —preguntó Belle con el ceño fruncido.

—Diablos, Robin, sí que eres estúpido —dijo John dirigiéndose al baño donde abrió el grifo del agua fría.

—¿Qué haces, John? —preguntó Belle, aún más confundida.

—Tenemos que bajarle la borrachera. Tiene asuntos que arreglar.

-x-

Regina lo dijo, por fin lo dijo. "Él es mi profesor en el colegio", confesó Regina, pero sólo lo hizo con su padre, a quien más quería en el mundo y en quien más confiaba. Él se había mostrado decepcionado, pero no furioso como lo habría hecho Cora.

—Hija, ¿estás consciente de lo que vas a hacer? —preguntó Henry Mills con una mirada grave—. Dar un niño en adopción no es cualquier cosa.

—Lo sé.

—¿Acaso este… Robin… lo sabe? —preguntó su padre, con curiosidad.

—No lo sabe —negó Regina, cabizbaja.

—Creo que debería saberlo, después de todo es el padre. Aún si darás en adopción a este niño él debe estar enterado.

Regina miró a su padre con mucha culpa, se abrazó a él con fuerza y finalmente pudo llorar todo lo que había estado reservando.

-x-

A la mañana siguiente, Robin recuperó la consciencia, con un gran dolor de cabeza y una resaca de mil demonios. Sin embargo, eso no fue impedimento para que John y Belle lo sermonearan. La conversación ya no fue sobre lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal, sino de algo más.

—¿La amas? —preguntó Belle, tajante.

—Sí, la amo —asintió Robin completamente convencido.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Belle, cruzada de brazos—. Ve con ella, dile que todo estará bien.

—¿Cómo puedo decirle eso si ni siquiera yo estoy convencido de ello? —preguntó Robin, cabizbajo—. La amo profundamente, pero no estoy seguro de ser un buen padre.

—Eso es algo que ambos deben conversar, amigo —añadió John con su voz grave.

-x-

Robin decidió ir a casa de los Mills, enfrentaría sus consecuencias. Al mediodía, luego de que la resaca era un poco más soportable, se encaminó hacia Brooklyn Heights, con la firme convicción de aclarar todo con Regina.

Sin embargo, en la segunda estación del metro la vio: Regina esperaba del otro lado de la vía. Robin tuvo que saltar un torniquete y un par de policías furiosos para encontrarse con ella. Regina tenía una expresión de sorpresa y susto a la vez.

—Robin, ¿qué…?

—Estoy enterado de todo… ¿podemos hablar? —dijo Robin de repente.

Regina, atónita, asintió.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó la chica, confundida.

—Aquí mismo —respondió Robin convencido.

—¿A qué te refieres con que lo sabes todo? —preguntó Regina, con curiosidad.

—Sé lo del bebé.

—Oh, Dios mío —musitó Regina, incrédula—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Emma me lo dijo.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco. Su amiga sí que podía ser una boquifloja.

—Pero eso no importa ahora —siguió Robin—. ¿Por qué no quisiste decírmelo tú?

—Robin, tenía miedo… aún lo tengo —confesó Regina con la voz quebrada—. No sé qué va a suceder con mi vida. Esto no estaba en mis planes. Yo… —se tomó unos segundos para meditar lo que iba a decir— Emma y yo hicimos una ridícula apuesta. Creímos que sería divertido que yo te coqueteara un poco y lograra besarte. Pero todo se salió de control. Me enamoré de ti.

Robin escuchó todo eso con atención, los ojos marrones de Regina lo miraban fijamente. De pronto, Robin tomó las manos de Regina y añadió con una sonrisa:

—Yo también me enamoré de ti.

Regina parecía muy sorprendida con eso.

—Pero Robin, tú no puedes. Tú tienes una chica nueva ahora y yo…

—¿Una chica nueva?, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Robin confundido.

—Hace unas semanas quería contarte lo del bebé y fui hasta el bar donde tocas con la banda y te vi entrar del brazo con una chica castaña —añadió Regina, casi con furia.

—¿Belle? —replicó Robin con una sonrisa—. Belle es mi hermana, Regina. Recuerdo haberte dicho que estaba de visita en casa. Bueno, ahora parece que vive con nosotros, ha comenzado a salir con John y…

—¿Tu hermana? —preguntó Regina todavía sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—Sí —asintió Robin—, no hay ninguna otra chica.

Pareció que el alma regresó al cuerpo de Regina. Ella abrazó a Robin con fuerza y comenzó a llorar más. En el metro algunas personas los miraban con curiosidad.

—Robin, tengo miedo —confesó Regina entre sollozos—. Mis padres lo saben. Cora me ha amenazado con darlo en adopción… yo quería eso al inicio… pero… no estoy segura ahora. Ya lo quiero Robin. Quiero a nuestro hijo y no pienso renunciar a él.

Robin escuchó eso conmovido, no podía evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos también. Estrechó muy fuerte a Regina, acariciando su espalda y luego dijo a su oído:

—Si tú quieres continuar, yo continuaré contigo.

Regina lo miró a los ojos, completamente incrédula.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Resolveremos esto juntos.

Robin la besó. Parecía que no había nadie más en el mundo aparte de ellos dos.

-x-

En el verano de 1992, Regina se graduó con honores de Princeton. Fue el mejor promedio de su generación. La recién graduada recibió el diploma y las felicitaciones de todos los directivos mientras se escuchaban los aplausos y vítores de su padre, Emma, John, Belle, Robin y Roland, su pequeño hijo de tres años, desde sus lugares.

Regina se unió a su familia una vez que la ceremonia terminó. Robin la recibió con un beso y Roland con otro en la mejilla.

—¡Mami! —exclamó Roland en cuanto vio a su madre.

—Ven aquí, pequeño travieso —sonrió Regina, felizmente, ataviada en su túnica de graduación. Roland quiso quitarle el birrete juguetonamente.

—Felicidades, hija mía —dijo Henry Mills mientras abrazaba a Regina—. No puedo estar más feliz por ti. Lo conseguiste.

—Gracias, papi.

Regina casi lamentaba que allí no estuviese su madre, pero ella sabía bien: Cora nunca dejaría su orgullo a un lado. No lo había hecho ni siquiera cuando nació su pequeño nieto, el cual había sacado los ojos marrones, el cabello oscuro de Regina y los hoyuelos de Robin.

—¡Vaya, Regina! Nunca dejarás de ser una nerd —dijo Emma, burlonamente, dándole también un abrazo.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: las apariencias engañan —dijo Regina, guiñando un ojo.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, amor —dijo Robin, acercándose a ella, también con una sonrisa.

—No lo habría logrado sin ti —respondió Regina besándolo y mirando a Roland de reojo—. Sin ustedes.

John llamó a todos para una fotografía. Inmediatamente, se arremolinaron en torno a Regina, quien sonreía ampliamente con el diploma en sus manos.

 _ **~OQ~**_

 **N.A. Gracias por el prompt,** jossedith1 **. Tus disparadores siempre son todo un reto y termino escribiendo casi un libro entero. ¡Me encantan! Espero que a ti también te guste. El final es cursi y feliz, como debería ser todo. Ya saben: ustedes piden, yo escribo.**


	13. Cinco grados en Boston

Prompt por **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123** : _Una noche cae una gran tormenta, así que la familia Hood Mills decide que puede "acampar" en la sala y así estar juntos mientras pasa. Esa noche es el aniversario de Robin y Regina, pero por la tormenta todos los planes de Robin para su aniversario se ven frustrados, aunque consigue hacer algo pequeño en compañía de sus hijos Henry y Roland y le da una sorpresa a Regina. Pero ella igual tiene una sorpresa preparada para él… ¡Está embarazada! ¿Quién de los dos resultará más sorprendido?_

 **Cinco grados en Boston**

Esa fría mañana, Robin intuyó que sería un mal día cuando recibió la llamada de Marian: Roland tenía varicela. Ella debía tomar un avión a Vancouver esa misma noche y no podía aplazar ni mucho menos cancelar su compromiso, se trataba de una contratación seria para una agencia fotográfica. "¿Podrías hacerte cargo unos días?", preguntó la voz de su ex al teléfono. Robin suspiró, por supuesto que se haría cargo.

Marian apareció al mediodía en la puerta de la nueva residencia Locksley-Mills con un Roland muy malhumorado en brazos, todavía en pijama, con visibles marcas del sarpullido en su tierno rostro. Según las indicaciones de su madre, el pequeño había tenido febrícula la noche anterior y por ello se notaba fastidiado.

"Gracias, eres el mejor", dijo Marian despidiéndose, mientras abordaba apresuradamente el mismo taxi que la había llevado hasta allí. Robin sacudió una mano mientras con la otra cargaba a Roland, quien se había abrazado a su padre con fervor. Robin colocó la maleta de Roland cerca de la escalera y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Cómo se encuentra mi pequeño muchacho guapo? —preguntó de pronto la voz de Regina, acercándose al niño que no dejaba de abrazar a su padre.

—Parece que alguien no tiene muchas ganas de hablar —respondió Robin por su hijo, mientras acariciaba la espalda del pequeño para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Creo que tengo la solución perfecta —sonrió Regina.

Minutos después, Regina acostó a Roland en el sofá de la sala, con mantas y almohadas acojinadas, encendió la televisión y puso _Wall-E_ para él. Robin sirvió a su hijo un emparedado de mantequilla de maní. Pongo y Perdi se arremolinaron alrededor del niño y se echaron a sus pies, como unos verdaderos guardianes.

En pocos minutos, Roland se quedó dormido con la boca ligeramente abierta. Robin suspiró cruzado de brazos mirándolo desde la cocina. Regina se servía un té justo detrás de él.

—Va a estar bien, la varicela es poca cosa con los niños —dijo ella para tranquilizarlo—. Henry se contagió a los tres, en la guardería, y en una semana ya estaba brincando y haciendo diabluras.

—Lo sé —asintió Robin con pesar—. Pero hoy es nuestro aniversario, amor. En verdad lo siento.

—Oh, no tienes porqué —dijo Regina con una sonrisa franca—. Estas cosas no pueden predecirse.

Robin se quedó pensativo unos segundos, luego se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos, besándola en la frente.

—Sí, pero es nuestro primer aniversario de matrimonio, es una ocasión especial. Yo tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti.

—Robin, no es necesario… —intentaba decir Regina, abrazada a él.

—Lo es. Planeé esta noche para ti, así que la haremos especial —sonrió Robin.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿cómo?

—Es una sorpresa. Pero quizá debas llamar a Belle para que cuide a los niños.

—Oh, vaya, suena como un verdadero plan.

—Así es, _milady_.

—¿Qué pasará con Roland?

—Estará bien. En cuanto Henry llegue a casa verás que se levantará de ese sofá.

-x-

Pero cuando Henry regresó de la escuela, Roland no quiso siquiera ponerse de pie. El pequeño se encontraba verdaderamente enfermo. Regina acariciaba su sedoso y rizado cabello con un poco de preocupación.

—Oye, mamá, ¿cuándo estará Roland mejor para poder jugar videojuegos? —preguntó Henry recargado sobre el respaldo del sofá, mientras observaba a su hermanastro dormir.

—Esperemos que pronto, cariño. Sólo necesita descansar.

—¿A los perros puede darles varicela?

—No, amor.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Oh, mierda! —exclamó la voz de Robin al fondo.

—¡Robin! —riñó Regina a su marido con una mirada desaprobatoria, a ella no le gustaba que los niños escucharan esas palabras.

Robin estaba parado frente a la ventana, observando hacia fuera. Henry se acercó a él con curiosidad y, contrario a su padrastro, el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja y exclamó con entusiasmo.

—¡Nieve! ¡Está cayendo nieve!

Regina se levantó del sofá donde Roland dormía y se acercó con paso rápido, incrédula, hacia la ventana donde su marido e hijo estaban. Era cierto: los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada habían comenzado a caer.

—¡Voy por mis botas! —exclamó Henry entusiasmado.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito? —inquirió Regina, sujetando a su hijo por la manga de la sudadera.

—Oh, quiero salir a hacer ángeles de nieve, ¿puedo?, ¿sí? —preguntó Henry haciendo una cara angelical y rogando con las manos.

—Por ahora no, Henry. No mientras tu hermano esté enfermo.

Henry hizo una mueca de decepción, la misma que tenía Robin en ese momento, pero parecía entender el punto de su madre.

—¿Qué te parece si preparamos chocolate caliente y malvaviscos? —preguntó Regina, con tono de convencimiento.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Henry, quien parecía igual de entusiasmado.

—Anda, ve a lavarte las manos —indicó Regina.

Henry echó a correr por el pasillo.

—Llamaré a Belle, le diré que no es necesario que venga esta noche. Nos quedamos con los niños —añadió Regina, tomando su teléfono.

—Sí… está bien —respondió Robin con un suspiro.

Regina pudo notar una expresión de desilusión en el rostro de Robin.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Realmente tenía ganas de celebrar nuestro aniversario.

—Lo sé, cariño. Lamento que todo haya cambiado.

—Quiero decir… yo… no quiero ser un terrible padre, pero… hubiese deseado tener la noche sólo para nosotros dos.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa, acarició la incipiente barba de Robin y le dio un suave beso.

—Podemos festejar otra noche.

-x-

Pero Robin no quería otra noche, él quería _esa_ noche, su noche, su aniversario. Tal vez estaba siendo un terrible e incomprensivo padre, pero detestaba un poco más a Marian por haberlo puesto en esa situación. ¿Cuántas veces él no había tenido que cancelar compromisos sólo porque su hijo lo necesitaba?

Sin embargo, la varicela no era lo único que impedía que Robin pudiese salir a cenar con su esposa, sino que en pocas horas la mágica y suave nevada del 1 de diciembre se convirtió en una tormenta que inmovilizó a toda la ciudad, bajando repentinamente la temperatura a cinco grados Celsius.

Robin volvió a suspirar con resignación mientras colocaba una mano sobre la frente de su hijo dormido. Parecía que la fiebre estaba cediendo. De pronto, Regina anunció que las galletas estaban listas. Robin se acercó a la cocina donde ella y Henry habían estado preparando algunas cosas.

—¿Galletas? —preguntó Robin tomando una.

Regina lo detuvo con un suave manotazo.

—Espera que se enfríen, si no te dolerá la barriga —advirtió ella, deslizando las galletas en un bol.

—Créeme, ella tiene razón —dijo Henry alzando las cejas.

Robin esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó él un poco sorprendido.

—La cena —respondió Regina con naturalidad—. Bueno, parte de ella. La pizza todavía está en el horno de microondas.

—¿Pizza? —preguntó Robin confundido.

—Y chocolate —añadió Henry sirviéndose en su propia taza y colocando unos malvaviscos en la superficie de la bebida.

—Lleva una taza para Roland también, cariño —indicó Regina a su hijo.

Henry asintió y se dirigió a la sala de estar con una taza en cada mano.

—¿Acaso Willy Wonka vendrá a cenar con nosotros hoy?, ¿a qué se debe esta apetitosa pero nada dietética cena? —preguntó Robin extrañado.

—Bueno, sé que tu plan era llevarme a cenar a algún sitio romántico —respondió Regina—, pero que estemos atrapados en una tormenta y con un niño enfermo no quiere decir que no podamos disfrutar de una buena cena.

—Vaya, eres maravillosa —sonrió Robin dándole un beso.

—Y todavía no has visto el resto de mi plan —dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

-x-

Regina sacó del armario la casa de campaña. La colocaron justo al centro de la sala, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido y no arruinar el árbol de Navidad que habían colocado los cuatro desde el Día de Acción de Gracias. Sin embargo, fue inevitable que Roland despertara, un poco confundido, y mirara con asombro el pequeño y casero campamento que su familia había improvisado.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Roland incorporándose del sofá.

—Cuidado, pequeño, no te levantes tan rápido —sonrió Robin.

—Oye, Roland, hicimos galletas y chocolate —dijo Henry, entusiasmado.

—¿Con malvavisco? —preguntó Roland abriendo muy grande sus ojos marrones.

—Con malvavisco —asintió Regina acercándose a él—. ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?

—Bien —asintió Roland con una sonrisa marcada por sus hoyuelos—. Tengo hambre.

—Me gusta escuchar eso —añadió Robin.

Rodearon el campamento con cojines y almohadas. Regina colocó una manta alrededor de Roland y Henry y sirvió la cena en la mesa de centro: pizza instantánea, galletas, chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y un paquete de Oreo. Pongo y Perdi dormitaban cerca de ellos, con las cabezas recargadas en los mullidos cojines. Robin sonrió, no necesitaba nada más que eso. No necesitaba nada más que una noche así, perfecta, con su familia.

Por fortuna, el Tylenol había hecho efecto en Roland, quien se encontraba fresco y con mucho apetito. Lograron ver _Ratatouille_ de principio a fin y en cuanto la película se terminó, los niños se encontraban adormilados. Regina apagó la televisión y leyó un capítulo de _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_ para Roland. Henry ya había leído todos los libros y conocía la historia de principio a fin, pero lo disfrutaba igual; ni siquiera llegaron al capítulo dos cuando ambos niños estaban ya profundamente dormidos.

Robin y Regina acomodaron a sus hijos entre las sábanas, dentro de la casa de campaña, y luego ellos se acurrucaron en el sofá, abrazados, terminándose las galletas que habían sobrado. Robin suspiró, pero esta vez fue un suspiro de tranquilidad. Regina lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Y dime, ¿cuál era tu plan para ir a cenar? —preguntó ella mientras terminaba de comer una galleta.

—Bueno, había planeado una cena en Top of the Hub y luego un paseo en góndola por el río Charles —respondió Robin con una sonrisa traviesa—. Lo demás consistía en traerte a casa y hacer el amor como unos salvajes en nuestra habitación.

—Vaya, sí que se trataba de un grandioso plan —sonrió Regina complacida—. Pero te apuesto a que esta pizza congelada tenía mejor sabor que cualquier platillo de Top of the Hub.

—Apuesto que sí —asintió Robin—. Además, habríamos tenido que vestirnos para la ocasión… y luego desvestirnos…

Robin besó a Regina jugueteando un poco. Ella soltó una risa y miró de reojo a los niños que dormían profundamente y a la pareja de dálmatas que hacía lo mismo muy cerca de ellos.

—Yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo ella de pronto, interrumpiendo los besos de Robin.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿de qué se trata? —preguntó él con una sonrisa abierta.

—En realidad, quería darte esta sorpresa en Navidad, pero creo que esta noche de tormenta de nieve es perfecta… con nosotros cinco juntos.

—¿Cinco? —preguntó Robin, con curiosidad.

Regina asintió mordiéndose un labio y esperando a que él procesara lo que acababa de escuchar. Robin dejó de sonreír, parecía que apenas si había reparado en las palabras de ella y luego abrió la boca sólo para balbucear.

—¿C-cómo dices?

—Vamos a tener un bebé —afirmó Regina con una mirada cristalina.

Robin abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba absolutamente sorprendido. Regina sonrió, tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Es cierto?, ¿estás segura? —preguntó él con el ánimo emocionado.

—Sí, hice dos pruebas… en días distintos… —asintió ella—. Lo estoy. Estoy embarazada.

Robin la estrechó entre sus brazos y la llenó de besos. Regina reía ante el gesto.

—Vaya… otro bebé —dijo Robin emocionado, palpando el vientre de ella.

—Uno tuyo y mío —dijo ella con visible entusiasmo.

Robin asintió sonriendo y volvió a besarla frenéticamente.

—Los niños se volverán locos —dijo él mirándolos de reojo.

—Estuve pensando en decírselos hasta Navidad.

—Será el mejor regalo —dijo Robin acariciando el rostro de su mujer.

Regina se abrazó a él y estuvieron así unos minutos, en los que sólo eran ellos dos y las luces del árbol de Navidad. Se escuchaba el sonido del viento que corría afuera, regando los copos de nieve por todas partes. La primera nevada del año, en el primer día de diciembre, el mismo en el que se habían casado.

-x-

Gracias **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123** por tu prompt.Espero que te guste el resultado.Me tomé la libertad de adaptarlo a uno de mis fanfictions: _101 días_ , el cual es un Outlaw Queen AU en el que Regina y Robin se conocieron en un parque, por accidente, gracias a sus perros dálmatas. Me encantó la idea de poder mezclar ambas historias en un relato corto. Si no han leído el fanfic aún pueden hacerlo y también dejarme comentarios. Ya saben: ustedes piden, yo escribo. ¡Hasta el siguiente prompt!


	14. El cambio de estación

Prompt por **sheblunar** : _Regina está enferma pero no lo quiere aceptar, hasta que termina desmayándose. Los chicos la tienen que cuidar y termina siendo toda una aventura._

~OQ~

 **El cambio de estación**

Robin despertó sobresaltado por el estruendoso estornudo de Regina. Aquello había sonado fuerte y retumbante. Regina, en su lado de la cama, se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo desechable. No tenía buen aspecto por lo que Robin pudo notar.

—Salud, amor —musitó Robin, incorporándose, con los ojos todavía a medio cerrar.

Regina no pudo responder, otro estornudo interrumpió sus palabras, seguido de otro y otro más. Robin se incorporó y la miró con un gesto de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… es sólo… ale… ale…

Y Regina volvió a estornudar. Se cubrió la nariz con el pañuelo y miró a Robin con los ojos llorosos.

—Alergia —terminó de decir ella con la voz áspera.

—No parece eso —siguió Robin, dubitativo, mientras palpaba la frente de Regina—. Tienes fiebre.

Regina negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella levantándose de la cama.

La alcaldesa tenía que preparar el desayuno de los niños y luego salir corriendo a la oficina del ayuntamiento donde debía alistar la junta municipal de aquella tarde; sin embargo, en cuanto se levantó de la cama un repentino mareo casi la hizo caer. Robin corrió para sostenerla y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

—No, no estás bien —siguió él, reprendiéndola con suavidad, como a una niña pequeña—. Estás enferma y necesitas descansar.

—Yo nunca me enfermo, Robin —respondió Regina, tomando rápidamente otro pañuelo de la mesita de noche antes de soltar un sonoro estornudo.

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez —sonrió él, acariciándole una mejilla—. Tómate el día para descansar, yo me encargaré de todo.

—No puedo, los niños…

—Yo lidiaré con ellos. Tú quédate aquí, prepararé el desayuno.

Regina miró la sonrisa encantadora de Robin, la de los hoyuelos, esa que tanto le gustaba. Ella sonrió también, se sentía fatal, y no podía hacer otra cosa más que confiar en él.

—Está bien, sólo recuerda que a Henry le gustan los huevos revueltos con dos claras y…

—…una yema, entendido —asintió Robin.

—Y no lo dejes tomar café, por mucho que insista.

—Bien.

—Y asegúrate de que Roland use calcetines.

—Sí, su majestad —sonrió Robin como cada vez que la llamaba así para hacerla reír.

Regina apenas si esbozó una sonrisa y se acomodó entre las suaves almohadas. Robin la cubrió con las sábanas y le dio un beso en la frente. Era cierto: ella nunca se enfermaba y aunque no le gustaba verla así, le alegraba que por un momento permitiera que él estuviese al mando; además, era su oportunidad para demostrar que también podía ser un hombre de labores domésticas.

Así que en cuanto la dejó reposando, se apresuró hacia las habitaciones de los chicos. Henry dormía plácidamente, encima de las sábanas estaba un libro abierto. Robin intuyó que había pasado la mitad de la madrugada leyendo. Si Regina se enteraba iba a tener problemas, pues normalmente el muchacho estaba muy cansado al día siguiente y no quería despertarse para ir a la escuela.

Robin tomó el libro, lo cerró con cuidado y lo depositó en la mesita de noche, luego carraspeó un poco y revolvió el cabello de Henry con sutileza.

—Henry, despierta… hora de ir a la escuela.

Henry abrió un ojo y miró a Robin con extrañeza, se incorporó de la cama con el cabello revuelto. Era raro que su madre no estuviese ahí, normalmente Regina lo despertaba con un beso en la mejilla; así había sido desde que era pequeño y continuaba haciéndolo hasta entonces.

—¿Robin? —preguntó Henry, confundido.

—Buenos días, amigo —saludó Robin, mirando el reloj de cabecera—. Tenemos cuarenta minutos antes de ir a la escuela. Vamos, a desayunar.

Henry salió de la cama con pesar.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó el casi adolescente mientras se ordenaba el cabello.

—Parece que no se siente bien —respondió Robin, saliendo de la habitación con Henry dirigiéndose a donde Roland—. Hay que dejarla descansar al menos hoy.

—Está bien, ¿puedo ayudar con el desayuno? —preguntó Henry, yendo hacia las escaleras.

—Creo que es una excelente idea, sólo coloca el pan en el tostador —dijo Robin, abriendo la puerta de la habitación—. Enseguida iré yo.

—De acuerdo —asintió Henry, apresurándose a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos, como Regina le prohibía.

—¡Ah, Henry! —llamó Robin—. Nada de café, ¿de acuerdo?

—Oh, vaya…

Robin entró en la habitación que ocupaba el pequeño Roland, la cual estaba decorada como si se tratara de un campamento improvisado. Para el pequeño fue difícil adaptarse a dormir en una cama cuando, prácticamente, toda su vida había dormido en una tienda en el bosque. Sin embargo, Regina tuvo la idea de acondicionar una habitación cálida y pequeña de la casa como si fuese un fuerte, lo cual le había emocionado a Roland tanto que aceptó dormir sin problemas.

Henry solía pasar una semana con Regina y otra semana con Emma y los Charming, intercalando los fines de semana para que fuese justo. Por su parte, Roland no causaba mayores problemas, así que ellos podían tener tiempo a solas, para disfrutarse y conocerse. Cosa que ninguno de los dos había experimentado antes en sus anteriores relaciones. Así que los momentos juntos eran realmente maravillosos, no sólo por todo el sexo que tenían, sino también por las charlas, los detalles, la convivencia diaria. Regina descubrió que ella era una conversadora, que en realidad le gustaba mucho platicar con el hombre con quien compartía su vida. Robin, por su parte, era un excelente conversador también. Ambos ya lo sabían, desde aquella vez que se habían encontrado en el bosque, el día en el que Regina se enfrentó a Zelena.

Robin despertó a Roland igual que a Henry, revolviéndole el cabello con cariño, pero su hijo tenía el sueño más pesado que un oso, así que le costó algunos minutos conseguir que el pequeño lograra ponerse en pie. Además, Roland tenía mal carácter cuando se despertaba.

—Despierta, mi muchacho, ya salió el sol —sonrió Robin, intentando poner a Roland de pie.

El pequeño niño murmuraba cosas incomprensibles, con los ojitos todavía cerrados. Robin hizo muchos esfuerzos para poder vestir a su hijo, pues éste parecía haberse convertido en un muñeco de trapo.

Minutos después, Robin bajó a la cocina con Roland en sus brazos, éste esbozó una sonrisa perezosa a Henry, quien preparaba los huevos revueltos como a él le gustaban y bebía un vaso de leche.

—Buenos días, amigo —sonrió Henry.

—Hola, Henry —dijo Roland sentándose frente a la barrita de la cocina con la ayuda de Robin—. ¿Dónde está Regina, papá?

—Ella no se siente bien hoy, hijo, así que nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí! —sonrió Roland emocionado—. Pero, ¿estará bien?

—Sí, es sólo una gripe —respondió Robin calmando las preocupaciones del pequeño.

Los tres hombres de la casa prepararon el desayuno. Robin apresuró a los muchachos. Regina tenía razón: ese par perdía demasiado tiempo conversando entre bocado y bocado. Sin embargo, no podía negar que eran adorables cuando estaban juntos, como verdaderos hermanos.

—Robin, yo puedo llevar a Roland hasta la parada de autobús —dijo Henry una vez que terminó el desayuno—. Tú quédate con mamá.

Por un momento a Robin le pareció que Henry sonaba como Regina: el chico no le sugería quedarse con su madre en vez de llevarlos a la escuela, por el tono estaba casi seguro de que era una orden. Sin embargo, Robin consintió aquello, podía confiar en Henry.

Minutos más tarde, Robin despidió a los muchachos en la puerta de la casa y tomó la bandeja con el desayuno especial que los tres habían preparado para Regina. Subió hasta la habitación, abrió la puerta sigilosamente y encontró a su mujer profundamente dormida. No quería despertarla, así que dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar que ella temblaba debajo de las sábanas. Con sumo cuidado, para no despertarla, Robin palpó la frente de Regina y pudo notar que estaba peor que antes. Aquello no le gustaba así que tomó inmediatamente el teléfono de la habitación.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Regina, en un susurro, con la respiración entrecortada por la fiebre.

—Llamo al doctor Whale —respondió Robin colocando el auricular en su oreja.

—No es necesario… Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás.

Regina no tenía fuerzas para replicar eso, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

~OQ~

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, Robin estaba de pie, a un lado de la cama, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos muy atento a lo que el doctor Whale decía. Éste guardaba algunas cosas en su maletín. En cuanto Robin se dio cuenta de que ella ya había despertado se acercó.

—¿Cómo te sientes, amor? —preguntó con un dejo de preocupación.

—Creo que bien —respondió Regina, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Whale?

—Ah, hola, Regina —saludó el aludido cerrando el maletín—. ¿Te sientes mejor? Te he inyectado un analgésico.

Regina reparó en el parche que tenía en el antebrazo.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Regina confundida.

—Para la fiebre —respondió el doctor Whale como si nada—. ¿Síntomas?

—Me encuentro bien, Whale.

—Regina…

—Quizá sólo un poco de mareo y dolor de cuerpo —respondió la alcaldesa de mala gana.

—Bien —dijo el doctor Whale despreocupado—. Dudo mucho que sea más que una gripe de temporada. Debe ser el cambio de estación, el otoño suele hacer eso. Probablemente tus defensas están bajas. Mientras tanto debes descansar y alimentarte bien.

Robin le dirigió una mirada que se traducía en un "te lo dije". Regina suspiró resignada.

—Gracias, Whale. ¿Cuándo podré regresar a la oficina?

—Mmm… en una semana, ¿qué te parece?

—¡¿Una semana?!

Regina exclamó incrédula y miró de reojo a Robin, éste estaba cruzado de brazos mirándola desaprobatoriamente.

—Está bien, está bien…

El doctor Whale sonrió divertido, por fin alguien había encontrado la medida de la alcaldesa (¿o la reina?), se despidió de Regina, dejó la receta médica en la mesa de noche y salió acompañado de Robin. Éste regresó a la habitación unos minutos después y casi obligó a Regina a comer un poco.

—No tengo hambre.

—¿Debo darte el bocado como a Roland? —preguntó Robin, divertido—. Anda, debes comer algo.

—¿Cómo dejaste que Whale me inyectara? —se quejó Regina.

—Era necesario, según dijo él —respondió Robin, acercándole la bandeja de comida.

—Odio las agujas —dijo ella un poco molesta.

—Ah, ya veo… ¿te dan miedo?

—No… sólo las odio.

—Bueno, a todos nos pueden dar un poco de miedo, amor.

—No me dan miedo —rezongó Regina.

—Está bien —suspiró Robin, divertido—. Come.

Regina miró el aspecto del desayuno y aunque se veía delicioso, sobre todo porque había sido preparado por las preciosas manos de sus pequeños, no pudo probar bocado. Repentinamente sintió náuseas y se cubrió el rostro con la sábana.

—Creo que mejor lo dejamos para luego —dijo Robin, alejando la bandeja de comida que se comió él mismo una vez que salió de la habitación.

~OQ~

Un par de horas después, Robin echó un vistazo en la habitación de la alcaldesa: Regina dormía profundamente, la fiebre ya comenzaba a bajar. Se sintió un poco más tranquilo, dejó que ella descansara mientras tanto podía encargarse de ciertas cosas.

Si bien, aquella casa no era el castillo, Regina lo mantenía como si lo fuera. Todo estaba impecable y ordenado siempre, excepto quizá las recámaras de los niños. Robin se paseó por los pasillos y las habitaciones para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden, y así había sido hasta que entró en el cuarto de lavado: recordó que era jueves, el día en que Regina ponía a funcionar esas máquinas prodigiosas que hacían el jabón por sí solas y lavaban la ropa. En realidad, parecía un trabajo sencillo: aunque ambas máquinas eran iguales sabía que una lavaba la ropa y otra la secaba. Los cestos estaban repletos de ropa sucia, si Robin quería ayudar a Regina tendría que hacerlo todo por sí mismo. Después de unos minutos de intentar encender la lavadora y descubrir que en realidad ésta no hacía el jabón por sí sola, sino que el detergente estaba en uno de los gabinetes, Robin por fin pudo poner en marcha todo el mecanismo. No fue tan fácil como lo había pensado.

En cuanto terminó de colocar la ropa dentro de la lavadora, fue a la cocina para lavar el resto de los platos sucios. Eso sí que lo podía hacer, ya había ayudado en otras ocasiones a Regina. Era sencillo, de alguna manera. Sin embargo, no podía negar que toda aquella tecnología lo abrumaba un poco, como cuando Henry le intentó enseñar a usar el DVD. En cambio, Roland parecía mucho más adaptado, y podía jugar perfectamente con Henry en esa caja mágica de Xbox.

En cuanto terminó de lavar los platos, Robin sacó la basura y luego revisó la hora: ya casi era mediodía. Subió a la habitación y encontró a Regina todavía durmiendo. Robin se acercó y le acarició la mejilla, la fiebre había vuelto. Regina se quejó un poco entre las sábanas y abrió los ojos.

—Robin, tengo que ir a la junta municipal —dijo ella antes de tener otro ataque de tos.

—No lo creo, amor mío —respondió Robin con sutileza—. Estás ardiendo en fiebre.

—¿De nuevo? —dijo Regina de malagana—. Pero yo debo…

—¿Por qué no dejas que Mary Margaret se ocupe esta vez? Después de todo te ha ayudado en algunas situaciones.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Ni pensarlo —replicó Regina incorporándose un poco—. Después del desastre de la Reina de los Lácteos el ayuntamiento ha quedado bastante desfalcado. Snow… Mary Margaret… es pésima para las finanzas, no voy a dejar que…

Regina se detuvo para soltar un estruendoso estornudo. Robin le extendió un pañuelo desechable y la miró con preocupación.

—Me temo que todo el pueblo quedará contagiado, amor —dijo él.

—Ni que fuera la peste… —dijo Regina malhumorada, tocándose la frente y volviendo a recostarse.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sólo me mareé un poco. Estaré bien.

Robin frunció el ceño. Por nada del mundo dejaría que Regina saliera de casa, por su propio bien y el de todo ser vivo.

—Te propongo algo —comenzó a decir Robin, arropándola entre las sábanas—, ¿qué tal si yo tutelo la junta municipal?

—¿Tú? —preguntó Regina con la voz congestionada.

—Sí, yo —asintió Robin—. Después de todo, en nuestra tierra, yo solía ser bueno con las finanzas.

—Sí, claro —espetó Regina—, si asaltar a la nobleza era hacer finanzas…

—Intento ayudarle, su majestad —intervino Robin con una mirada insistente.

Regina lo miró de reojo, aquello podría salir mal, muy mal, pero quizá sería mucho mejor que con Snow al mando.

—Está bien —suspiró Regina, resignada—. Confío en ti.

Robin sonrió, se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente.

—No se arrepentirá, _milady_.

—Eso espero —musitó Regina cerrando los ojos—. Sólo ten cuidado, no dejes que se excedan contigo, no hagas promesas que no pueda cumplir y, sobre todo, intenta que Leroy no haga mucho barullo, suele alborotar a los demás.

—Entendido —asintió Robin tomando su chaqueta del armario—, ¿estarás bien sola?

—Sí, ve —musitó ella con los ojos cerrados.

Robin sonrió y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí.

~OQ~

La sala de juntas del ayuntamiento comenzó a llenarse poco a poco de todos los habitantes del pueblo. Robin estaba un poco nervioso, nunca antes se había dirigido a tantas personas. Sin embargo, pensó en que alguna vez fue portavoz de los Hombres Alegres, quienes solían ser forajidos reacios y agrestes, por lo que una junta municipal no sería gran cosa.

En cuanto todas las personas estuvieron reunidas en la sala, Robin fue al centro de ésta y tomó la palabra. Pero incluso antes de que pudiese decir algo, Leroy se adelantó con su voz áspera.

—¿Dónde está la alcaldesa? —preguntó el enano con un tono hosco.

—Gracias a todos por estar aquí —comenzó a decir Robin, intentando seguir su propio guión—. La alcaldesa se encuentra enferma y no podrá asistir a la junta, pero yo…

—¿De qué está enferma?, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó Mary Margaret apresuradamente, llamando la atención de todo mundo.

—Ella se encuentra bien —respondió Robin, casi sin gesticular—. Es sólo una gripe estacional. Así que, según el orden de la lista…

—Pero ella nunca se enferma —intervino Mary Margaret, de nuevo.

Robin miró a Mary Margaret con un poco de seriedad. David, por su parte, carraspeó un poco y lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria a su esposa.

—Bueno, parece que ahora sí —respondió Robin.

—Oye, Hood, ¿podrías comenzar ya? Algunos tenemos cosas urgentes qué atender —intervino Leroy, casi con un gruñido.

—Bien —dijo Robin mirando al enano con cara de pocos amigos—. Según la lista… se ha solicitado al ayuntamiento que se despejen las áreas donde ha caído la nieve. Específicamente en…

—Mi cafetería —intervino la voz de Granny Lucas—. ¡Lleva ahí casi dos semanas! ¡Ni siquiera se derrite!

—Bien, el departamento de intendencia se hará cargo de todos los daños a propiedad pública y privada causados por la prematura nieve —dijo Robin, tachando ese pendiente de su lista—. Mañana mismo se comenzarán las obras.

—¿Mañana? —inquirió Granny enfadada—. ¿Qué parte de 'lleva dos semanas ahí' no se entendió?

Robin miró a la abuelita que parecía querer fulminarlo con los ojos. Él suspiró e hizo una anotación rápida en su lista.

—Hoy a las cuatro —añadió Robin.

Parecía que Granny y otros habitantes del pueblo estaban satisfechos con eso. A pesar de su nerviosismo, Robin lo estaba manejando bien.

—Lo siguiente es… —dijo el ex ladrón revisando de nuevo la lista de peticiones municipales que Regina había recibido hacía una semana— se ha pedido un permiso para utilizar la plaza principal para un evento. ¿Cierto?

—Sí —respondieron al unísono dos voces.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó Robin levantando la vista hacia la audiencia.

—El festival de luces.

—Noche de Brujas.

Robin miró confundido y comprobó que habían sido Leroy y Mary Margaret quienes respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Oye, hermana, nosotros apartamos primero la plaza! —exclamó Leroy hacia Mary Margaret.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Yo envié mi petición a Regina mucho antes siquiera de que apareciera la Reina de las Nieves —recriminó Mary Margaret.

—Oh, diablos —musitó Ruby ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su abuela.

—¡El permiso es mío! —siguió Mary Margaret con malhumor.

—¡A nadie le importa el festival de las luces! —exclamó Leroy de malagana—. Es una fiesta anticuada y que nadie recuerda por qué se celebra.

—¡El festival de las luces se celebra año con año, desde el Bosque Encantado! ¡Regina lo sabe! —exclamó Mary Margaret, indignada.

—Oh, perdona, hermana, quizá me cayó una maldición y ya lo olvidé todo —respondió Leroy cruzándose de brazos con indiferencia.

—Leroy… —intentó intervenir Robin.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Leroy —dijo de pronto Ruby—. Nunca antes se ha celebrado la Noche de Brujas en Storybrooke. Es tiempo que hagamos algo diferente.

El resto de los habitantes comenzaron a murmurar, casi todos aprobaban la idea ante la mirada escandalizada de Mary Margaret.

—¡Orden, orden! —pidió Robin interrumpiendo los cuchicheos—. Someteremos esto a una votación. ¿Están de acuerdo? —preguntó tanto a Leroy como a Mary Margaret.

—Bien —respondió ella de malagana.

—Como digas —gruñó el enano.

—Quienes estén a favor del Festival de las Luces, alcen la mano, por favor —dijo Robin.

Sólo dos personas, las monjas y Mary Margaret alzaron la mano. Robin contó los votos y luego volvió a dirigirse a su público:

—Quienes estén a favor de celebrar la Noche de Brujas, alcen la mano, por favor.

Un puñado de manos se levantó casi instantáneamente. Mary Margaret estaba boquiabierta, no podía creerlo. Leroy la miraba con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—Bien, está decidido. Celebraremos la Noche de Brujas.

Hubo unos cuantos gritos de emoción, incluido uno de David Nolan, quien era fulminado por la mirada de su esposa.

~OQ~

Robin salió a prisa del ayuntamiento. Ahora entendía por qué Regina terminaba con jaqueca y malhumor siempre. Subió al Mercedes, el cual había aprendido a conducir hacía sólo un par de días, cuando de pronto una voz lo alcanzó.

—¡Oye, Regina!

Robin detuvo la marcha del auto y enseguida el rostro de Emma Swan apareció en la ventana del conductor.

—¡Oh, Robin! —exclamó Emma con sorpresa—. Creí que eras Regina, disculpa.

—No hay problema —respondió Robin un poco cansado—. Ella está enferma en casa, así que he venido a ocuparme de algunas cosas.

—Vaya, con que enferma, ¿uh? —preguntó Emma un poco perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Robin con curiosidad.

—Oh, no… no… nada —negó Emma esbozando una sonrisa—. Espero que se recupere pronto.

—Emma, puedes decírmelo a mí —dijo Robin, casi exasperado.

—Oh, no… bueno… —dijo la rubia, mordiéndose una uña— Bien, sucede que Henry tiene una tarea, algo así como un experimento… que debimos hacer el fin de semana. Pero lo olvidamos. Así que debe entregarlo mañana mismo para que no pierda la calificación. Quería comentárselo a Regina, pero…

—Nos haremos cargo.

—¿Qué?, ¿en serio?

—Sí, yo ayudaré a Henry.

—¡Oh, gracias, Robin! Eso sería maravilloso —sonrió la rubia feliz.

—Bien, hora de irme —dijo Robin poniendo el motor en marcha de nuevo.

—Ah, sí, sí. Claro. ¡Saluda a Regina por mí!

~OQ~

Robin llegó a casa exhausto. Estacionó el auto en la cochera y rápidamente entró en la casa. Subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación compartida sigilosamente. Regina dormía profundamente. Robin se acercó con cuidado y comprobó que ella había comido un poco del plato con manzana que él le había servido antes. Sonrió. Regina tenía realmente un aspecto adorable, a pesar de estar enferma. Él le dio un beso en la frente y notó que ella sudaba. La fiebre ya había pasado.

Luego, bajó al cuarto de lavado. Abrió la compuerta de la secadora y comprobó con pánico que uno de sus suéteres se había encogido hasta el tamaño de un enano. Y no era lo único, también los calcetines de Roland y Henry estaba teñidos de rojo.

—Oh, vaya, revolviste la ropa de color con la blanca.

Robin saltó sorprendido por la voz de Henry y se pegó con la portezuela del aparatejo.

—¡Agh! —se quejó Robin—. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que debiste separar la ropa por color y también por ciclo delicado y normal, aparentemente… —añadió Henry mirando el suéter tamaño extra pequeño que Robin sacaba de la lavadora.

—¿Cómo hace tu madre para liar con todo esto? —preguntó Robin un poco fastidiado.

—Magia —respondió Henry encogiéndose de hombros.

Robin creyó que el casi adolescente bromeaba. Tomó la ropa limpia y se la entregó.

—Bueno, suerte que estás aquí para hacerte cargo de esto.

—Está bien, pero yo elegiré qué cenaremos hoy —dijo Henry asomando la nariz por encima de la ropa limpia.

—Sí, pide lo que quieras —dijo Robin, cerrando la portezuela de la lavadora.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Henry—. ¿Cómo está mamá?

—Mejor —asintió Robin—. Puedes subir a verla si quieres. Sólo no la despiertes.

—Bien —asintió Henry dándose media vuelta con la ropa limpia en sus manos.

—¡Ah, Henry!

—¿Sí?

—Haremos tu proyecto de ciencias.

—Oh, vaya…

~OQ~

Robin miraba muy sorprendido el libro que Henry le mostraba.

—Así que esta es la célula, ése es el núcleo, el citoplasma y…

—Espera, espera, espera —pidió Robin todavía sorprendido—. ¿Dices que esto está dentro de nosotros?

—Sí, de todo mundo.

—¿Y cómo es posible que lo sepan?, ¿cómo tomaron un dibujo de esto?

—Con un microscopio.

—¿Un qué?

Henry suspiró. Enseñar todo eso a Robin era peor que enseñárselo a Roland. De hecho, éste se veía muy entretenido jugando con los sobrecitos de colorante vegetal que había sobre la mesa, totalmente desentendido de ellos. Henry tenía como proyecto construir una maqueta de célula, a escala. Debía ser un trabajo original, por lo que el chico decidió hacer la suya de gelatina. Era muy sencillo: su madre le había enseñado alguna vez cómo preparar gelatina de colores. Ya tenían los moldes sobre la barrita de la cocina. Robin lo ayudó a colocar los recipientes en el fuego y a vaciar los ingredientes. Sin embargo, no podía entender las ilustraciones del libro de Biología.

—Pondré leche a hervir para hacer la gelatina del centro —dijo Henry mientras Robin seguía ensimismado en las páginas del libro.

—Sí, está bien. Ten cuidado con la flama.

Decía Robin distraído cuando de pronto se escuchó el timbre de la entrada. Robin fue a abrir la puerta y encontró el rostro de Mary Margaret.

—Hola, Robin, ¿cómo sigue Regina?

—Oh, hola, Snow… ehm, quiero decir…

—Oh, está bien. Regina también se confunde —dijo Mary Margaret con una sonrisa.

—Ella está bien, ya no tiene fiebre, pero sólo ha dormido —respondió Robin.

—Oh, vaya, pobre… ¿crees que le importe si subo a verla?

—Ehm… no creo que quiera que nadie la vea en su condición —dijo Robin dubitativamente.

—Oh, vaya… ¿por qué no dejó que yo dirigiera la junta municipal? ¿Acaso está molesta conmigo de nuevo? ¿Hice algo mal?

—Yo no creo que…

Las voces de Mary Margaret y Robin se escuchaban al fondo. Henry y Roland se habían entretenido viendo unos vídeos en la computadora. Nadie se había fijado que la leche ya comenzaba a hervir y de pronto subió su nivel, estrepitosamente, y se derramó por toda la estufa haciendo un escandaloso sonido.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Henry dirigiéndose rápido a apagar la flama.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Robin acercándose asustado.

—¡La leche saltó, papá! —exclamó Roland señalando con su pequeño dedo.

—Oh, qué desastre —añadió Mary Margaret asomándose detrás de Robin—. La leche quemada es muy aparatosa.

—Diablos —musitó Robin, tomando los paños y guantes de cocina para levantar el recipiente que se había regado.

—Oh, y el suelo es de madera —volvió a decir Mary Margaret.

Robin sintió un tirón en el cuello. ¿Por qué todo le salía mal?, ¿por qué Mary Margaret tenía que recordarle que todo le salía mal?

—Snow… Mary Margaret… nosotros limpiaremos —dijo Robin con un poco de exasperación.

—Pero… —comenzaba decir Mary Margaret.

—Estaremos bien —repitió Robin.

Mary Margaret suspiró y sonrió débilmente.

—Bien, por favor dile a Regina que espero que se recupere pronto.

—Lo haré —asintió Robin.

Cuando por fin Mary Margaret se fue, Robin regresó a la cocina y se encontró con la sorpresa, terrible sorpresa, de que Roland se había comido al menos dos de los sobrecitos de colorante artificial mientras Henry estaba distraído.

—¡Mira, papá! ¡Lengua púrpura!

—Oh, vaya —musitó Robin, abrumado.

~OQ~

No hubo más remedio que hacer el proyecto de ciencias con pizza. No estuvo mal, Henry pidió dos más para ellos y esa fue toda la cena. Robin estaba exhausto. Él y Henry lavaron los platos mientras Roland tomaba un baño. Sin embargo, cuando Robin se asomó a la bañera para sacar a su hijo y ponerle el pijama, descubrió que éste había vaciado todo el contenido del frasco de burbujas en el agua y ahora el piso del cuarto de baño estaba inundado.

Cansado, agobiado y de malhumor, Robin se hizo cargo. Acostó a Roland y afortunadamente éste se quedó dormido casi al instante. Después de que Henry guardara su "proyecto-pizza" en la nevera también se fue a dormir.

Por fin, Robin estiró las piernas, alzó los brazos y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Estaba tan cansado que si cerraba los ojos en ese mismo momento no despertaría hasta una semana después.

—¿Robin?

La voz de Regina lo hizo despertarse inmediatamente. Giró sobresaltado y la vio acercándose a él, llevaba la bata de dormir y unas pantuflas que Henry la había obligado a usar. Robin sonrió: esa mujer se veía hermosa con todo lo que llevara puesto.

—¿Qué haces levantada, amor? —preguntó Robin, tallándose los ojos.

—Quería ver cómo iban las cosas por aquí —respondió Regina, aún tenía la voz un poco ronca pero por lo demás su semblante parecía ser el mismo de siempre, incluso más repuesta.

—No era necesario, todo está en orden —respondió Robin con los ojos cansados.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa y se acurrucó al lado de Robin, en el sillón. Ambos se abrazaron durante unos minutos.

—¿Dónde están los niños? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Dormidos —respondió Robin frotándose los ojos.

—Demasiado trabajo, ¿no? —preguntó ella con suspicacia pero a la vez divertida.

—Oh, sí… —respondió Robin con un suspiro— lo siento, cariño, quería realmente ayudar con todo, pero… Vaya que es difícil. No sé cómo logras hacerlo todo.

—¿Magia?

—Así que Henry no mentía… —respondió Robin con la mirada perdida.

Regina sonrió y lo besó dulcemente en la frente.

—Gracias por todo lo que hiciste hoy.

—No fue nada. Fue divertido ser tú por un día.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Oye, por cierto, ¿qué es la Noche de Brujas?

~OQ~

Gracias, _sheblunar_ , por tu prompt. Fue muy divertido de escribir pues ahora mismo me encuentro en medio de una gripe nefasta que se está llevando lo mejor de mí. Espero sobrevivir y poder continuar para ustedes… [inserte música dramática]. Recuerden: ustedes piden, yo escribo.


End file.
